The Stories Untold
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: TRADUCTION - Lorsque Loki débarque sur sa tour deux ans après New York, Tony est choqué : le dieu est en mauvais état. Hébergeant le dieu dans ses appartements, Tony en profite pour en savoir plus sur le dieu. Pourquoi ces blessures ? Que s'est-il passé à Asgard ces dernières années ? Pourquoi est-il si défait ?
1. An Apology Made

**Titre original : **The stories untold.

**Auteur : **Maroon-dragon

**Traductrice : **Lily Elebore Michaels

**Chapitres : **38** Traduits : **6

Bonjour à tous, suite à une lecture plus qu'intéressante, j'ai décidé de partager cette fiction avec vous. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Si jamais vous êtes intéressés à lire la fiction originale, elle se trouve dans mes histoires favorites.

**J'ai décidé de garder le titre original ainsi que le nom des chapitres en anglais. Certains réfèrent à des jeux de mots et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture. / ! \ JE NE POSSÈDE AUCUN DROIT SUR CETTE HISTOIRE, JE NE FAIS QUE LA TRADUIRE POUR LES LECTEURS FRANCOPHONES / ! \**

**P.S. : **Je publierai un chapitre toutes les semaines, fort probablement les lundi avec mes autres fictions.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - An Apology Made**

Tony Stark n'était pas du tout de bonne humeur. Non, en fait : il était dans une mauvaise humeur mémorable. Sa journée avait très mal commencé par un gros orage, suivit de la perte totale d'une de ses armures préférées en échappant du café dessus et, par-dessus tout, il avait eu une réunion avec le reste des Avengers. Normalement, une réunion avec l'équipe de héros ne le rendait pas autant de mauvaise humeur. Ils étaient amusants en général et il les aimait quand même, mais les nouvelles reçues pendant la réunion avaient été incroyablement mauvaises. Thor les avait rejoints pour les informer de la libération de son frère. Seulement deux ans après le gros, « asservissons la Terre » et Loki était déjà libre. Ça faisait chier Tony. S'ils l'avaient gardé sur Terre, il ne serait jamais sorti de prison si facilement.

Il enleva sa veste et alla directement vers le bar pour se servir de l'alcool. Il en avait besoin aujourd'hui, surtout que Pepper n'était pas là actuellement pour lui remonter le moral. Non, elle avait quitté six mois plus tôt et n'était jamais revenue. Même s'ils étaient de bons amis, amants et collègues, elle avait ressenti le besoin de plus : une famille. Même si Tony vantait de nombreuses choses, une famille n'en faisait certainement pas partie. Pepper était fantastique, mais il ne voulait pas cesser d'être Iron Man et elle ne voulait pas d'un père qui se mettait perpétuellement dans le trouble. Ça faisait partie de sa vie. Elle ne pourrait jamais vraiment le comprendre, mais c'était une trop grosse part de sa vie pour qu'il l'abandonne pour elle.

- Jarvis, donne-moi le rapport météo de ce soir. Je veux savoir si je pourrais aller voler. Demanda-t-il à son intelligence artificielle.

En théorie, il pouvait aller voler sous n'importe quel type de météo extérieure, mais il détestait les orages.

- Il est recommandé de rester à l'intérieur monsieur, de forts vents et un orage plus violent seront au-dessus de la ville dans les vingt prochaines minutes. Répondit l'ordinateur.

Tony se versa un autre verre de Whisky. Ça allait être une longue nuit.

Se laissant tomber sur le divan avec la bouteille d'alcool à côté de lui, il alluma la télévision avec l'intention certaine d'être aliéné un moment en regardant des émissions toutes plus mauvaises les unes que les autres. Il n'eut cependant le temps de se servir un autre verre avant que Jarvis n'interrompe son geste.

- Monsieur, je dois vous prévenir qu'il y a des activités suspectes sur la terrasse. Il semble y avoir une forme de champ énergétique inconnu. L'avertit-il.

Tony fut aussitôt alerte. Les champs énergétiques et les activités anormales signifiaient souvent que ce ne provenait pas de la Terre. Il se préparait à appeler Dummy(1) lorsqu'il vit un éclat de noir et de verre.

- Jarvis, montre-moi les images de la caméra sur le toit. Ordonna-t-il.

Les images apparurent sur l'écran en même temps qu'il terminait de parler. Il avait raison : Loki s'était retrouvé sur sa tour encore une fois. Il ne ressemblait toutefois aucunement à ce qu'il paraissait lorsqu'il avait quitté l'immeuble deux ans auparavant. Au lieu d'une personne fière et en santé, il semblait maintenant abattu et soutenu par son sceptre, prêt à tomber sur le sol humide. Il semblait brisé. Même s'il avait été plus intelligent d'accueillir le dieu en tant qu'Iron man, il ne sentit pas le besoin de le faire. Il enfila les bracelets pour être suivi par Dummy et s'assura que Jarvis allait intervenir aussitôt que nécessaire lorsque l'homme aux cheveux noirs deviendrait une menace. Maintenant que ce fut fait, il ouvrit la porte de la terrasse juste au moment où le dieu allait cogner.

- Et bien, si ce n'est pas le Dieu des Malices. Venu essayer de prendre la Terre encore une fois? Demanda-t-il accoté au cadre de la porte.

- Je viens en pain, midgardien. J'ai fait un long chemin pour cela, pourrions-nous continuer cette conversation à l'intérieur?

Face à face, l'homme semblait encore plus mal en point que ce que la caméra lui avait montré. Il semblait définitivement ne rester aucune force à l'intérieur du dieu.

- Entre. Lança-t-il à un Loki détrempé en faisant un grand geste de la main tout en se décalant.

C'était probablement une idée stupide de le laisser entrer, mais Tony ne pouvait ignorer la possibilité d'avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à faire de sa soirée.

- Merci, murmura l'autre homme tandis qu'il passait à côté du plus petit homme.

- Est-ce que tu veux à boire? Demanda-t-il en tendant un verre rempli de son liquide ambré favori.

- Je vais devoir refuser.

Le dieu des mensonges était debout au centre de la pièce, se tendant à chaque fois qu'il entendait le grondement de l'éclair qui arrivait.

- Sans offense, mais tu ressembles à une merde. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Tu as ennuyé quelqu'un dans ton adorable prison?

- Malheureusement, deux ans de torture ont des effets même sur un dieu. Croyez-moi monsieur Stark quand je vous dis que les dieux deviennent plutôt créatifs lorsqu'ils en viennent à la torture. Nous avons eu des générations pour parfaire nos techniques. Répondit Loki, essayant de faire paraitre cela pour plus banal que ce l'était.

Tony garda le silence pour un moment. Il avait lui-même été la cible de tortures pour presque un mois et il avait peiné à rester sain d'esprit, comment aurait-il pu survivre deux années?

- Ouais, revenons à nos affaires : à quoi dois-je le plaisir de ta compagnie ce soir?

Ignorer le précédent commentaire semblait être une bonne idée selon Tony.

- Je suis venu pour te remercier. Malgré que tu n'aimes pas l'idée de m'avoir aidé d'une quelconque façon, la destruction des Chitauris m'a sauvé d'une fin beaucoup plus douloureuse et je t'en suis redevable.

Lui, Tony Stark, avait actuellement aidé Loki, le dieu des malices? C'était une grosse révélation qui occupa soudainement toutes ses pensées.

- Et bien, je ne pense pas l'avoir fait pour toi. Tu es chanceux que Thor t'aie ramené de cet endroit d'où vous venez, où que ce soit. Tu aurais certainement vécu des moments pires si tu avais été enfermé ici.

Un éclat apparut soudainement dans les yeux de Loki, qui disparut tout aussi rapidement. Comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose brusquement.

- Je vois, mon frère a finalement appris à garder sa langue dans sa bouche sur certaines choses. Hilarant qu'il ait appris cela lorsque ça concernait son implication envers ma situation. Lança-t-il amèrement malgré la tentative de réconfort d'Iron Man.

- Et bien, tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'as pas mérité ce qui t'est arrivé.

Il avala un autre verre d'alcool et pour un bref instant, il se souvint qu'il était dans la même pièce qu'un psychopathe et que rester sobre aurait été une meilleure idée. Puis, le liquide lui brûla la gorge et il oublia.

- Dis-moi Stark, as-tu déjà réussi à te la fermer? Lança le dieu. As-tu déjà reçu du poison dans tes yeux, sentit la brûlure tout le temps de ta punition? As-tu déjà…

L'homme arrêta, cherchant son air comme s'il sortait tout juste d'un cauchemar. Tony reconnut cette expression sur son visage : il avait la même lorsqu'il s'était échappé de l'enfer. Il aurait dit une forme de syndrome post-traumatique, mais il était question d'un dieu ici.

- Excuse-moi, j'étais venu seulement pour m'excuser et maintenant je fais des accusations. Je vais quitter maintenant…

L'Asgardien sembla perdu un instant, un peu avant qu'il ne s'avance vers les portes de la terrasse.

- Où vas-tu aller? Demanda Tony.

Il n'avait pas l'impression que le dieu avait quelque part où aller.

- À l'endroit qui me plaira le moment venu, vint la réplique sombre.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer une tonne d'eau de pluie et un vent froid. Loki se retourna une dernière fois.

- Merci Tony Stark, pour m'avoir écouté et ne pas avoir essayé de me tuer en me voyant.

Sur ces derniers mots, il sortit.

L'intelligent milliardaire se rendit à la porte, regardant l'autre homme s'avancer sur la terrasse à l'air libre. Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa et puis son sceptre commença à briller tandis que le dieu se mettait à disparaître. Quelque chose ne sembla pas bien se passer puisque l'homme redevint solide avant de s'effondre sur le sol. Cherchant son air, Tony se demanda une seconde ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il pourrait appeler Thor pour qu'il vienne le chercher, mais quelque part cela ne sembla pas correct. Il pourrait enfermer le dieu dans l'une de ses nombreuses pièces et le punir à la façon d'un Stark pour avoir essayé de contrôler la Terre, mais visiblement Loki avait été suffisamment puni. La dernière option n'était pas sa préférée, mais elle semblait la meilleure. Quand sa journée avait-elle décidé d'être encore plus mauvaise ?

Avec un dernier soupir, Tony courut à l'extérieur jusqu'au magicien aux cheveux noirs tombé au sol. Il passa l'un de ses bras derrière sa nuque et l'autre derrière ses genoux puis l'emmena à l'intérieur, où il le laissa tomber sans cérémonie sur le divan. Il fut surpris de trouver du sang sur ses mains. Ce n'était certainement pas le sien. Déboutonnant quelques boutons de l'habit ridicule, il trouva la source du liquide rouge. Une large entaille courait depuis le dessous des côtes de Loki jusqu'à sa hanche. La blessure n'avait pas été soignée et venait visiblement juste de s'ouvrir à nouveau. À côté de celle-ci se trouvait un nombre incalculable de cicatrices et d'hématomes. Il se souvint de Thor et d'à quel point il ne semblait jamais avoir de blessures après un combat. Combien de douleurs avaient-ils infligées à ce dieu pour le laisser dans un tel état?

Une chose était claire toutefois : il avait besoin d'être soigné.

- Jarvis! Appela Tony lorsqu'il réalisa une autre fois que ce serait une très longue nuit.

* * *

(1) Dummy est le bras robotisé qu'il est possible de voir dans les films. J'ai préféré garder le nom anglais parce qu'un surnom est difficile à traduire, en général. Par contre, je peine à comprendre son utilité dans la scène, alors je vous laisse le loisir d'imaginer ^^


	2. Files should sometimes stay closed

**Chapitres : 38 Traduits : 7**

******CADEAU POUR LA SORTIE DE IRON MAN 3, JE VOUS OFFRE CE TOUT NOUVEAU CHAPITRE AVANT (IL Y EN AURA UN LUNDI QUAND MÊME)**

Bonjour à tous, voici le second chapitre de la fiction « The Stories Untold » qui est, je le rappelle, de l'auteur _Maroon-dragon_.

La fiction est complète en anglais donc ne vous en faites pas, vous en verez bien le bout ^^

**Bonne Lecture et à la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Files should sometimes stay closed**

Loki se réveilla en cherchant son air et se leva immédiatement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les picotements de son flanc et les muscles endoloris lui firent réaliser à quel point _ça_ avait été une mauvaise idée. Son sceptre se trouvait au bout de ce qu'il crut considérer comme un lit normal, si ce n'était un peu trop large. Peut importe la personne qui le gardait captif, visiblement il n'avait aucune idée de qui il était ou quel mal il pouvait faire. Avec sa grande facilité à emmerder les gens et à se faire des ennemis, il était difficile de savoir qui le retenait. Il essaya de se souvenir comment il était arrivé ici d'abord, mais sa mémoire était un peu trop mélangée depuis son voyage sur Midgard. Regarder par la fenêtre l'informa au moins de sa présence sur la Terre. Soudainement, il se retourna lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et il perdit immédiatement pied lorsque les picotements sur son flanc se firent plus douloureux. Il regarda depuis le sol où il était tombé le visage amusé de Tony Stark.

- J'ai cousu tes plaies hier et j'apprécierais vraiment si tu ne les ouvre pas à nouveau. Dit-il en tendant la main au dieu des malices pour le redresser.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment que Loki réalisa qu'il n'était plus dans son armure.

- Qu'as-tu fait de mes vêtements? Siffla-t-il en éloignant la main de l'homme et se redressant lui-même jusqu'au lit.

- Quoi? Tu veux parler de ce costume bizarre que tu portais plus tôt? Je crois que Jarvis les a déjà brûlés. Je n'aime pas l'odeur ou l'apparence du sang et pour dire vrai, ils étaient franchement ridicules. Lança Stark pas du tout dérangé par le fait que Loki ait repoussé sa main.

- Et puis-je demander qui m'a habillé… ? Demanda-t-il, arrivant lentement à l'écœurante constatation que ça avait probablement été Stark.

- Relax, tu n'es pas le premier homme que je vois dans mon lit et tu n'as certainement rien que je n'ai déjà vu avant. Lança-t-il avec son rictus emmerdant. Je suis par contre curieux de savoir comment ton corps peut être complètement recouvert d'hématomes. Je croyais que vous, les dieux, n'étiez jamais blessés? Ou peut-être était-ce l'envie de revoir ma tour, ce que je pourrais parfaitement comprendre dans ce cas.

- Juste parce que vous, simples humains, ne pouvez blesser les dieux ne signifie pas forcément que les dieux ne peuvent se blesser entre eux. Maintenant si tu pouvais m'expliquer exactement comment j'ai abouti ici.

Mon dieu, cet humain était encore plus dérangeant qu'à leur dernière rencontre.

- Tu devrais être un peu plus reconnaissant, tu sais. Il s'est passé que j'ai sauvé ton cul après que tu sois venu t'excuser, chose à laquelle tu n'es pas doué en passant, et puis tu t'es écroulé sur mon toit. Apparemment, ton truc de disparition n'a pas fonctionné.

Maintenant les souvenirs lui revinrent brutalement. L'agonie d'essayer de se téléporter n'avait fait qu'ouvrir en grand ses blessures en lui faisant presque perdre certains membres à cause de l'acte interrompu. Même maintenant, après ce qui semblait avoir été une longue période de restauration, ses niveaux d'énergie semblaient au plus bas.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aime juste pas l'idée de quelqu'un me touchant pendant que je suis inconscient. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je devrais vraiment quitter.

Loki tenta de marcher au-delà de l'homme plus petit, mais il grogna de douleur lorsque l'homme de fer le poussa en appuyant sur son estomac d'une main.

- Je crois que tu évalues difficilement ta capacité à te déplacer. Je t'ai à peine touché et tu es sur le bord de tomber inconscient. Dis Tony en regardant ses ongles comme si la situation ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Je doute que tu puisses faire tes tours de passe-passe dans cet état, tu aurais de la misère à parcourir deux rues sur Terre avant d'être tué.

- Alors que me proposes-tu, Avenger? Grogna le dieu.

- Je m'emmerde et tu es amusant à embêter. Tu as nulle part où aller et j'ai un immeuble complet… est-ce que tu commences à comprendre le plan?

Mon dieu, cet homme était vraiment chiant, songea Loki.

- Je ne veux pas être un singe dansant, présent seulement lorsque tu as besoin de t'amuser, cracha-t-il.

- Alors tu ne nies pas avoir besoin d'un endroit où rester, intéressant.

Loki maugréa intérieurement pour avoir dévoilé inconsciemment cela.

- Ne vous en faites pas votre divinité, je ne vais pas vous faire danser, il y a de bien meilleures façons de s'amuser…

Un frisson passa dans le dos de Loki lorsque toutes les façons d'amuser Tony Stark défilèrent dans sa tête. Il n'était pas complètement certain si c'était par dégoût ou autre chose, mais il savait qu'il ne ferait jamais cela pour l'homme.

- Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais tu es vraiment nul lorsqu'il faut montrer sa gratitude.

- Merci, encore, Monsieur Stark.

Le dieu en avala presque sa langue de dégoût, mais l'homme avait raison. Il ne devait pas mordre la main qui le nourrissait, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Lorsque l'homme plus petit quitta finalement, il soupira, souhaitant que ses blessures se guérissent rapidement pour quitter Midgard. Il poussa un cri de frustration lorsqu'il réalisa vraiment qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller une fois qu'il serait guéri.

Tony se déplaça rapidement au travers des corridors jusqu'à son laboratoire personnel. Il n'y avait qu'une poignée de personne qui avait déjà vu l'intérieur de cette salle particulière. En théorie, ce n'était même pas vraiment un laboratoire puisqu'il ne construisait rien ici, il ne faisait que dessiner tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas partager avec sa compagnie ici.

- Jarvis, donne-moi toutes les numérisations corporelles de Loki. Je veux savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. Tous dans les moindres détails.

L'ordinateur acquiesça et rapidement, la forme bleue du corps de Loki sur l'écran apparut, dévoilant tous les endroits blessés en différentes teintes de couleur. Il était juste de dire qu'il n'y avait presque aucun endroit qui n'était pas coloré. Les blessures précédentes qui étaient déjà soignées étaient en rose pâle et les très vieilles blessures étaient d'un vert profond. Il y avait plusieurs endroits où les couleurs se superposaient, tout spécialement sur les poignets, qui semblaient avoir été brisés plusieurs fois.

Avec quelques mouvements de ses doigts, l'image agrandit la tête plus particulièrement. Il y avait des marques roses près des lèvres, comme de petites coupures qui avaient été guéries. _Dites-moi Stark, avez-vous déjà eu vos lèvres cousues?_ Ce qui expliquait les cicatrices, et les marques roses autour des yeux devaient être le poison. Il y avait des marques rose foncé sur le visage que l'ordinateur enregistra comme des meurtrissures soignées. Tony plaça ses doigts contre les taches, c'étaient des empreintes de doigts. Il eut mal à l'estomac lorsqu'il réalisa que Loki devait être conscient de tout et réveillé lorsqu'ils lui avaient cousu les lèvres.

Tony bougea l'image plus bas pour avoir une vue complète du torse. Le rouge le plus profond était bien sûr la coupure que le magicien avait rouverte récemment. Il y avait des teintes variées de rose recouvrant l'estomac au complet, représentant les marques de coups sévères. Plusieurs des côtes avaient été brisées et lorsqu'il tourna la numérisation, il y avait des marques claires, croisées, recouvrant le dos en entier du dieu. Il cliqua sur les marques et un texte apparut près du corps. _Coups de fouet puissants, plusieurs fois, mal soignées, infection_. Tony allait être malade. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter de regarder, mais il était trop curieux de savoir ce qui était arrivé à son invité. Il descendit encore l'image pour voir les jambes et le bas du corps. Les hanches avaient été cassées deux fois, ce qui expliquait pourquoi l'homme se servait de son sceptre comme appui assez souvent. Son pied droit avait été brisé puis soigné. Il y avait de nombreuses coupures sur les jambes qui ne semblaient pas profondes et s'étaient guéries plutôt bien. Il cliqua dessus. C'était étrange que ces petites blessures soient toutes d'une extrême finesse, bien que des cercles autour signifient des dommages plus importants. Des couteaux empoisonnés pouvaient en être la cause, endommageant les muscles sous la peau.

Malgré que son estomac soit déjà chamboulé, il se manifesta complètement lorsqu'il réalisa ce que le rouge profond dans la zone pelvienne signifiait. Loki avait été violé, et pas qu'une fois. Lorsqu'il finit de vomir, il ferma rapidement les images. Comment cet homme pouvait encore marcher était un miracle pour Tony. Dieu, comment pouvait-il sembler si sain d'esprit, c'était une surprise pour le génie. Il avait presque perdu la tête lorsqu'il avait été torturé un mois et c'était tout juste. Deux ans. Deux ans d'un enfer inimaginable.

Le brun se sentit malade lorsqu'il se souvint avoir souhaité rester à perpétuité dans les prisons Asgardiennes. Il ne le souhaiterait plus jamais, pas même au dieu qui l'avait jeté par sa fenêtre et qui avait presque envahi la Terre. Ces dieux étaient vraiment des dérangés. Comment pouvaient-ils faire cela à quelqu'un de leur espèce?

Seigneur, il souhaita n'avoir jamais ouvert ces fichiers.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Le 13 mai 2013 : Chapitre 3 -Tainted Men**


	3. Tainted Men

**Chapitres : 38 Traduits : 3**

**Bonjour à tous, voici le troisième chapitre de la fiction « The Stories Untold » qui est, je le rappelle, de l'auteur ****_Maroon-dragon_****.**

**Merci à mes lecteurs/lectrices fidèles, et vos commentaires tous plus plaisant les uns que les autres ^^ **

**Bonne lecture**

**À bientôt ^^ **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Tainted Men**

Tony ne pouvait plus regarder le dieu dans sa maison, mais en même temps il le voulait. Loki passa de sa chambre au divan dans le salon et regardait intensément la tablette électronique sur la table.

Pendant ce temps, le milliardaire avait une étrange fascination envers Loki, se demandant comment il pouvait encore vivre, en même temps qu'il se demandait personnellement comment tout oublier à propos des numérisations. Il voulait oublier pour toujours d'avoir su quelque chose sur le dieu. Loki verrait la révulsion sur son visage et le prendrait probablement mal. Même un dieu fatigué et blessé était dangereux, enfin, dans le livre personnel de Tony. Attrapant les deux verres de scotch, il marcha vers l'endroit où l'homme aux cheveux noirs était assis.

- Il ne va rien se produire à moins que tu ne décides d'en faire de quoi, remarqua-t-il en regardant Loki, qui fixait la tablette sur la table.

- Qui dit que je veux en faire quelque chose, mortel? Dit-il un peu irrité.

- Non, tu as raison. Je regarde souvent des choses avec insistance comme toi lorsque je ne veux pas les toucher.

Il attrapa la tablette sur la table et commença à faire défiler ses plus récents projets. Il ne pouvait ignorer l'intérêt non feint de Loki et décida d'intéresser davantage le dieu en mettant une vidéo.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? S'exclama Loki, sursautant presque sur le divan lorsque du son provint de la chose.

- Un mélange d'ingénierie mortelle et de mauvaise musique, ne me dis pas que vous n'avez pas ça sur Asgard!?

Il poussa un soupir amusé en voyant le dieu aussi surpris. L'atmosphère fut un peu ruinée lorsque Loki gémit de douleur. Cela rappela encore une fois à Tony à quel point le dieu avait été blessé et à quel point il avait été si peu soigné.

- Pourquoi aurions-nous cela à Asgard, c'est vraiment un horrible son.

Loki semblait autant intrigué qu'horrifié par l'effroyable musique provenant de ce morceau de technologie. Tony l'arrêta et tendit sa tablette au dieu.

- Vous les dieux clamez toujours être si intelligents, devine comment ça marche alors. J'ai du travail à faire.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, il n'avait pas beaucoup travaillé sur ses derniers projets ces dernières semaines. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de travailler maintenant, mais la conversation « normale » qu'il venait d'avoir avec Loki l'avait un peu dérangé. Il avait besoin de se distraire et le travail était l'excuse parfaite. Lorsqu'il arriva au laboratoire, il ouvrit un nouveau projet et se mit au travail, essayant d'oublier l'étrange situation dans laquelle il s'était mis.

/…/

Il travaillait depuis plusieurs heures lorsque Jarvis l'avertit de nouvelles inquiétantes :

- Monsieur, votre invité semble faire une crise de panique. Dit l'intelligence artificielle, le dérangeant en train de souder du fer.

Le mouvement soudain fit dévier la flamme et brûla ses doigts, lui faisant lâcher une série de jurons en lâchant son matériel. Bougeant aussi vite que possible, il ferma tout ce qui ne devait pas rester sans supervision et emprunta les escaliers.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Jarvis? Questionna-t-il en montant les marches deux à deux.

Un magicien ayant une crise de panique n'était pas quelque chose qu'il envisageait dans sa maison. Il ne voulait pas voir sa tour détruite encore une fois.

- Il semblerait qu'il ait trouvé les numérisations corporelles.

- Jarvis, comment a-t-il pu mettre la main dessus? Ce sont des fichiers secrets.

Le dieu était peut-être bien intelligent, mais il ne l'était sûrement pas assez pour briser ses codes d'accès. Enfin, c'était ce que Tony espérait sinon il n'était plus en sureté dans son propre immeuble.

- Vous lui avez donné votre tablette personnelle pendant qu'elle était déverrouillée. Monsieur Laufeyson a découvert comment cela fonctionnait.

L'ordinateur semblait insulté que son créateur le soupçonnât de donner des informations secrètes. L'homme jura lorsqu'il réalisa ses propres erreurs, pour un génie, il était parfois un idiot.

Loki était assis sur le divan, tremblant et respirant fortement. Les images en trois dimensions du corps flottaient en face de lui sur la table où il avait apparemment tiré la tablette. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que Tony avait atteint le sommet des escaliers et qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce.

- Loki, je…

Que pouvait-il bien dire pour sa propre défense? C'était la pire forme d'intrusion dans la vie privée de quelqu'un que Tony pouvait faire et Loki ne semblait effectivement pas vraiment ouvert à la chose.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Stark? Une forme perverse d'humiliation? Hurla-t-il, en colère.

Il n'avait jamais haussé la voix, mais cela rendit le dieu plus effrayant que s'il n'avait pas crié.

- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas… j'avais juste besoin de savoir comment c'était arrivé. Je ne peux pas soigner tes blessures correctement si je ne les connais pas toutes…

C'était la vérité, mais cela ressemblait quand même à une excuse à ses propres oreilles.

- Je n'ai jamais demandé ton aide, mortel. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux, maintenant que tu connais l'étendue de mes blessures? Est-ce que tu te sens mieux en sachant que j'ai payé pour mes crimes? Veux-tu me frapper encore, sachant que je ne suis pas assez fort pour me battre?

Mon dieu, il se sentait comme la pire personne de l'univers pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il commençait toutefois à se sentir en colère suite aux accusations du dieu.

- Comment oses-tu me mettre dans le même sac que ceux qui t'ont infligé ça! J'avoue, tu avais besoin d'être puni, mais je n'ai jamais voulu qu'ils te torturent! Sérieusement, est-ce que tu sous-estimes autant tout le monde? Crier n'était peut-être pas la meilleure approche, mais Loki l'avait emmerdé avec ses commentaires.

- Qui, selon toi, ma enfermé dans cette prison Stark? Mon père et mon frère m'ont escorté personnellement là-bas, alors n'essaie pas de me faire sentir coupable si je n'ai pas confiance envers les gens qui m'ont placé entre leurs mains.

Tandis que Loki semblait un peu plus calme, toute chose étant relative, Tony pouvait clairement voir les muscles tendus et le regard vert qui regardait partout dans la pièce. Il était un animal acculé dans un coin et était prêt à attaquer au moindre mouvement envers lui. Levant les mains en signe de soumission, Tony tenta une approche plus diplomatique que de crier envers le dieu.

- Je sais que la confiance n'est pas quelque chose que j'inspire aux autres, mais je n'ai jamais souhaité cela à quiconque. Pas même toi. Si j'avais su ce qu'ils allaient t'infliger, je n'aurais jamais laissé Thor te prendre avec lui. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'enfreindre ta vie privée Loki, je voulais juste savoir…

L'homme haleta, tentant d'inspirer de l'air dans ses poumons. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à l'homme confiant qui avait un jour marché vers lui pour le tirer par une fenêtre? Cela ressemblait à un miroir, il ressemblait à cela lorsqu'il était revenu d'Afghanistan. Sauf qu'il était dans un pire état.

- Tu avais juste besoin de savoir… vraiment, c'est ça ton excuse Stark, ton insatiable curiosité? Je suis surpris que tu puisses même me regarder Stark. Ne pense pas que je ne vois pas le dégoût sur ton visage, tu veux détourner le regard, mais alors tu ne seras pas le premier. Je suis le dieu des mensonges et des malices, je ne suis pas fait pour être apprécié Stark. Dit-il amèrement, la rengaine étant si apparente que s'en était presque choquant. Mais il avait tort.

- Le dégoût n'est pas envers toi. J'admets ne pas t'apprécier particulièrement, mais je ne souhaiterai pas cela même à mes pires ennemis. Ce que tu n'es pas, à titre indicatif.

- Je suis un homme contaminé, monsieur Stark. Tu sais comment on se sent n'est-ce pas? Avoir tes pouvoirs enlevés? Le droit de dire oui ou non qui t'est retiré? Tu ne peux même pas cacher que tu as toujours mal et pourtant ça fait déjà tellement d'années…

- Tu me dis que je n'ai pas le droit d'envahir ta vie privée, mais tu sembles en savoir un sacré paquet sur moi.

Il savait que le dieu lui en voulait énormément, mais il n'avait pas besoin de se faire rappeler qu'il souffrait toujours de cauchemars et de réminiscences.

- Alors, considérez-nous, les dieux, comme vous mortels. Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment les choses peuvent imprégner quelqu'un. Alors, arrête de te plaindre et cherche des réponses à tes problèmes parce que sinon tu ne t'en débarrasseras jamais.

Suite à cela, le dieu en colère passa à côté de lui. Comment les choses pouvaient-elles s'être si mal passées encore une fois?

* * *

_À suivre... _

* * *

**La suite le 20 mai 2013 **

**Chapitre 4 :Moron**


	4. A State Between Awake and Sleep

**Bonjour à tous, voici le quatrième chapitre de la fiction « The Stories Untold » qui est, je le rappelle, de l'auteur ****_Maroon-dragon_****.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – A State Between Awake and Sleep**

Loki ne sortit pas de sa chambre de la nuit, ou même des deux nuits qui suivirent. Même si Tony ne voulait pas l'avouer à voix haute, il était un peu inquiet à propos de son invité. La colère était maintenant partie pour laisser place à de la culpabilité depuis. Bien sûr, le dieu ne lui ferait plus confiance, Loki avait été trahi trop de fois malgré qu'il soit, après tout, le dieu des mensonges. Les menteurs peinaient souvent à comprendre la vérité chez les autres et Tony était certain que le plus grand avait un genre de don pour dire qui mentait ou pas, mais un animal blessé pouvait aussi se laisser aller et oublier toute logique…

- Jarvis, où est Loki actuellement? Demanda-t-il à son ordinateur tout en vissant un boulon sur une partie de son armure qu'il avait perdue après un combat particulièrement irritant.

- Monsieur, le dieu est présentement à la piscine.

Le génie en échappa presque le bras mécanique sur lequel il travaillait.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a quitté sa chambre?

- À moins qu'il n'y ait une piscine dans sa chambre, oui. Répondit sarcastiquement l'ordinateur.

- N'essaie pas de jouer au plus malin avec moi ou je t'échange pour un meilleur modèle. Grogna Tony tandis qu'il quittait le laboratoire et montait les escaliers.

De toutes les places où le dieu pouvait se rendre, il avait choisi la piscine. En fait, elle avait été rarement utilisée. La seule fois où le génie se souvint de s'être rendu là-bas fut quand l'équipe des Avengers au complet avait décidé de s'amuser, ils avaient choisi qu'une fête autour de la piscine était une bonne option. Tony n'avait pas été dérangé par le choix, mais il subsistait une petite crainte de l'eau après les multiples noyades dont il avait souffert en Afghanistan. Il se sentit ridicule de parcourir furtivement sa propre maison mais il ne voulait effrayer l'immortel, il ne voulait que voir s'il allait bien.

La pièce sembla vide jusqu'à ce que Tony remarque une forme pâle au fond de la piscine. Même s'il ne savait pas que c'était Loki, les cheveux noirs qui flottaient autour de sa tête l'avaient trahi. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller chercher l'homme dans l'eau alors il s'assit sur l'une des chaises longues près du bord. Il aurait forcément besoin de prendre l'air bientôt, non?

Après environ six minutes, Tony en eut assez. Il se déshabilla jusqu'à ne garder que son sous-vêtement et sauta à l'eau. Deux yeux rouges brillants le fixèrent lorsqu'il chercha presque aussitôt son air. L'eau était glaciale ce qui l'avait choqué et provoqua l'ouverture de sa bouche et donc, de sa réserve d'air. La version bleue de Loki eut un sourire inquiétant sur le visage en voyant Tony s'étouffer. Après quelques secondes, il reprit l'apparence d'un humain et l'eau se réchauffa pour reprendre une température normale. Tous les muscles de Tony crièrent contre le manque d'oxygène. Une main puissante l'attrapa par le biceps et le ramena à la surface. Au moment où ils émergèrent enfin à l'air libre, Loki se sépara de lui et le génie inspira.

- Mais putain, c'était quoi ça? Hurla Tony, prenant encore des grandes goulées d'air frais.

- Ça Stark, c'était ma vraie forme. Commenta Loki en sortant de la piscine.

Le milliardaire demeura silencieux en regardant les muscles glisser sous la peau pâle. Il y avait de petites marques roses croisées sur le dos du dieu, _coups de fouet sévères,_ se souvint sa mémoire. Pour un moment, Tony voulu sortir et les touchers mais il se souvint rapidement qu'il se ferait probablement tuer s'il osait. De petites gouttelettes descendirent sur le corps du dieu tandis qu'il attrapait la serviette d'une des chaises longues. Il y avait toujours une marque rouge sur l'estomac de Loki mais la majorité des hématomes étaient déjà partis ou dans une forme jaune/verte en voie de guérison. La peau demeurait d'un merveilleux blanc neige, les yeux d'un vert clair et il avait des pommettes à mourir. Il n'était pas vraiment bâti comme Thor, mais il ne manquait certainement pas de muscles. L'homme était… et bien… beau. Pour un moment, Tony sentit ses pensées comme étant un peu déplacées mais il se souvint rapidement qu'il avait affaire à un dieu. Bien sûr, il était laid aux yeux de Loki.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu es exactement? Parce qu'étrangement, je ne pense pas Thor capable de ça.

Avec quelques brassées, Tony se retrouva sur le bord de la piscine. Loki lui jeta un regard qui aurait figé la plupart des hommes, ce fut une bonne chose que Tony ne soit pas comme la plupart.

- Et bien, j'apprécie ton hospitalité, mais je n'ai pas envie de partager des confidences avec toi Stark, et j'apprécierais que tu ne me parles pas de mon frère.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins me dire ce que tu faisais au fond de ma piscine? Ou est-ce que c'est un truc étrange de dieu?

Tony attrapa une serviette pour lui-même, tentant de paraître séduisant face au dieu ennuyé par ses questions. Il ne serait pas impressionné par la beauté de l'autre homme, pas question.

- C'était une sorte d'exercice pour calmer mes pensées. Un état entre l'éveil et le sommeil.

Il y avait des cernes sous ses yeux verts et une certaine tension dans les muscles autour. Loki ne dormait pas bien, conclut Tony.

- Tu fais habituellement _ça_ dans une eau glaciale?

En ce moment, il était clair que Loki aurait préféré être ailleurs que d'avoir une conversation « normale » avec lui. Le génie aurait préféré être ailleurs également mais l'autre homme vivait sous son toit et ils ne pourraient s'éviter toujours.

- L'eau n'était utile que pour étouffer le bruit.

Il y eut un étrange moment où chacun se regardait jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident qu'ils avaient passé suffisamment de temps ensemble. Lorsque Tony commença à monter les marches vers sa chambre, pour chercher des vêtements secs, il se retourna vers Loki qui allait dans l'autre direction.

- C'est normal d'avoir des cauchemars tu sais.

- Je n'ai pas de cauchemars, Stark. Répondit sèchement l'autre homme, mais il manqua tout de même de sa méchanceté habituelle.

Décidant de ne pas argumenter avec lui, Tony poursuivit son chemin vers sa chambre.

/…/

Loki n'avait jamais bien dormi. Il ne se souvint pas d'une seule nuit dans tous ses centenaires de vie où il avait dormi plus de quelques heures et s'était réveillé en pleine forme. La magie l'avait toujours aidé à le faire paraître vivant et aussi à le garder en vie durant d'ennuyeuses réunions. Plus il vieillissait, plus ses cauchemars empiraient. Sortilèges, souvenirs de meurtres, mensonges racontés : ils le hantaient tous. Autrefois, ses rêves paisibles et sereins étaient devenus des souvenirs qui le hantaient. Il avait peur de fermer les yeux parce qu'il ne voulait pas revoir certaines images. La douleur lui reviendrait alors, l'humiliation. Les cris qu'il voulait pousser mais n'était pas capable parce que sa bouche était cousue. L'état méditatif était une meilleure option, même si cela signifiait que sa magie et son état physique ne laissent rien paraître.

Il grogna lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était confortable et ses pensées se rebellaient contre le sommeil. L'homme de fer avait interrompt sa méditation, le laissant plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait été avant sa session. Il se battit pour garder les yeux ouverts mais après plusieurs rechutes, ils restèrent finalement clos.

_Non, s'il vous plait, non! Pas ça!_ Une souffrance déchirante le parcourut lorsque le fouet déchira sa peau. Ses cris se répercutaient tandis que Sif maintenait son visage, permettant à Balder de coudre ses lèvres. Il sentit aussi la douleur au bas de son dos tandis que quelqu'un le pénétrait, l'humidité de ses joues tandis qu'il pleurait, l'humiliation d'être vu en train de pleurer. Les moqueries.

Avec un long soupir, Loki sortit de son lit. De la sueur perlait sur sa peau tandis qu'il cherchait son souffle. Les souvenirs avaient semblé si réels. Les draps étaient collés sur sa peau et avec rage, il les envoya balader. Le sommeil ne viendrait pas bientôt et il avait trop d'adrénaline pour méditer. Refusant de réfléchir aux raisons qui le gardaient éveillé, il se dirigea rapidement vers le salon. Peut-être que cette « tablette » le garderait occupé. Ça avait été plutôt amusant un peu plus tôt, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le terrible dossier.

Les lumières de la ville scintillèrent par la fenêtre et Loki pouvait clairement comprendre pourquoi Stark aimait vivre si haut. Ça devait donner l'impression à l'homme d'être un dieu, si son égo n'avait pas déjà cette impression en volant dans le ciel. Il s'étira un peu, la sensation du textile de ses vêtements normaux midgardiens étant toujours étrange sur sa peau. Ils le faisaient sentir beaucoup plus vulnérable que lorsqu'il portait son armure habituelle. Ça aussi… Il ne s'était jamais senti fort physiquement.

Sa magie était toujours épuisée mais son corps guérissait. Un jour, il prendrait sa revanche sur ceux qui s'étaient mis sur son chemin.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^^ La suite lundi prochain, le 20 mai**


	5. Moron

**Bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre. Tout le bénéfice de cette histoire revient à _Maroon-Dragon, _je ne détiens que cette traduction, BONNE LECTURE !**

**Traduction : 13/38**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Moron**

Loki sentit sa vie le quitter lorsqu'il se tint devant la large fenêtre. Toute son énergie, tout son besoin d'être debout, tout était parti. Il s'effondra au sol, pressant son front contre la vitre. L'engourdissement fut une bénédiction. C'était un tel changement par rapport à l'agonie qui parcourait perpétuellement ses os. Après quelques minutes, il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua immédiatement le changement vers sa forme naturelle. Ses doigts bleus se posèrent sur le sol où restaient quelques cristaux de verre. Il se redressa et regarda son reflet dans le miroir que formait la fenêtre. Ses yeux orange/rouge ressemblaient à un feu brûlant, sa peau bleue formait des motifs plus clairs sur son visage rougi. Affreux. Il était bien le monstre dont on se servait pour faire peur aux enfants. Ces changements semblaient arriver de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

Il changeait d'apparence sans vraie bonne raison de le faire. Il s'était imaginé que cela avait rapport avec la magie troublée à l'intérieur de son corps. La magie qui lui permettait de se concentrer et de rester balancé afin de ne pas exploser au visage du premier venu. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il y avait peu de magiciens à Asgard et plusieurs d'entre eux étaient plus proches de Valhalla qu'il ne l'était. Dans quelques années, il serait le dernier à utiliser la magie et il ne serait alors plus désiré à Asgard. Il grogna face à leur stupidité. Malgré le fait qu'un jour passé être un sorcier apportait le respect, maintenant ils préféraient des guerriers comme Thor. Il avait été accepté par les amis de Thor seulement parce que son frère l'aimait beaucoup, mais quand il n'était pas aux alentours, il était facile de comprendre qu'il y avait une faiblesse certaine à leur équipe seulement composée de guerriers. Même s'ils ne l'aimaient pas, ils semblaient oublier plutôt vite à quel point ses illusions et ses « tours de magie » les avaient sauvés d'une mort douloureuse plusieurs fois.

Les souvenirs ramenèrent la douleur dont il s'était débarrassé pour un moment. Il les détestait. Tous les Aesirs. La seule magie qu'ils avaient utilisée volontairement servait à blesser les autres. Lui revinrent aussitôt en mémoire les images de son fils transformé en loup pour tuer son autre fils, seulement pour punir leur « père » : Loki. Sleipnir, qui était utilisé comme simple cheval pour Ordin; Fenrir, attaché depuis des centenaires avec une épée dans la gueule; Jormungand, caché quelque par dans un des plus profonds océans ici, sur Midgard. Hel était la seule qui s'en était plutôt bien sortie. Ils ne lui avaient rien fait de mal… mais à cause de l'apparence de ses enfants, ou de prophéties à leurs égards, ils avaient été exilés ou tués. Prophéties qui ne s'étaient toujours pas produites, mais les autres Aesirs ne faisaient que se chercher des raisons. Il poussa un cri de colère face à l'injustice de sa famille.

- Loki, qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel? Questionna un Tony endormi qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Loki ne lui répondit pas, mais il semblait suffisamment mal en point pour que l'autre homme devine la réponse.

- Cauchemars alors?

Encore une fois, pas de réponses. Apparemment, le mortel n'était pas suffisamment réveillé pour réaliser que le dieu n'avait pas une couleur normale. Loki tenta de stabiliser ses émotions pour être capable de reprendre une forme normale. Il prit quelques grandes respirations et lentement ses doigts reprirent leur couleur blanc pâle.

- Merde, jura Tony lorsque son orteil cogna sur le bord du bar. Jarvis, ouvre les lumières.

En une seconde, la pièce fut éclairée et avec elle, un Loki encore à moitié bleu. Tony eut le temps de voir la forme anormale de Loki avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, laissant le dieu assis contre la fenêtre. La couleur pêche envahit sa nuque et bientôt, il fut complètement normal.

- Tu sais, c'est un tour fantastique à faire dans une fête. Commenta-t-il, attrapant un alcool fort quelconque et le versant dans deux verres.

- Est-ce qu'il y a une raison à ce bavardage insensé, ou essaies-tu seulement de m'emmerder, humain? Rouspéta le dieu, ne désirant pas vraiment parler.

- Est-ce que tu veux boire? Demanda Tony, tendant le second verre rempli de liquide ambre.

Le dieu le lui prit des mains sans dire un mot et l'avala d'un coup.

- Okay… un autre alors? Demanda-t-il.

Lorsque le dieu déclina, il s'assit près de lui. Le génie n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il cherchait encore à établir toute forme de contact avec Loki, le dieu ne le voulait visiblement pas et Tony se sentait un peu inconfortable avec cela lui-même. Pour un instant, il y eut un vide intense entre les deux hommes, mais le milliardaire n'était pas du genre à garder le silence longtemps.

- Est-ce que tu veux retourner à Asgard une fois guéri?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais juste fermer ce que tu appelles ta bouche? Grogna le dieu sans toutefois faire un mouvement pour quitter la pièce.

Selon les apparences, il était probablement trop fatigué pour lever sa tête alors il était impossible de songer à soulever le corps en entier.

- Je suis désolé, dieu grognon, mais au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je ne me la ferme jamais. Quel est le problème à répondre à quelques questions? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais mieux à faire… Lui dit Tony, la voix tranchante. Il commençait à être ennuyé par le comportement du dieu.

- Honnêtement Stark, est-ce que tu n'as pas quelque chose de mieux à faire? Je ne veux pas répondre à tes questions ou t'amuser avec mes histoires. Trancha l'autre homme.

- Et puis ensuite? Tu vas rester dans ma maison, manger ma nourriture et boire mon alcool, mais tu es trop hautain et supérieur pour agir comme quelqu'un de reconnaissant.

- Est-ce que c'est ainsi que les humains montrent leur gratitude? En répondant à des questions dont le questionneur n'en a rien à foutre des réponses?

- Merde Loki, est-ce que tu peux juste être moins agressif? Je pense que je mérite mieux, considérant que tu restes dans ma putain de maison.

- Alors tu ne nies pas te foutre de mes réponses? Cracha le dieu.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je dis juste que tu n'as pas à vouloir me tuer chaque fois que je te pose une question. Si je ne voulais pas savoir la réponse, je ne poserais pas de questions, morons*.

Le sommeil faisait dire des choses étranges à Tony… il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait traité quelqu'un de moron… il était habituellement plus créatif avec ses insultes. Le dieu cligna des paupières à l'insulte. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas attendu à quelque chose comme ça aussi. Les commissures de ses lèvres tournèrent vers le haut, de façon juste assez visible pour que Tony le voie. Cela le fit se sentir un peu mieux. Il n'aimait pas Loki, mais après l'avoir analysé, observé et compris ce par quoi était passé le dieu… il méritait un peu de bonheur. Même si c'était au profit de celui de Tony.

Le silence régna un bon moment tandis que Tony remplit à nouveau son verre vide. Il essaya de ne pas montrer sa surprise lorsque Loki parla.

- Je ne pense pas retourner à Asgard, jamais. Même s'ils me demandent de revenir, ce que je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne feront pas, je n'y retournerai pas.

Tony n'avait pas de misère à croire cela. Il était pas mal sûr que la torture avait été exécutée par des personnes en haut de la hiérarchie. Même si Loki était capable d'éviter les gens qui lui avaient infligé ceci, il ne pourrait oublier que les autres s'étaient assis et n'avaient rien fait pour l'aider.

- Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas la moindre personne qui aimerait te revoir? Pas de femme ou quoi que ce soit?

Aussitôt, Tony aurait voulu cogner sa tête contre le bar pour la question aussi intime. L'alcool, le manque de sommeil et cette situation étrange rendaient sa langue curieuse blessante, apparemment. Le regard que Loki lui lança était vraiment clair : s'il ne se frappait pas lui-même contre le bar, il le ferait pour lui.

- Tu n'as pas fait tes devoirs sur nous les dieux alors? Mauvais travail Stark, tu dois toujours connaître tes ennemis. Dis le dieu presque béatement.

- Tu es mon ennemi alors? Parce que tu ne sembles pas dangereux en ce moment.

Oui, Tony avait décidément envie de mourir. Le dieu ne sembla pas vouloir lui faire la faveur de répondre et quitta la pièce. Après avoir calé son deuxième verre de scotch, Tony décida que retourner au lit serait probablement une idée intelligente.

- Jarvis, rappelle-moi de regarder la mythologie nordique demain. Concentre-toi sur les choses qui ont rapport à Loki d'accord?

- Oui monsieur.

Tony allait découvrir comment avait été la vie pour un certain dieu des malices.

* * *

À suivre…

* * *

*Moron est un mot qui signifie : Idiot/Imbécile


	6. Business Deal

**Cette histoire appartient à ****_Maroon-Dragon_**** pour ceux et celles qui ne le sauraient pas encore, je n'en suis que la traductrice ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, l'histoire avance un peu plus entre nos protagonistes...**

**Bonne lecture ^^ **

* * *

**6- Business deal**

La tête de Tony débordait d'informations fraîchement apprises. Il ne pensait pas connaître un expert sur Terre qui en savait plus sur Loki et la mythologie nordique que lui. À moins que Thor n'en sache plus. Dieu, après avoir lu toutes ces histoires, Tony compatissait vraiment avec son invité. Il avait senti le besoin de vérifier certaines histoires, les mythes n'étant probablement pas tous vrais, mais l'idée générale était là : la vie de Loki était merdique.

Il était dans son laboratoire en train d'écrire sur un écran de petites phrases et mots résumant une partie de l'histoire du dieu et cette dernière n'était pas inspirante. Il se demanda toutefois ce qui s'était passé avec Sigyn. Elle était censée se marier avec Loki, mais lorsqu'il avait demandé au dieu des informations là-dessus la veille, il ne l'avait pas suggérée comme personne susceptible de lui manquer. L'intelligence artificielle le sortit de ses rêveries, mettant fin à près de cinq heures intenses d'informations.

- Monsieur, madame Romanov, monsieur Barton et monsieur Rogers sont là pour vous voir.

- Merde, où est Loki actuellement? Jura Tony en fermant le fichier qu'il consultait.

- Dans sa chambre, la même place depuis le début de la journée monsieur.

S'il avait été programmé pour cela, l'ordinateur aurait probablement lancé un : Duh.

- Laisse les entrer alors.

Ce ne serait pas forcément une bonne chose que l'équipe découvre la présence d'un invité, mais l'ordinateur avait raison : Loki n'était pas sorti de sa chambre depuis la nuit dernière et il ne la quitterait sans doute pas ce soir aussi.

- Cap, Tash, Robin des bois, à quoi dois-je le plaisir de votre présence? S'exclama Tony lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce où les espions s'étaient déjà installés confortablement.

- Bruce a eu un _épisode_ et a demandé à être seul pour un moment et comme nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelles depuis un moment… Dis Natasha en acceptant le café offert par Tony.

- Comment vas-tu Tony? Demanda Rogers.

Il voulut raconter à quel point sa vie avait été folle depuis les derniers jours, enfin… plus qu'à l'habitude, mais cela lui apparut comme une trahison envers Loki. Les autres Avengers avaient été aussi révoltés que Tony lorsqu'ils avaient appris la libération de Loki après seulement deux ans alors… La seule différence maintenant était que le milliardaire savait quels effets avaient eu ces années. Les autres auraient certainement arraché la tête du dieu au moment où ils auraient su qu'il était ici…

- Je vais bien. Je travaille en ce moment sur de nouvelles améliorations pour mon armure. Mais vous, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive excepté le sauvetage du monde?

- Fury est plus révolté que jamais. Avec Loki en liberté, pouvant se trouver n'importe où, il cherche des fantômes partout. Nous avons parcouru la terre entière pour de futiles choses. J'espère vraiment que le dieu est mort quelque part parce que ces voyages m'ont rendu fou. Thor aurait pu nous donner des informations plus claires que seulement : _mon frère a été libéré_. Grogna Barton, se servant quelque chose de plus fort que du café à même le bar.

Tony déglutit difficilement.

- À propos de notre gros bucheron, où est Thor?

Déjà qu'avoir les Avengers ici était dangereux, il ne voulait pas que Thor se joigne à la partie…

- Aux dernières nouvelles, il rendait visite à Jane et retournait à Asgard ensuite, répondit Steve, son uniforme contrastant violemment avec le divan foncé sur lequel il était assis, ce qui lui donnait plus de grandeur qu'à l'habitude.

- Il semble avoir finalement abandonné son idiot de frère. Je pense que c'est bon pour lui de s'en être débarrassé. Loki ne voulait apparemment vraiment pas faire partie de cette famille.

La veuve noire accepta le verre de scotch tendu par Barton, qui en avait servi à toutes les personnes de la pièce.

- Monsieur, votre invité vient par ici. Dis l'IA, faisant presque échapper son verre à Tony.

- Okay les amis, c'est le temps de partir…

Tandis que Steve se leva immédiatement pour quitter la pièce, embarrassé par la vie débauchée de Tony, les deux autres parurent plutôt amusés.

- Tu travailles sur ton armure, c'est ça. Présente-nous ton invité, j'aimerais la rencontrer, plaisanta Barton en s'installant plus confortablement.

- J'imagine bien que tu le voudrais, moineau, considérant que c'est le plus près que tu pourrais t'approcher de _l'action_, mais pourrais-tu quitter maintenant? Je n'ai pas envie de l'effrayer, j'aimerais qu'elle revienne. Tenta-t-il en essayant de dissimuler le désespoir de sa voix, tout en calculant le nombre de temps qui lui restait pour jeter les autres dehors avant que Loki n'entre.

- Ah, allez, si quelqu'un peut l'effrayer c'est bien toi, plaisanta Natasha malgré qu'elle se soit relevée en entrainant Clint avec elle.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Tout le monde se figea et retint leur souffle. Loki avançait lentement, essayant de se faire le plus petit que possible même en étant debout. Tony se plaça heureusement juste à temps devant lui avant que Natasha ne plante ses dagues dans la gorge du dieu. Pour un moment, un silence tendu s'installa tandis qu'ils se dévisageaient tous. Clint et Natasha semblaient prêts à tuer et à poser des questions ensuite tandis que Steve semblait indécis entre attaquer Loki et faire reculer les autres.

- Bouge Tony, j'ai des choses à terminer avec lui, grogna Hawkeye.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Clint. Il a fait son temps à Asgard. Je ne peux te laisser le juger encore une fois.

Tony sut qu'il se ferait poignarder dans le dos, par Loki, s'il osait parler de sa torture aux autres Avengers, alors il se tut.

- Oublie ça, deux ans ne sont pas suffisants pour payer selon moi.

Le génie s'attendait presque à voir la femme bondir dans les airs comme un chat.

- Tu veux partir une guerre avec Asgard? Il a fait son temps, si on attaque un prince d'Asgard ils ne vont pas le prendre à la légère. Je doute que Thor pourra nous sauver sur ce coup-là.

Il était vraiment en train de chercher du temps ici, espérant que les autres ne sauraient pas qu'en fait, les dieux paieraient grassement les héros qui auraient attrapé et ramené le dieu des malices. Visiblement ils n'étaient pas au courant puisqu'ils rangèrent leurs armes.

- Est-ce que tu peux au moins nous expliquer ce qui se passe ici? Demanda Steve en tentant de réduire la tension.

C'était une très bonne question à laquelle Tony ne trouva pas de mensonges dans l'immédiat.

- Je suis venu pour apprendre. Interrompit Loki. D'une certaine façon, Stark est immunisé à ma magie et je suis venu savoir pourquoi. Ma présence ici, le long voyage que j'ai fait, n'est dû qu'à cela et Stark a été assez généreux pour m'offrir le logis.

C'était plus ou moins convaincant comme mensonge, mais son visage sérieux le rendait crédible. Les autres regardèrent Tony pour obtenir une confirmation.

- Oui, je voulais aussi savoir comment fonctionne sa magie et il m'a permis de faire une série de tests sur lui en échange d'informations sur le réacteur Arc. Ce n'est qu'une question d'affaires, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je l'apprécie plus que vous mes amis…

La dernière phrase sembla les rassurer un peu, les mettant à l'aise.

- Et si en fait il utilisait ces informations contre nous, une fois qu'il va en avoir assez?

- Je vous promets que je vais quitter Midgard seul et calmement. Je n'ai pas envie de partir une nouvelle guerre, dit Loki et ça sembla sincère.

- Combien de temps va-t-il rester, parce que je ne reviendrai pas tant qu'il sera ici.

C'était logique que Barton veuille être à n'importe quel endroit sauf ici, considérant que le dieu l'avait déjà assouvi. Les autres semblèrent d'accord avec cela.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre. Je vous le ferai savoir au moment où il quittera. Est-ce que vous pourriez, s'il vous plait, ne pas en informer Thor? Je n'ai pas envie de voir ma tour détruite encore une fois.

Il avait à coeur sa tour et il doutait vraiment que Loki soit enclin à voir son frère à nouveau. Ils acquiescèrent tous et quittèrent l'immeuble. L'adrénaline descendit soudainement et Tony s'effondra sur le divan, complètement vidé. Loki par contre ne bougea pas durant de longues minutes, figé.

- Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais. Lança Tony, attirant le regard du dieu au lieu de la porte empruntée par ses amis.

- Tu aurais dû me prévenir qu'ils étaient ici Stark. Fustigea le dieu, ses muscles se détendant lentement.

- Tu es resté dans ta chambre la majeure partie du temps et ils n'allaient pas rester longtemps alors je me suis dit que ça allait être correct, qu'il n'y avait pas de risques. Ils sont juste venus me rendre visite, si je l'avais su, plus tôt ce matin je t'aurais prévenu.

Tony était juste trop fatigué pour se battre. Mais il se souvint brusquement de quelque chose dont il devait faire part au dieu.

- J'ai finalement lu des informations sur la mythologie nordique, est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as cinq enfants?

- Non Stark, j'avais cinq enfants. D'une certaine manière, vous les humains avez réussi à obtenir cette seule partie de notre histoire correctement. Dit-il tristement en quittant la pièce.

Tony détestait que les humains aient raison parfois. Maudissant sa curiosité, il se dirigea vers le bar, ayant besoin d'un alcool fort immédiatement.

/…/

Ce fut presque quatre heures plus tard qu'il décida qu'il avait assez pensé pour la nuit, il se dirigea vers on lit en se demandant si Loki était toujours éveillé et s'il accepterait des excuses de sa part. Il avait été un vrai salaud insensible.

Il allait cogner à la porte de la chambre d'ami lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose. Ce n'était pas vraiment fort, mais le gémissement qui sortit des lèvres du dieu lui fendit le cœur. Personne ne devait être si brisé. Il ouvrit la porte un peu pour voir si le dieu était éveillé ou pas, mais il le trouva gigotant dans son lit. Les cheveux de Loki étaient complètement en bataille et sa peau était recouverte de sueur. Mais c'était l'expression sur le visage de Loki qui l'obligea à aller vers le lit. Les yeux étaient fortement fermés et des sillons de larmes couvraient son visage, sa bouche était ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Seigneur, est-ce qu'il ressemblait vraiment à cela lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars? Quelque part au fond de ses pensées, son cerveau l'informa que de réveiller quelqu'un qui faisait un cauchemar n'était pas une bonne idée, mais il l'ignora. Peut importe quels étaient les démons que Loki affrontait, ils étaient certainement pires que ceux qu'il trouverait au réveil.

- Loki, réveille-toi. Réveille-toi Rodolphe, allez.

Il attrapa une épaule et secoua le dieu. Deux yeux verts brillants fixèrent soudainement Tony, toujours embrumés par les restes du rêve qui le torturait et le laissait dans une telle détresse.

- Stark? Demanda Loki la voix rauque.

Sa tête pulsait et sa gorge était sèche. Avait-il réveillé le génie milliardaire avec ses cauchemars? Il passa ses mains sur son visage et recula presque en sentant qu'il était mouillé de larmes.

- Ça va aller, tu faisais un cauchemar. Je vais aller te chercher un verre d'eau.

L'homme entra dans la salle de bain mitoyenne sous le regard curieux de Loki. L'humain était si attentionné envers lui, chose qui lui sembla presque étrangère tant il y avait d'années depuis la dernière fois où on s'était occupé de lui. La réunion avec les Avengers lui avait rappelé à quel point il était sans défense sans sa magie et cela avait provoqué un cauchemar plus violent. Pas que les autres ne l'étaient pas, mais celui-là avait été particulièrement douloureux. Tellement réel. Il frissonna en s'en souvenant.

Stark revint un peu trop tôt au goût de Loki et lui tendit le verre. À la surprise du dieu, Tony s'assit au pied du lit, semblant inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stark?

Il se sentait trop vulnérable en ce moment pour se défendre, et il voulait seulement voir l'homme partir et quitter sa chambre.

- J'allais te demander la même chose en fait.

- Quoi? « Est-ce que l'homme aimait le rendre confus? » se demanda-t-il

- Est-ce que tu prévois tout garder pour toi ou penses-tu en parler? Que veux-tu faire à propos de ça, Rodolphe?

La dernière insulte sonna plus comme un surnom affectueux qu'une plaisanterie envers lui. Pour un moment, Loki regarda l'homme en face de lui. Même s'il n'aimait pas les questions, le génie devait posséder un certain courage pour les poser parce que même sans magie, Loki pourrait facilement lui éclater la tête.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais en parler, humain? Est-ce que tu ne sais pas déjà tout grâce à ton maudit ordinateur?

- Jarvis ne peut me donner que les blessures physiques. Est-ce vous n'avez pas des thérapeutes d'où tu viens? Ce n'est pas bien d'ignorer toute cette merde que tu gardes. _Toujours le même Stark_…

- Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que ça t'intéresse, que je parle ou non, répondit-il hautainement.

- Bien sûr que c'est important. Tu ne pourras jamais plus te reposer si tu continues de tout garder pour toi. Dit-il en pointant le lit complètement défait.

- Vraiment Stark, comment dites-vous déjà : C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité? Siffla-t-il en replaçant les draps, soudainement conscient qu'il ne portait pas de chandail.

- Peut-être, mais ça veut seulement dire que j'ai raison. Tu peux difficilement dire que je vais bien… et tu ne veux pas me ressembler n'est-ce pas? _L'humain avait raison là-dessus_…

- Est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste oublier cette conversation, humain? On s'en fout de si je guéris ou pas, ça ne te concerne pas.

Il refusa de regarder les yeux bruns dérangeant parce qu'ils semblaient empreints de pitié. C'était toujours la même chose : pitié ou colère. Lorsque l'autre se leva, une soudaine panique agrippa le cœur de Loki et avant même qu'il ne le réalise, il attrapa le poignet de l'autre homme. Il le lâcha immédiatement, comme s'il avait été brûlé par le contact. C'était ridicule et illogique que Stark l'aide à faire partir ses cauchemars, mais quelque part, son cerveau avait jugé Stark comme personne de confiance, chose complètement infondée bien sûr. Il fut surpris lorsque l'homme ne quitta pas la chambre, il semblait songeur.

- Déplace-toi Rodolphe, lança-t-il en soulevant les draps et en s'installant sur le lit.

Loki se déplaça automatiquement de l'autre côté pour éviter tout contact.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Stark? Siffla-t-il.

- Fais juste te rendormir Loki. Jarvis, lumières.

La pièce retrouva sa noirceur et pour un instant, Loki ne fit que regarder l'homme étendu à son côté, le dos tourné vers lui. Une douce lumière bleutée était visible de l'autre côté, là où le réacteur se trouvait. Stark avait donc décidé d'écouter ses pensées irrationnelles et rester, comme le voulait le dieu. Loki refusa de songer à tout ce que cela impliquait, mais une petite pointe de gratitude faisait son chemin vers son cœur. Tandis qu'il s'étendit de nouveau, son dos tourné également vers Stark, il ferma les yeux. C'était peut-être inconcevable de penser ainsi, mais il se sentait un peu mieux lorsque l'homme de fer était près de lui.

* * *

_À suivre..._

_Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?_

_À la semaine prochaine ^^ _


	7. Endorphins

Cette histoire appartient à **_Maroon-Dragon_** pour ceux et celles qui ne le sauraient pas encore, je n'en suis que la traductrice ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, l'histoire avance un peu plus entre nos protagonistes...

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**7- Endorphins**

Plus tard ce jour-là, Loki se réveilla seul, se sentant plus reposé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un long moment. Un bref instant, il se demanda où était Stark, mais en regardant autour il trouva une note sur la table de chevet. _Rejoins-moi au laboratoire dès que tu lis ça_. Alors comme ça le scientifique avait commencé les recherches sans lui… Après avoir lavé la sueur due à un cauchemar et attrapé une pomme, Loki descendit les marches jusqu'à l'atelier. C'était clairement insonorisé puisqu'il vit les lèvres de l'homme bouger, mais il n'entendit rien. Puis les portes s'ouvrirent.

- Bon matin, belle au bois dormant. En forme pour un peu de remue-méninges?

Loki ne pouvait que regarder avec amusement le laboratoire : c'était un bordel incroyable.

- Comment diable peux-tu construire quelque chose ici, Stark? Questionna-t-il en évitant une boite remplie de visses.

- Oh, habituellement je demande à Jarvis de ranger lorsque j'ai fini.

Il balaya quelques feuilles de sa table pour pouvoir y mettre une nouvelle pile.

- Voici toutes les informations que j'ai trouvées sur ce petit sceptre qu'est le tien.

- Ce _petit_ sceptre pourrait facilement te tuer, alors un peu de respect s'il te plait. Où est-il, si je peux me permettre?

Vraiment, comment pouvait-il même trouver quelque chose dans ce dépotoir? Enrichis de hautes technologies et de déchets de grande valeur, certes, mais quand même un dépotoir. Les seules choses visiblement identifiables étaient les écrans d'ordinateur, les tables et les voitures. Le reste n'était qu'un fouillis de papiers, d'écrous et autres pièces de métal. Avec curiosité, il tendit une carotte trouvée par terre à Stark qui murmura : « Expérience » comme si ça répondait à tout.

- Il est par ici, dit-il en ouvrant deux panneaux d'armoires, révélant son sceptre dans toute sa gloire, reposant sur des coussins épais et moelleux.

- Au moins tu le traites mieux que le reste, souffla Loki en prenant son bienaimé bâton à son voleur.

- S'il te plait Rodolphe, mon armure est polie tous les jours. Je prends soin de toutes mes créations, souffla l'homme. Maintenant, la partie amusante : Cette magie que tu utilises est faite de quoi?

L'énergie déployée par Stark lorsqu'il était question de nouvelles connaissances lui rappela celle des jeunes enfants durant les festins d'Asgard.

- Ma magie est une forme d'énergie, tu n'avais pas déjà découvert ça Stark?

- Bien sûr que je l'ai découvert, c'est un élément pur, impossible à diviser. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment tu le crées. Soupira l'homme en ouvrant une nouvelle fenêtre d'ordinateur montrant Loki au combat, utilisant son sceptre.

Pendant un instant il ne dit rien, constatant tous les dommages qu'il avait causés en regardant la vidéo.

- Vous, mortels, avez quelque chose nommé le Zen, cet état d'équilibre pur. La magie ne fait pas qu'exister, même si certains ont une prédisposition pour elle. Il faut apprendre à créer cette balance intérieure et à atteindre l'énergie formée par cet équilibre. Une fois que ce point est atteint, il faut s'entrainer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus facile encore de l'atteindre, expliqua Loki, traçant du doigt les courbes et les runes gravées de son sceptre.

- Donc, si je commence à faire du yoga, je pourrai faire de la magie? Demanda Tony avec espoir, que Loki fut heureux de briser.

- La seule chose que ça permettrait Stark, c'est de te la fermer pour de longs moments. Votre espère a été sans magie depuis trop longtemps, à un point où elle ne viendra jamais à vous, même si certains naissent encore disposés à la magie. Par exemple, ces âmes perdues, ceux qui ont une connexion spéciale avec les animaux et ceux qui, autre fois, n'étaient pas tous des charlatans diseurs de bonne aventure.

La pierre bleue au bout de son sceptre brilla faiblement lorsqu'il plaça son doigt dessus.

- Donc, y a-t-il plusieurs enchanteurs à Asgard? Je n'ai pas l'impression que Thor pourrait faire plus que balancer son marteau et provoquer une mauvaise météo. Dit-il tout en notant au tableau des mots résumant la conversation.

- Thor est, comme la majorité des dieux, un imbécile. La sorcellerie requiert une concentration que la plupart n'ont pas. Ils préfèrent les combats glorieux et les talents du combat plutôt que de l'esprit. Les seules personnes encore capables de plus que le combat physique sont ceux de la première génération et j'ai bien l'impression que la magie va bientôt mourir avec eux…

Même si Loki ne souhaitait que de mauvaises choses à la plupart des êtres de l'autre monde, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir comme le dernier d'une race mourante et il en fut blessé.

- Pourquoi elle disparaîtra? Tu as dit que ce n'était pas héréditaire donc n'importe quel dieu peut l'apprendre non?

C'était amusant de voir à quel point Stark était intéressé par l'information que le dieu lui apprenait. Pendant des années, Loki avait cherché quelqu'un pour partager son savoir et la personne qui était finalement prête à l'écouter était ironiquement un mortel.

- Tu comprends le concept d'énergie Stark, lorsque vous ne pouvez pas le contrôler, la plupart du temps il devient volatil. Les sorciers débutants doivent être entraînés et supervisés. Les laisser libres à Asgard détruirait la cité. J'ai moi-même presque détruit la moitié du palais en pratiquant seul.

Stark rit aux éclats de cela, ne provoquant que ses propres souvenirs.

- Je me souviens de mon père en colère contre moi parce que j'ai accidentellement détruit la voiture que j'avais retapée. Semblerait donc que nous sommes deux sources d'énergie volatiles, plaisanta-t-il et encore une fois, Loki eut un début de sourire. Tu peux quand même leur apprendre, enh Rodolphe? Tu ne sembles pas sur le point de mourir en tout cas…

- Tu impliques par là mon retour à Asgard, ce qui n'arrivera jamais. Je fais partie d'une race en voie d'extinction j'ai ai bien peur.

- Ne serais-tu pas capable de l'apprendre à tes futurs enfants?

Apparemment, le mortel n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il venait de dire puisqu'il se tendit immédiatement, s'attendant à une attaque de Loki. Tout ce que le dieu ressentit fut une douleur aigüe dans la poitrine.

- J'ai déjà perdu cinq enfants Stark, je n'ai pas envie d'en perdre d'autres.

Il refusa de regarder Stark pour ne pas y voir la pitié dans ses yeux.

- Est-ce que Jormungand est toujours sur Terre? Ne peux-tu pas lui rendre visite?

- Il m'a été enlevé à la naissance. Il ne connait rien de plus que les profondeurs de vos océans. Même si je voulais le voir, j'ai bien peur qu'il soit trop effrayé par vous autres mortels en montant à la surface et je ne peux aller à une telle profondeur. Dit-il, voulant que Stark se la ferme.

- Je vois…

Pendant un bon moment, il y eut un silence gêné.

- Je t'ai parlé de ma magie, maintenant raconte-moi comment tu as fini avec cette veilleuse dans ta poitrine.

L'humain lui jeta un regard étrange, se demandant s'il plaisantait ou non.

- Cette _veilleuse_ me garde en vie et alimente mon armure, alors un peu de respect s'il te plait, lui renvoya-t-il au visage, ce qui fit grogner Loki.

- Je suis désolé, je vais parler de l'impressionnante veilleuse avec un peu plus de respect alors.

- Tu n'as pas dit le mot magique… Provoqua Tony. Loki roula des yeux.

- Raconte-moi… s'il te plait.

Le dernier mot fut dit avec tellement de mauvaise foi que Stark craqua d'hilarité. Lorsqu'il cessa finalement de rire, il expliqua comment il avait abouti avec le réacteur Arc et ce qu'il faisait.

- Donc, tu as seulement un très gros et très puissant aimant dans le corps? Ça explique pourquoi ma magie ne fonctionne pas sur toi alors… ça doit avoir repoussé l'énergie. Deux pôles négatifs ont probablement rebondi l'un sur l'autre. Réfléchit Loki, tournant un vieux réacteur entre ses mains, inspectant la petite chose qui contenait autant de pouvoirs sous tous les angles.

- Probablement, j'ai déjà été capable d'utiliser l'énergie de Thor contre lui également. Je pense que je l'ai envoyé au travers de trois ou quatre arbres avant qu'il n'arrête de voler dans les airs.

Loki rit.

- J'ai vu ça, c'était la première fois que mon frère sentait sa propre énergie contre lui. Oh, j'apprécie encore ce souvenir, sourit-il avec nostalgie.

Tony recommença à prendre des notes sur son tableau, alors Loki décida d'inspecter les alentours. Il ouvrit de nombreuses armoires et plusieurs tiroirs, n'accordant aucune attention à Tony qui enfilait l'armure pour essayer les nouvelles technologies sur lesquelles il avait travaillé récemment. Lorsqu'il trouva une boite fermée à clé, il ne put résister. Même si sa magie n'était pas encore assez forte pour faire quelque chose d'aussi puissant que le guérir, il pouvait certainement ouvrir un loquet. Il ouvrit le petit panneau pour trouver une tonne de petites pièces grises volant autour de la boite, semblant suspendues dans les airs. Il y avait un petit interrupteur sur le côté que Loki ferma pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Ce fut seulement grâce à ses réflexes de dieu qu'il évita les objets soudainement propulsés dans tous les sens. Il y eut plusieurs petits bruits de métal entrechoqué tandis qu'ils frappaient l'armure que portait actuellement Tony. L'une des pièces était même coincée entre ses deux yeux.

- Loki… Gronda Stark qui, malgré la voix métallique de l'amure, parvint à donner un ton grondeur à sa voix. As-tu ouvert la boite avec les aimants?

C'était une question rhétorique, mais il sentit quand même le besoin d'y répondre.

- Ça dépend, est-ce celle avec un loquet et un interrupteur sur le côté? autrement… non

C'était dur de prendre l'homme au sérieux lorsqu'il avait trois morceaux de métal coincés dans le derrière de son armure. Il étouffa un rire quelques secondes, mais au final, le besoin de rire était plus fort et pour la première fois en une décennie, Loki rit franchement. Pas de son rire moqueur habituel ou celui qu'il utilisait pour faire plaisir à son frère et ses invités idiots. Non, c'était la vraie chose, avec les endorphines incluses, et il se sentit merveilleusement bien.

* * *

_À suivre..._

_**Reviews sans compte** : _

_Katy : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que la traduction te plaise et j'espère que tu as aimé cette suite ^^ À plus_


	8. Of sleeping and Potts

**Bonjour ! Cette histoire appartient à _Maroon-dragon_, je ne détiens que la traduction. **

**Si ma traduction progresse bien, je vais peut-être faire en sorte que la publication soit plus rapide, genre deux chapitres par semaine... je verrai selon mon avancée ^^**

**Je vais aussi traduire une nouvelle fiction de _Maroon-dragon _: Day One, qui apparaîtra probablement demain :) **

**Chapitres traduits : 18 / 38**

* * *

**8- Of sleeping and Potts**  
Après avoir finalement enlevé les aimants de son armure, Tony décida que garder Loki dans son laboratoire était trop dangereux pour sa santé. De plus, Loki avait semblé dans un état anormal, presque drogué, et n'avait cessé de sourire tout le temps ce qui rendait l'atmosphère insupportable. Son sourire était vraiment contagieux et Tony n'avait pas vraiment envie de le lui faire disparaître. Les souvenirs le feraient bien assez tôt de toute façon.  
— Allez, vient Rodolphe, sortons d'ici. Dit-il en poussant l'autre homme hors de son laboratoire.  
— Sérieusement Stark, pourquoi gardes-tu des aimants si puissants dans ton laboratoire?  
Il repoussa la main sur son épaule, mais pas aussi fort qu'il l'aurait fait la veille. Stark était resté avec lui sans même qu'il ne le lui demande et sans rien y gagner et c'était quelque chose que Loki ne pouvait ignorer. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait? Il se sentait redevable à l'homme d'une quelconque façon.  
L'homme le regarda comme s'il était un idiot, sans toutefois répondre à sa question.  
Ils étaient restés en bas plus longtemps que l'aurait cru Loki. Le soleil était déjà en train de tomber dans le ciel, colorant la pièce d'une belle couleur orange.  
— Et bien, c'est l'heure du dîner on dirait bien, Jarvis appelle le restaurant Domino' s (1) et commande comme d'habitude.  
— Sans problème monsieur. Répondit l'ordinateur.  
Après un peu plus d'une semaine dans le manoir Stark, il s'était un peu habitué à l'intelligence artificielle british, mais quelques fois elle le dérangeait.  
— J'ai besoin de te poser une question Stark, pourquoi un accent british? Demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le divan, gémissant lorsqu'il tomba sur un muscle encore endolori.  
— Pourquoi pas, Jarvis est comme mon domestique et le cliché d'un domestique c'est d'en avoir un British, ou bien il pourrait se faire passer pour James Bond si jamais ce n'est pas assez convainquant.  
Stark se laissa tomber à côté de lui, posant ses pieds sur la table basse en face d'eux.  
— Je suis désolé, mais il pourrait prétendre être qui exactement?  
Stark le regarda avec une sorte de pitié dans le regard.  
— S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu connais la merveille qu'est James Bond. Gémit Tony.  
— Pourquoi est-ce que je demanderais si je savais déjà la repon-  
Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de l'entrée.  
— Votre pizza est arrivée, monsieur, et ne me traitez pas de domestique encore s'il vous plaît... Monsieur.  
L'ordinateur avait des tonalités trop lasses pour un ordinateur. Tony grogna quelque chose à propos de le jeter et le remplacer pour un modèle différent qui ne ferait que dire : « bien sur monsieur » tandis qu'il allait accueillir le livreur.  
Pour Loki, l'odeur qui précéda le retour de l'humain était alléchante.  
— Qu'est-ce? Ça ne sent comme rien de ce que nous avons à Asgard. Demanda-t-il, ne quittant pas des yeux la grosse boîte dans les mains de Stark, ce qui sembla l'amuser.  
— C'est la meilleure invention de l'espèce humaine et cela inclut Jarvis.  
Il ouvrit la boîte et prit une pointe. C'était à la fois fascinant et désespérant de voir l'immense quantité de fromage et de gras qui entra dans la bouche de Tony. Il fallut un moment, trop long, pour que Loki réalise qu'il le regardait parce que l'homme à côté toussa et lui dit :  
— Prend une pointe, ça ne te tuera pas... À moins que tu ne souffres de problèmes de cœur, mais ça n'arrive habituellement que bien plus tard...  
Avec anticipation, Loki prit la pointe des mains de l'autre homme et en mangea une petite bouchée. Ça ne ressemblait définitivement à rien de ce qu'il avait déjà mangé, et il se rendit compte qu'il aurait manqué quelque chose s'il n'y avait pas gouté. Tony le regardait, tentant de savoir s'il aimait la pizza, pour un instant, le dieu fut tenté de tout recracher seulement pour énerver Stark. Ça aurait été du gaspillage de nourriture par contre et Loki était vraiment affamé. Il releva donc simplement un sourcil et le mortel comprit le message, continuant de manger sa propre pointe.  
- Jarvis, mets-nous un peu de James Bond. C'est le temps que le dieu ici présent apprenne les vraies merveilles que possède la Terre.  
Un écran géant sortit du plafond et les lumières baissèrent d'intensité, jusqu'à ce que la seule source de lumière soit celle de l'extérieur et l'écran devant eux. Se plaçant confortablement sur le divan, Loki décida simplement de ne pas demander et seulement regarder ce qui allait se passer.

- Loki, Loki! Rodolphe!  
Quelque chose, ou alors quelqu'un, était en train de l'appeler. « Non, pas ça! » Dans un moment de pure frayeur, Loki repoussa l'intrus, prenant immédiatement une posture de défense face à la personne qui venait de le réveiller.  
- JARVIS, LUMIÈRES! Cria quelqu'un.  
- Stark? Questionna le dieu confus. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
- Oh, allo Belle au bois dormant, murmura l'autre homme.  
Il frotta le derrière de sa tête et regarda sa table à café avec une envie de meurtre.  
- Qu'est-ce qui, par Odin, s'est passé?  
Le rêve duquel il avait été réveillé disparaissait de sa mémoire lorsqu'il tenta de comprendre le problème actuel.  
- Tu faisais un cauchemar… encore, devrais-je ajouter. Tu sais, ce n'est pas très poli de s'endormir durant un marathon de film aussi épique.  
L'homme se redressa finalement, ses mains étaient propres et donc, il ne s'était clairement pas ouvert la tête sur le coin de la table.  
- Est-ce qu'on peut en venir au point où tu me secouais?  
Il survola la pièce. Les coussins, qui étaient autrefois sur le divan, étaient éparpillés au travers de la pièce et la table à café était rendue bien plus loin du divan qu'avant qu'il s'endorme.  
- Tu criais. Lança Tony qui semblait assez troubler d'avoir vu cela. Tu étais en train de leur crier d'arrêter et lorsque j'ai essayé de te réveiller, tu ne répondais pas à ma voix alors j'ai attrapé ton épaule… et là tu t'es mis à balancer tout partout. Tu as fait de mon salon une zone de guerre. De toute façon, tu ne voulais pas rester immobile et tu aurais bien fini par te blesser alors j'ai fait de mon mieux pour te garder immobile pendant que j'essayais de te réveiller.  
Loki sembla gêné et blessé que Stark l'ait vu dans un si mauvais état. Il avait été semblable la nuit dernière, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi violent avant aujourd'hui. Il tenta de se souvenir de son rêve et rapidement, il souhaita ne pas s'en être rappelé.  
- Loki, à quoi tu rêvais bordel? Parce que, vraiment, ça semblait être une merde effrayante dans laquelle tu étais plongé.  
Stark se déplaça vers le bar, servit deux grands verres de son liquide ambré favori et prit les deux verres dans ses mains tremblantes. Loki se demanda s'il devait en parler à l'homme. Il ne le voulait pas particulièrement, mais lorsqu'il vit Stark frotter encore le derrière de sa tête, il changea d'avis. Il avait blessé l'homme qui essayait seulement de l'aider.  
- Tu sais… les choses dont j'ai souffert dans les prisons d'Asgard.  
Il avala la majorité du liquide d'un seul coup, ayant besoin de toute l'aide possible pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle.  
- Je revivais les pires moments possible, alors tu pourras comprendre que lorsque je t'ai vu au-dessus de moi… j'ai paniqué, pardonne-moi.  
- Il n'y a rien à pardonner. J'aurais probablement fait la même chose.  
Pour une fois, l'humain n'eut pas cette petite attitude suffisante qu'il arborait habituellement. Même s'il n'avait pas aimé l'intrusion de Stark par le fichier que Jarvis avait monté, il était content de ne pas avoir à tout dire à Tony.  
- Si tu es inconfortable avec des gens autour de toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé de rester hier... ou était-ce plutôt ce matin?  
- Je n'ai jamais fait ça! S'exclama Loki. Tu es celui qui a grimpé dans mon lit sans que je ne te le demande.  
Tony lui jeta un regard qui disait « ben voyons ».  
- Et bien, tu ne pas m'as poussé hors du lit ou même mieux : tu n'as pas fait de cauchemar.  
- Il semble que tes attentions gentilles ont permis à mon inconscient de te percevoir comme quelque chose de bien. Ne t'en fait pas Stark, la prochaine fois que tu viendras dans mon lit sans invitation, tu seras aussitôt sur le sol à côté.  
Loki voulait être sûr que l'homme comprenait qu'il pouvait prendre soin de lui-même, sans aide.  
- Et si je suis invité? Loki le regarda avec un regard attentif, ce qui le fit sourire. Tu n'as pas fait de cauchemar et si cela signifie que tu dors mieux, alors plus vite tu seras guéri…  
- Je peux rendre soin de moi parfaitement bien, Stark.  
Apparemment, il n'avait pas compris le message subtil de Tony.  
- Je sais que tu le peux, mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire que tu devrais rester seul. Je sais par quoi tu es passé, enfin, avec certaines limites. Je serais devenu fou si je n'avais pas eu quelqu'un sur qui me reposer.  
Il était clairement en train de se souvenir de douloureuses blessures, parce que son visage se tendit.  
- Je…  
Peut-être que ce n'était pas tant d'aider Loki à guérir. Le dieu songea qu'à un certain moment, il y avait longtemps, le mortel n'avait peut-être pas été capable de sauver quelqu'un en particulier. Une blessure qui était clairement en train de réapparaître. Peut-être que ce marché entre eux leur irait à tous les deux. Il dormirait mieux et Stark pourrait arrêter de le regarder comme un chiot battu, l'expression ne lui allant pas du tout.  
- Je dors du côté gauche du lit, termina Loki.  
- Oh, allez Rodolphe, c'est mon côté favori du lit.  
Son caractère emmerdeur était déjà de retour et d'une certaine façon, c'était bien que ce soit le cas.  
- Tu veux m'aider ou pas? Je croyais que c'était une coutume midgardienne de toujours laisser les invités choisir en premier. Lança Loki tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.  
- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air de suivre les règles? Rétorqua Stark.

- Tony, Jarvis m'a dit que tu étais ici…  
La voix de Pepper Potts alerta Tony que, peut-être, il avait besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était bien confortable dans le lit. Pendant la nuit, Loki avait enroulé son bras autour de la taille de Tony et même s'ils ne dormaient habituellement pas vraiment proche dans le lit, ça avait été plutôt bien, le dieu étant clairement du type possessif. Le bruit de Pepper quittant rapidement la chambre le fit se lever et sortir aussitôt de la pièce.  
Il la retrouva dans le salon, à arpenter les lieux.  
- Pepper, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici bordel?  
- Vraiment Tony, je m'étais mis en tête que peut-être tu serais un peu plus déchiré par notre rupture, mais voilà, tu dors déjà avec un autre homme!  
Elle avait visiblement un problème avec quelque chose que le génie ne parvenait pas à comprendre.  
- Sérieusement Pepper, on a rompu il y a six mois et je ne dors pas avec ce mec… enfin, en théorie oui mais…  
- Seigneur, j'ai pensé que peut-être on pouvait se donner une autre chance parce que je m'ennuie de toi mais tu as clairement trouvé une autre forme d'amusement.  
Il n'était pas certain si elle lui parlait ou si elle ne se parlait pas plutôt à voix haute.  
- Parce que tu me manques Tony. Parce que tes blagues me manquent et aussi le fait que je te retrouvais toujours dans ton laboratoire. Je m'ennuie de…  
- Je te manque? Pepper, nous avons rompu parce que tu ne pouvais pas m'endurer et maintenant tu reviens en me disant que tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge!  
Est-ce qu'elle croyait vraiment pouvoir revenir quand bon lui semblait?  
- Je ne t'ai pas quitté parce que je ne pouvais plus te supporter, mais parce que je ne pouvais plus endurer ton armure et les dangers qui viennent avec.  
Il fut surpris de ne pas voir Loki arriver avec tout le bruit qu'ils faisaient. Il était probablement caché dans un coin quelque part, écoutant la conversation.  
- Devine quoi Pepper, cette armure fait partie de moi! C'est alimenté par la même chose qui me garde en vie, tu te souviens! Tu ne peux pas avoir un et te débarrasser de l'autre, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça!  
- Ne crois pas que je ne sache pas ça! Je t'ai détesté chaque fois que tu participais à des missions dangereuses, mais peu importe le nombre de fois que je te suppliais, tu ne restais jamais avec moi. Tu n'as jamais songé à quel point ça me rendait inquiète? Seigneur Tony, tu es allé dans l'espace avec un missile, sais-tu ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là? Pleura-t-elle  
Il détestait la voir pleurer, mais cela ne changerait pas la situation.  
- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici Potts, parce que je suis toujours l'homme que j'étais avant. Je ne vais jamais rejeter les personnes qui ont besoin de mon aide.  
Ce serait bien une journée froussarde, du style laissez juste quelqu'un sauver le monde à ma place, ricana-t-il après que Pepper l'accuse de toujours quitter la maison. Envoyons quelqu'un qui avait une famille qui s'inquiéterait autant… ironisa-t-il mentalement.  
- Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul chez les Avengers! Ceux avec des vrais pouvoirs, sans cette armure dont tu es tombé amoureux. Elle prit une grande respiration. Mais je peux encore gérer ça parce que tu me manques plus que je déteste l'armure. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie Tony. Nous avons été ensemble si longtemps…  
Elle essaya de toucher son visage mais il attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle ne soit trop proche.  
- Tu étais une grande amie pour moi Pepper et je t'ai aimé un jour, mais je suis Tony et Iron Man à la fois et je n'irais pas encore au-delà de cela parce que tu m'auras regardé avec de la haine chaque fois que je quittais. Sois tu aimes les deux parties de moi, ou tu ne les aimes pas du tout.  
Il lâcha sa main et se retourna. Pour un instant, elle resta debout sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que la colère l'envahisse. Elle se sentait blessée et abandonnée et il ne put empêcher ce qui allait se passer.  
- J'espère que tu es heureux seul, parce que personne n'aimera jamais les deux parties de toi.  
Le son du métal sur la céramique lui apprit qu'elle avait laissé tomber le double de clé qu'elle avait. Lorsque la porte claqua derrière elle, il se laissa tomber sur le divan. Comment sa vie pouvait-elle être aussi merdique?

* * *

_À suivre..._


	9. Insults and getting even

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le prochain chapitre de TSU - de Maroon-dragon. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ **

**Je publierai le prochain chapitre le 25 juin au lieu du 24, parce qu'ici au Québec c'est la Saint-Jean Baptiste et donc, jour férié bien mérité ^^ **

* * *

**9 – Insults and getting even**  
Loki n'était pas trop sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il aller voir Tony ou le laisser souffrir seul? Il eut rapidement l'idée que la seule chose qui pouvait rendre heureux Stark était un verre de son liquide ambré favori. Il songea également que l'homme se noierait littéralement dans l'alcool un de ces jours. Loki n'était pas du tout concerné par les problèmes émotionnels de l'homme mais d'une certaine façon, il avait une dette envers lui. Stark avait ressenti le besoin d'aider Loki en un sens parce qu'il avait été seul les fois où il avait eu le plus besoin de quelqu'un. Enfin, le fait est qu'il avait essayé d'aider Loki, que ce soit pour son propre avantage ou pas. Le dieu regarda en silence le plus petit homme se redresser et se diriger vers le bar. Tellement prévisible.  
- Il y a de meilleures façons de soulager ton esprit, tu sais. Commenta-t-il finalement et s'il ne cherchait pas à rendre l'homme mieux, il savoura le choc causé par sa voix.  
- J'aurais dû savoir que tu écouterais aux portes, grogna Stark.  
- Je pouvais difficilement ignorer vos différents puisque vous parliez très fort. Pas un bon moyen pour se réveiller par contre. Je te suggère également de ne pas utiliser l'alcool pour oublier ta misère Stark, c'est hautement destructif.  
Il ne fit rien pour s'approcher ou donner quelconque forme de réconfort à l'homme. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dans lequel il excellait et certainement pas une chose qui serait appréciée.  
- Oh vraiment, tu es celui qui parle de choses « destructives ». Toi qui as essayé et échoué à contrôler une planète entière parce que ton père ne t'aimait pas. C'était un coup bas.  
- Vraiment Stark, ne parle pas de choses dont tu n'as aucune idée. Avertis le dieu.  
- Alors je te conseille de faire la même chose!  
C'était étonnant, mais le visage habituellement sans émotion du dieu était maintenant comme une passoire qui laissait passer de la colère, de la douleur et même de la trahison.  
- Pour vrai Stark, tu crois que dans tous mes siècles d'existence je n'ai pas su ce que l'amour et la trahison veulent dire? J'ai aimé et perdu autant que vous les humains. Tu as fait tes recherches, tu as su pour le destin de mes enfants.  
Pourquoi le mortel était aussi difficile... d'ailleurs, il pouvait déjà dire que l'alcool faisait effet. Le manque de sommeil et de nourriture rendait la magie de la boisson deux fois plus rapide.  
- Vraiment Loki, tu ne sais rien de tout ça parce que tu n'as pas de cœur.  
Aussitôt que les mots quittèrent la bouche de Tony, son regret fut immédiatement visible. Ça n'avait pas d'importance pour le dieu, Tony avait déjà dit ses cruelles paroles. Il savait plus que quiconque que les mots d'une personne ivre étaient habituellement les plus honnêtes. Sans même daigner écouter les excuses, Loki quitta la pièce.  
- Merde, merde, merde! Jura Tony, sa migraine empirant.  
Pourquoi des choses comme celles-là lui arrivaient toujours à lui? Quand les choses commençaient à bien aller, un autre problème apparaissait. Il avait envoyé balader Pepper, pas qu'il regrettait parce qu'il avait dit la vérité, et maintenant il rajoutait le dieu à ses problèmes. Sauf que lui, il regrettait. Il grogna en songeant à ses mots. Ils étaient cruels et inutiles. Il était juste un peu en colère, et Tony s'était défoulé sur la première personne de son entourage. Seigneur, comment pouvait-il s'habituer à cela, il savait comment provoquer les gens et il se souciait rarement de l'impact de ses paroles sur les gens mais c'était Loki. Pas qu'il aimait le dieu tant que ça, mais il ne le détestait pas. Il était passé par l'enfer et était en pleine guérison, et Tony lançait un sac de sel sur chacune des blessures, comme s'il ouvrait chacune des cicatrices d'un seul coup.  
Quelques fois il se demandait si les choses n'auraient pas été plus faciles s'il était mort en Afghanistan.  
Au lieu de se verser un autre verre, Tony décida que peut-être trouver le dieu serait une meilleure idée pour le moment. Il détestait devoir le faire et il était terrible pour cela, mais il avait besoin de s'excuser. Loki n'avait littéralement aucune autre place où aller et aucune force pour le faire. Il était dépendant de Tony pour survivre et ce n'était jamais un bon sentiment que celui de devoir quelque chose à l'homme que tu détestais. D'une certaine façon, Tony était plutôt sûr qu'avec ses insultes, il venait de monter dans la liste des ennemis de Loki. Peut-être jusqu'au numéro un. Il rumina ses pensées jusqu'à la chambre du dieu. Est-ce que ce serait mieux de laisser le dieu mijoter un peu? Il avait encore sa force et Tony ne se sentait pas d'humeur à avoir une autre leçon de vol depuis son immeuble. L'idée fut aussitôt oubliée lorsqu'il se dit qu'il n'aurait plus jamais le courage de s'excuser après ce moment. Il pourrait continuer de procrastiner jusqu'à ce que cette blessure ne soit qu'une source de plaisanterie entre eux. Tony connaissait bien la procrastination. De toute façon, le dieu n'était pas dans sa chambre.  
- JARVIS, où est Loki? Demanda-t-il en vérifiant si le dieu n'avait pas plutôt quitté l'immeuble.  
- Il est à la piscine monsieur.  
Il était presque certain que c'était impossible, mais quelque part, la voix de l'IA avait davantage d'intonation de reproches. Comme s'il avait besoin de se sentir plus coupable encore… Il s'attendit à trouver le dieu au fond, comme la première fois, mais il était plutôt assis au bord de la piscine.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Stark, tu as oublié de rajouter quelque chose?  
Le dieu était amer et en colère, ce qui était tout à fait légitime.  
- Je suis venu pour te dire que je…  
Pourquoi ce mot était-il si difficile à dire. Le dieu ne sembla pas particulièrement impressionné par lui. Il était bleu encore une fois et de petits morceaux de glace flottaient autour de ses jambes.  
- Je suis désolé OK?  
- Quoi, tu n'as pas vraiment dit ce que tu pensais mortel? Cracha le dieu, et c'était peut-être qu'une impression mais la pièce sembla chuter de température.  
- Non, j'essayais de te faire sentir aussi blessé, sinon plus, que je me sentais maintenant. Je suis un crétin égoïste. Je déteste quand les gens se sentent mieux que moi. Murmura-t-il, tentant de faire comme si ça ne lui dérangeait pas que Loki lui pardonne, ou pas. Pourquoi faisait-il cela, Tony n'en avait aucune idée.  
- Je peux t'assurer Stark que tu n'as pas besoin de le dire pour que ce soit vrai. Seigneur, Tony se sentait comme une merde maintenant.  
- Je sais, c'est pourquoi je suis venu me faire pardonner. Il souhaitait vraiment que Loki le tire par la fenêtre encore pour lui enlever ce sentiment de culpabilité.  
- Ce n'est pas le pire que j'aie entendu, humain, alors arrête de gémir, ça me donne mal à la tête. Répondit le dieu en le congédiant.  
Ça n'aidait pas du tout Tony à se sentir moins coupable. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on avait pu dire de pire à Loki que ce qu'il lui avait dit?  
- Sérieusement, c'est quoi ton obsession avec cette piscine?  
Tony se laissa tomber à côté de l'autre homme, s'assurant de ne pas toucher à l'eau qui devait sans doute être glaciale.  
- Tu sembles éviter cette place, et j'aime l'eau.  
Comme pour prouver ses dires, le dieu fit apparaître plus de glaçons dans l'eau.  
- Je croyais que tu n'avais plus de magie? Je ne viens pas ici parce que je n'aime pas les grandes étendues d'eau, voilà.  
- Ma magie n'a jamais disparu Stark, mais d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas de la magie mais bien mon héritage.  
De petits flocons de neige tombèrent du plafond. Il était amusant de constater à quel point quelque chose de si pur pouvait provenir d'un être si mauvais.  
- Héritage?  
- Je suis un géant des glaces. Je suis capable de créer n'importe quelle forme d'eau gelée. Dit-il, ne paraissant pas particulière fière de cela.  
- C'est vraiment chouette, mais les géants ne devraient-ils pas être… et bien, grands? Demanda-t-il en secouant la main pour empêcher les flocons de tomber dans ses cheveux.  
- J'ai été abandonné, pour mort, ce qui explique pourquoi Odin m'a prit avec lui. Je suis le fils du roi de Jotunheim et je suis très petit pour un géant.  
Vraiment, la vie dérangée de Tony ressemblait de plus en plus à une promenade au parc à côté de la vie du dieu. Il sembla alors logique pour Tony de lui donner quelques informations à son tour, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi l'homme répondait si facilement à ses questions. Est-ce que son commentaire, plus tôt, l'avait marqué à ce point?  
- Quand on me torturait, ils avaient l'habitude de plonger ma tête dans un bassin rempli d'eau glacée, me faisant m'étouffer encore et encore. Je n'aime pas vraiment les piscines et les baignoires en fait… elles me rappellent trop de mauvais souvenirs, même si malgré tout je suis un bon nageur.  
Il fut surpris lorsque Loki leva la main et donna de petites tapes dans son dos en signe de réconfort. Les petits coups devinrent bientôt un seul coup plus fort qui le fit tomber dans la piscine. Il émergea en toussant, fronçant les sourcils face au dieu.  
- Maintenant nous sommes quittes Stark. N'essaie plus jamais de m'insulter.  
L'apparence du dieu redevint lentement normale et l'eau cessa de brûler la peau de Tony par sa très basse température.  
- Ce n'était pas très gentil. Il jaugea la distance entre lui et Loki. Et je vais t'insulter de la façon que je veux, Corne de Bouc.  
Il attrapa le pied du dieu et avec un coup soudain, le dieu fut avec lui dans la piscine. Le regard qu'il lui lança aurait put facilement fait reculer Tony, mais ses cheveux complètement collés à son visage ne l'impressionnèrent pas du tout. Il regretta immédiatement la moquerie lorsque Loki le pulvérisa d'une vague d'eau. L'homme espiègle, fidèle à son titre, envoya une autre vague dès que Tony ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Ils ressemblaient à des enfants, malgré que les pensées de Tony ne soient pas du tout enfantines. Le dieu était vraiment impressionnant avec son corps maigre et sa peau blanche. Ça ne dérangea pas au dieu qu'ils soient tous les deux dans l'eau, s'amusant comme des enfants avec Tony, et cela fit demander au milliardaire comment il pouvait ne pas perdre le contrôle. C'était simplement son apparence qui l'attirait, parce qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment l'homme… mais il pourrait le tolérer. Tony cessa de penser à tout cela lorsqu'il eut encore la bouche pleine d'eau. Le dieu plongea.

* * *

_À suivre... _

* * *

_Prochain Chapitre : Egyptians Lover_


	10. Egyptians Lovers

**Bonjour à tous, comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre de _The Story Untold, _par _Maroon-dragon_. Je suis rendue à la traduction du chapitre 21/38 et pas prête de m'arrêter en si bon chemin ^^ **

* * *

**10 – Egyptians Lovers**

- Monsieur, monsieur Fury sur la ligne un.

Ah, ce que Tony détestait cet homme. Il lâcha un bruit satisfait lorsque son dos s'aligna et que sa colonne fit un petit « pop » en s'étirant.

- Ok Jarvis, envoie.

Il regretta presque immédiatement sa décision lorsque la voix forte sortit des haut-parleurs, réveillant un dieu particulièrement ennuyé par le son à côté de lui.

- Stark, tu ferais mieux de trainer ton cul jusqu'à Central Park. Les autres sont déjà en route.

Tony regarda l'horloge.

- Fury, tu dois vraiment te moquer de moi. Il est sept heures DU MATIN. Quel vilain attaque aussi tôt un SAMEDI!? Il détestait sa vie parfois…

- Stark, arrête de jouer au plus malin et fait ce que je dis. Tu ferais mieux d'arriver vite et n'oses même pas arrêter au Starbucks avant!

Il y eut un bruit plutôt sec lorsque le noir raccrocha. **(1)**

- J'ai juste fait ça une fois. Grogna Tony en sortant du lit, attrapant des vêtements particuliers à mettre sous son armure.

Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de vêtements spéciaux pour porter sous l'armure mais certains ensembles rendaient le port de l'armure plus confortable que d'autres. Tous ces boutons, des autres vêtements, ne faisaient que s'enfoncer dans sa peau dans l'armure étroite.

- On se voit plus tard chéri, lança-t-il au dieu encore mécontent.

Ce fut une bonne chose qu'il ait passé la porte puisqu'il y eut un bruit, évident, d'oreiller qui percuta la porte à l'endroit même où se trouvait sa tête une seconde plus tôt.

La situation était plutôt étrange lorsque Tony arriva sur les lieux. Les monstres ne ressemblaient à rien qu'il ait déjà vu. S'il pouvait les comparer, il dirait qu'ils ressemblent aux chitauris de Loki, mais en plus humains. Un peu plus meurtriers aussi. Sur le sol, Steve tentait d'évacuer les gens de la zone avec Natasha. Bruce était déjà sous la forme de Hulk et tapait tout ce qui s'approchait de lui avec une intention plus ou moins mauvaise, pas complètement conscient. Il n'était pas sûr d'où se trouvait Barton, mais les flèches apparaissaient d'un endroit plus haut que la normale. « D'où venaient ces choses », se demanda-t-il en balançant quelques-unes de ces créatures en bas de l'immeuble où ils étaient. Elles ne semblaient pas capables de voler mais elles grimpaient à une vitesse incroyable.

- Je suis content que tu aies pu te joindre, Iron Man. As-tu des idées de ce que nous combattons? Questionna Fury au travers de l'oreillette.

Il était probablement caché dans son vaisseau volant, en hauteur et en sureté en haut dans les airs.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. D'où viennent-ils? Une armée comme cela ne peut pas simplement entrer dans New York sans être remarquée! Jarvis, lance un scan de reconnaissance dans tes sources sur la mythologie.

Quelques-uns tombèrent encore sur terre tandis qu'il volait entre les immeubles, tirant à droite et à gauche.

- Vraiment Stark? Tu veux trouver une ressemblance entre ces créatures et des dessins datant de plusieurs siècles… c'est juste un peu fou. Dit Fury.

L'homme ne devrait vraiment pas se plaindre. Il n'avait aucune idée, lui aussi, de ce qu'ils affrontaient.

- J'attends toujours la réponse à ma question. Comment diable sont-ils entrés dans ma ville? Jura Tony.

Merde, les créatures pouvaient sauter. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une attaque du dessus. Pour un instant, il paniqua lorsqu'un poids supplémentaire le fit chuter rapidement. Il gigota, tourna et se cogna contre les murs des immeubles pour le faire décrocher. Les créatures avaient une poigne de fer mais il parvint à faire lâcher les mains contre ses épaules. Il testa jusqu'à quel point il pouvait lever les bras malgré le métal plié sur ses épaules. « Merde » jura-t-il lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il devrait être plus attentif puisque ses mouvements étaient vraiment limités.

- Qu'est-ce que Loki fout ici? Cria soudainement Fury. Avengers, il y a une nouvelle cible avec un niveau d'alerte élevé. Tirez à vue!

« Double merde » jura Tony lorsqu'il aperçut l'homme aux cheveux noirs sur un toit non loin de son emplacement.

- Les gars, ne tirez pas. Nous ne savons pas s'il est derrière tout ça et Thor nous tuerait si nous frappions son frère sans raison valable. Ordonna Tony, sachant qu'ils l'écouteraient, mais Loki devait vraiment s'en aller avant qu'ils ne changent de décision.

Il se posa près du dieu, relevant son masque pour parler au sorcier proprement. Il ignora également les cris de Fury dans son oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Loki, bordel? Tu sais bien qu'ils vont te tirer avec plaisir, n'est-ce pas?

Le dieu garda difficilement son attention sur Tony.

- Je suis venu pour aider, pour une fois. La signature magique ne peut être que celle d'une personne en particulier… dit-il en vérifiant les immeubles proches d'eux.

- Signature magique? Mais de qui parles-tu merde, parce que je suis presque certain qu'ils vont te tirer en pensant que tu es derrière ça.

Loki se mit à murmurer dans une langue étrange et il commença à faire des mouvements bizarres dans les airs. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il pointa son sceptre sur un immeuble de l'autre côté de la rue. Un homme étrange se tenait là, regardant le combat.

- Je ne suis pas derrière tout ça, Seth l'est. Il sait que je suis ici, j'imagine.

D'une certaine manière, savoir que d'autres créatures magiques allaient venir pour Loki ne plaisait pas particulièrement à Tony. En plus du fait qu'ils avaient presque tous des armées ennemies derrière eux.

- Nous parlerons de cela plus tard, maintenant retourne à la maison. _Ça sonnait plus comme une mère en colère qui disait à son fils de s'en aller_. Barton, l'immeuble à ta droite. Tire l'homme qui est là, il est celui qui est à l'origine de tout ça.

- Tu ne crois pas sérieusement que je vais m'asseoir et regarder, n'est-ce pas Stark? Cracha Loki.

- Allez Loki, tu n'es pas en état de te battre, et je n'ai pas envie que tu t'écrases encore sur mon balcon.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de me battre. Il est ici pour moi après tout. De plus, il est le dieu de la chaleur et du sable, ses créatures détestent le froid.

Il sonnait affreusement comme un petit emmerdeur et Tony du se rappeler qu'il ne fallait pas frapper un homme blessé.

- Parfait, fait ce que tu veux. Je ne vais pas aider alors. Il s'envola plus loin sans attendre de réponse. Jarvis, maintiens ton attention sur les niveaux d'énergie de Loki et préviens-moi lorsqu'ils seront dangereusement bas.

Loki savait que Stark avait probablement raison à propos de se retirer et de se reposer. La téléportation seule lui avait couté une grosse partie de sa magie et maintenant, il devait briser le sort d'invisibilité de Seth. Même si Seth était un dieu mineur comparé à Loki, il avait son propre lot d'habiletés qui faisaient de lui un bon adversaire, particulièrement dans son état affaibli… sans compter leur histoire.

- Loki, quelle heureuse surprise. Entendit-il près de lui.

Le dieu aurait pu être époustouflant s'il n'avait pas le visage d'un chacal (ou quelque chose ressemblant à cela). Il y avait une fois, Seth et lui étaient bons amis et même un peu plus. La mutilation faite par son frère rendait quand même Loki insouciant face à sa compagnie. Malgré qu'il ait toujours envié Thor, il voulait seulement être un égal et non un simple enfant.

- Salut Seth. À quoi dois-je le plaisir?

Il laissa des étincelles de magie verte s'enrouler autour de ses doigts, essayant de paraître le maître du jeu, sinon le dieu égyptien voudrait sans doute tirer avantage de sa faiblesse.

- Pourquoi cette hostilité mon ami? Nous avions l'habitude d'être bien ensemble…

Même s'il arborait sa forme humaine, le sourire qu'il lui envoya rappela à Loki l'animal qu'il était habituellement.

- Avec l'emphase sur _nous avions_. Honnêtement Seth, pourquoi attaquer quelque chose d'aussi inintéressant que cette ville? Le désespoir de l'Égypte et du reste de l'Afrique n'était pas suffisant?

- J'ai entendu une rumeur la dernière fois que j'étais à Asgard. Grâce à toi, je suis un peu en retard sur les nouvelles puisque ça fait plusieurs années que je ne suis pas allé là-bas, mais j'ai entendu dire que Sigyn t'avait finalement laissé. Je suis désolé d'apprendre pour tes fils par contre, j'aurais aimé voir ta dévotion légendaire envers une nouvelle génération.

Loki grinça des dents tandis que les mots, comme des barbelés, lui déchiraient la peau.

- Tu es allé à Asgard? Caché sous un sort d'invisibilité sans doute, parce que je crois qu'Odin n'a pas encore levé ton bannissement. Dis-moi Seth, as-tu tué d'autres frères dernièrement?

- Ces salauds le méritaient! Arrêtons d'être aussi agressifs Loki, souviens-toi comment nous étions bien avant. Avec Sigyn bien loin, nous pourrions être comme ça maintenant.

L'homme irradiait la chaleur lorsqu'il tendit la main pour toucher la joue de l'autre dieu. Loki recula.

- Sigyn n'a jamais été la raison pour laquelle ça n'a pas fonctionné Seth! Tu es violent et franchement stupide. Je ne m'enquiers jamais d'une si mauvaise compagnie.

- Ma compagnie ne semblait pas te déranger autant lorsque tu venais me voir, geignant parce que Thor avait encore tout l'honneur et la gloire. Souviens-toi comment je t'ai fait oublier tous tes troubles...

Le commentaire obscène fut intercepté par Tony lorsqu'il atterrit directement à côté de Loki, le faisant presque sursauter.

- Tu sais, lorsque tu veux ravoir un ancien petit ami, détruire la ville dans laquelle il vit n'est jamais une bonne idée. Simple suggestion tu sais. Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit présenté : l'ancien petit ami rencontre le nouveau.

Les deux dieux le regardèrent comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

- Loki, ça doit être une plaisanterie. Un humain pour te porter compagnie? Tu n'as vraiment plus toute ta tête, mon ami.

Le rire qui sortit de ce dieu bénit du soleil figea Tony malgré le fait qu'il mentait.

- Oh, vraiment? Parce que cet humain t'a distrait assez pour faire ça.

Tony leva son bras et lança un faisceau d'énergie vers le dieu qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Le moment qu'il fallut à Seth pour reprendre son souffle et s'occuper des blessures, Loki fit disparaître son bouclier invisible qu'il maintenait pour bloquer les flèches de Clint. Ce fut assez pour qu'il en lance une dans l'épaule de l'immortel. Une seconde plus tard, l'épaule et le bras explosèrent.

- Toi petit…

Seth ne fut pas capable de terminer son attaque contre Loki qu'une immense balle verte surgit des doigts du Jotun, poussant le dieu hors de l'immeuble. Il disparut de vue, sans doute vers l'endroit d'où il venait.

Loki venait de protéger cet idiot d'humain de Tony. Qui sur Terre oserait défier un dieu!? L'énergie qu'il lui avait fallu pour renvoyer le dieu dans son propre univers avait vidé Loki. Il attrapa donc la première chose qu'il put, qui s'avéra être le bras d'Iron Man, avant de tomber inconscient.

- Monsieur…

- Quoi Jarvis! Grogna Tony tandis qu'il soulevait le dieu comme une mariée pour le ramener à son appartement.

- Les niveaux d'énergie de monsieur Laufeyson sont dangereusement bas.

- Non, pour vrai Sherlock?

/…/

Loki fut réveillé par le bruit de cris et la sensation de quelque chose de froid sur sa tête. Il se demanda une seconde s'il devait ouvrir les yeux et se joindre à la conversation de Stark avec l'autre personne dans la pièce. Sa tête qui pulsait était vraiment en train de le tuer psychologiquement.

- Stark, il est sur notre liste de dangereux criminels. Tu ne peux pas juste le laisser vivre dans ton manoir comme un animal domestique.

Ah, alors l'autre homme était Fury.

- Il nous a aidés durant le combat et pour la millionième fois : il a payé pour ses crimes. Je ne le garde pas comme un animal Fury, c'est juste un accord entre nous. Il m'apprend tout ce qu'il peu sur la magie et je lui apprends la technologie.

- Il peut apprendre autant de choses sur la technologie en restant au SHIELD et nous pourrons faire autant de tests que nous voulons. Donne-le nous Stark.

Pour un instant, il y eut un silence et Loki craignit que Stark soit en train de songer à la demande. Après tout, il ne perdait rien à donner le dieu à son patron… il gagnerait même sûrement à le faire.

Par contre, lorsque Stark parla à nouveau, il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il pensait de la chose.

- Si tu crois que tu peux m'obliger à te le confier et te laisser faire des tests sur lui comme un rat de laboratoire, tu te trompes. Il a fait son temps à Asgard et jusqu'à présent, il n'a montré aucun signe de rébellion envers nous. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de vous laisser enfermer un homme libre. Essaie de le sortir de ma maison, et non seulement tu peux m'oublier pour les Avengers, mais je vais accompagner Thor pour détruire chaque morceau de tes repaires cachés jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve.

Même Loki eut peur en entendant la voix de Tony. Qui aurait cru que le petit homme possédait autant de force? Encore une fois, Loki eut l'étrange impression d'être en sureté en compagnie de Stark.

Lorsque la porte se ferma brutalement derrière Fury, il se demanda si, peut-être, ce n'était pas _que_ son inconscient qui lui disait qu'il était en sureté.

* * *

_À suivre… _

* * *

**(1)** En théorie, Nick Fury est un personnage à la peau blanche (dans les comics en tout cas) mais ici, l'auteur a préféré garder le personnage tel que dans les films et je respecte son choix.

* * *

_Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?_

_La suite viendra la semaine prochaine, le 1 juillet. Son titre : Peaceful Silence_


	11. Peaceful Silence

**Bonjour à tous, bonne fête du Canada aux canadiens qui liront ce chapitre. C'est un chapitre très court, mais plutôt chargé en tensions... j'espère que vous l'aimerez tout de même ^^ La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine.**

**Bonne lecture ^^ **

* * *

**11 – Peaceful silence**

Stark regarda l'homme inconscient devant lui avec une certaine forme d'anticipation. Il venait juste de poser l'ultimatum à Fury entre : lui et Loki ou pas d'Iron Man du tout. Il n'était pas en train de devenir fou : vraiment, il venait juste de prendre des décisions stupides. Qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait une telle forme de fidélité? Tony se considérait difficilement comme une personne fidèle, il peinait à arrêter de tromper Pepper. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait réussi à ne pas la tromper était parce qu'elle était son amie depuis si longtemps et il ne voulait pas être ce genre de bâtard. Alors pourquoi défendre un criminel reconnu de, non seulement Fury, mais aussi des seuls amis qu'il s'était fait dans sa vie et qui n'étaient pas partis? Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il fixait le dieu et que le dieu était actuellement en train de le regarder aussi.

- Comment dites-vous midgardiens : tu veux ma photo? Dit-le dieu, semblant vraiment s'amuser au profit de l'homme.

- Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies aucune idée de comment te servir d'un téléphone cellulaire, mais tu sois capable de connaître d'aussi terribles expressions?

Il tenta d'ignorer la culpabilité lorsqu'il regarda le dieu gémir de douleur en s'asseyant. Il avait pourtant dit à l'homme de retourner à la maison, mais il ne l'avait pas écouté.

- Ne me balances pas ça Stark, tu fais juste te défendre parce que je t'ai pris en train de me regarder et par Odin, qu'est-ce qu'un téléphone cellulaire?

- Seulement la meilleure invention jamais créée, après l'alcool.

Il attrapa son propre cellulaire et le poussa sur la table jusqu'à Loki, qui le regardait avec une curiosité enfantine. C'était difficile d'imaginer que l'homme en face de lui était actuellement âgé de plusieurs siècles.

- Un de tes modèles? Demanda-t-il, tournant la petite machine et surprenant Tony lorsqu'il glissa l'écran avec facilité.

Il avait visiblement plus de talents avec ça que Thor.

- Il n'y en a seulement qu'un comme cela et c'est celui que tu tiens dans tes mains. Je ne fais pas confiance aux autres téléphones, et les compagnies.

Il laissa le dieu jouer avec le téléphone tandis qu'il alla à la recherche de toute forme de nourriture. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de petit déjeuner correctement ce matin et le combat l'avait complètement épuisé.

- Jarvis, qu'avons-nous de mangeable? Demanda-t-il en fouillant dans les armoires.

- Rien que vous ne pouvez préparer vous-même monsieur. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait ne pas répéter l'incident des crêpes… monsieur.

Tony avait presque eu l'idée de cuisiner juste pour la peine mais Jarvis avait raison. Il se demandait toujours comment le mélangeur s'était retrouvé par la fenêtre en dehors de la cuisine.

- Et bien, peux-tu me commander un petit déjeuner complet de Clinton Street? (1)

Après quelques secondes à se questionner mentalement, il demanda à Jarvis de le commander en double. Le dieu était probablement plus affamé que lui.

Un fort bruit le distrait de sa quête de nourriture et il couru à toute vitesse vers son salon. Comme prévu, le dieu du tonnerre était là dans toute sa gloire. Et il ne semblait pas heureux.

- Mon frère, quelle est la raison de cette folie? Quand nous t'avons libéré, nous croyions que tu avais appris ta leçon! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, sur Midgard?

Tony voulu lui faire remarquer que, s'il se la fermait, Loki pourrait répondre, mais Thor continuait de lancer des commentaires :

- J'étais avec ma dame Jane lorsque j'ai entendu les nouvelles de l'attaque sur la ville. Est-ce que tu travailles avec ton vieil ami Seth pour prendre la ville? Arrête cette folie sans sens une fois pour toutes, mon frère.

- Pourrais-tu fermer cette ouverture incessamment ouverte que tu appelles une bouche Thor, avant que je te la ferme de force et tu n'aimeras pas mes méthodes. Coupa Loki, sa mâchoire crispée de colère.

Tony détesta cela, mais il pouvait reconnaître les signes de TSPT (2) lorsqu'il en voyait et les muscles tendus sous la peau ainsi que les yeux verts balayant la pièce à la recherche d'une sortie lui en révélaient assez. Thor reçut le message et il garda la bouche fermée pour un instant.

- Comme toujours, tu ne penses pas avant d'agir. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'envahir Midgard encore une fois? Au contraire de toi, j'ai un cerveau et je m'en sers.

Il y avait une certaine nervosité et une inquiétude dans les mouvements de Loki qui avait probablement un lien avec le fait qu'il fonctionnait sur l'adrénaline pure.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la maison du fils de Stark alors, mon frère?

Parfois, Thor était vraiment aussi idiot que Loki pouvait bien le raconter.

- Je suis plus ou moins en train d'en apprendre plus sur sa technologie et en retour, je lui donne des informations sur ma magie.

C'était amusant de voir à quel point les intentions de Loki et Tony n'étaient pas du tout de ce genre, mais cela semblait être l'excuse parfaite pour cette drôle d'association entre les deux.

- Est-ce vrai, homme de fer? Demanda le dieu du tonnerre, regardant les deux habitants de la tour, clairement confus face à la tournure des événements.

- Oui, nous nous aidons l'un l'autre, oiseau tonnerre (3). Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Loki lui lança sont sourire « Je suis fantastique », espérant que le dieu ne lui demanderait pas comment il était au courant de la punition de Loki. Il avait toujours apprécié l'homme blond, mais après toutes les histoires et les choses qu'il avait vues sur son plus jeune frère, il était difficile de regarder l'autre homme dans les yeux.

- Es-tu certain, fils d'Howard? As-tu été ensorcelé, parce que si Loki l'a fait, il sera ramené à Asgard et ne pourras plus jamais te faire de mal.

Thor envahissait son espace personnel, essayant de déterminer si Tony était honnête. Il entendit Loki murmurer « par les dieux » quelque part derrière Thor et si la situation n'avait pas été si tendue, Tony aurait rit. Ils avaient clairement passé trop de temps ensemble.

- Je suis vraiment certain Thor, ton… Loki nous a même aidés aujourd'hui. Corrigea Tony, avalant les mots qu'il allait dire en sachant que Loki n'aimerait pas l'utilisation du mot frère.

- Est-ce vrai mon frère?

Thor s'illumina immédiatement comme un arbre de Noël, regardant son frère adopté. Un seul regard vers son frère lança le message à Tony qu'il devait faire sortit Thor de l'immeuble au plus vite. Le dieu était vraiment plus pâle, ses mains tremblaient et elles serraient le rebord de son divan tandis qu'il forçait sa respiration à rester calme et régulière.

- Regarde Thor, même si j'apprécie ta visite surprise, moi et Loki avons des choses à faire. Alors je vais te rappeler et nous nous rencontrerons à un meilleur moment.

Thor protesta faiblement lorsqu'il fut littéralement poussé vers l'endroit d'où il venait, la porte de la terrasse, mais le refus de Loki de le regarder fut un message clair. Tony attendit en regardant Loki jusqu'à ce que Thor ne soit plus qu'un petit point dans le ciel. L'homme était détruit, il s'était effondré sur le divan et était clairement en pleine crise de panique. Tony était décidément trop fatigué pour continuer à vivre comme cela, vraiment. Lentement, il s'approcha du tas tremblant assis sur son divan. Il était presque debout face au dieu qu'il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose. Il s'accroupit jusqu'à être en face de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, qui était moins menaçant de cette façon et il pouvait ainsi voir son visage. Loki avait agrippé ses cheveux et continuait de répéter la même série de mots.

- Je ne vais pas y retourner, je ne vais pas y retourner, je ne vais pas…

La phrase était continuellement interrompue par des inspirations difficiles, qui semblaient provenir du fond de son corps. Comment était-il possible que cette chose soit l'homme arrogant d'il y avait deux années? Essayant d'être aussi gentil que possible, comme s'il démantelait une bombe ou une pièce précieuse d'armure, il déroula les mèches de cheveux des doigts crispés de Loki. Il les tint une seconde, tentant de juger de la réaction de Loki, allait-il repousser Tony ou le laisser l'aider? Puisqu'il ne repoussa pas les mains de Tony, l'homme osa s'asseoir à côté de l'autre homme. Les tremblements ne faiblissaient pas du tout et le dieu était lentement en train de se retirer, les yeux fixes et aucune réponse à ses murmures.

C'était le moment de faire quelque chose de plus drastique. Il plaça une main sur l'épaule la plus éloignée de Loki et le rapprocha dans une forme étrange de câlin. Il avait serré l'homme ainsi cette semaine pour le sortir d'un cauchemar et il avait dormi contre lui, mais cette fois ça ne semblait pas du tout intime. Il essayait d'offrir du réconfort, quelque chose que Stark faisait rarement. Ça sembla marcher puisque les murmures cessèrent lentement et le dieu respira plus calmement. Lorsque les muscles furent plus détendu, il saisit un oreiller près de lui et obligea le dieu à s'étendre et à coucher sa tête sur les cuisses de l'ingénieur, où il posa préalablement un l'oreiller.

/…/

Tony n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il s'était installé ici, caressant distraitement les cheveux noirs d'une main. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que quelque part en chemin, le dieu s'était endormi et ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher la main attrapée plus tôt. Même Jarvis ne les interrompit pas pour annoncer que les crêpes étaient là. Tout ce qui s'entendait dans la pièce n'était plus qu'un silence paisible.

* * *

**(1) Restaurant/Pâtisserie de New York.**

**(2) Troubles de syndromes post-traumatiques**

**(3) Thunderbird : Créature mythologie à forme d'oiseau, populaires dans les mythes amérindiens.**

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Alors voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? à la semaine prochaine pour la suite_

_Chapitre 12 : A revelation_


	12. A Revelation

**Bonjour ! Voici un chapitre que je trouve adorable, parce que la relation entre Tony et Loki progresse un peu. J'espère que vous aimerez, j'ai essayé de corriger ma traduction du mieux que j'ai pu. Laissez-moi vos commentaires, positifs ou négatifs ^^ **

**À la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 13**

* * *

**12 – A Revelation**

Ses cheveux étaient vraiment doux. Tony passa près de se donner une tape dans le front pour cette pensée, mais cela impliquait que sa main quitte : sois les cheveux de Loki ou sa main, et il n'en était pas question. Il s'était éveillé il y avait une heure avec une douleur prononcée au cou et avait vu que la nuit était déjà tombée. Apparemment, dormir sur le divan en étant assis était plutôt terrible pour le dos. Le dieu sur ses jambes commençait à bouger, remarquant sans doute une différence dans son oreiller mais pour s'assurer que le dieu continue de dormir, Tony recommença à caresser ses cheveux comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. C'était un spectacle assez attachant, vraiment, ce qui fit douter le génie quant à sa folie passagère. Même si Loki n'était plus un danger, il était assuré de mourir s'il osait dire au dieu qu'il était attachant. Rayez cela, il sauterait en bas de l'immeuble s'il faisait une telle déclaration… un jour.

Durant la nuit, Loki n'avait pas lâché sa main et Tony n'avait pas eu envie de le faire après l'état de panique du dieu. Tony ne s'inquiétait habituellement jamais à propos des autres. Pepper et lui n'étaient plus en bons termes et tous ses amis étaient davantage capables de prendre soin d'eux-mêmes que lui-même. Contre toutes attentes, Tony Stark, extraordinaire bâtard, s'inquiétait.

- Stark?

Deux yeux très endormis le regardèrent.

- Salut l'endormi.

Pour un instant, le dieu sembla confus et avec une constatation presque comique, Tony put lire les souvenirs dans le visage du dieu ce qui était normalement impossible. Tony entendit un autre souffle coupé lorsque le plus grand se souvint exactement de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Lorsqu'il tenta de s'assoir, Tony le repoussa contre le divan à nouveau.

- Tu ne devrais pas te lever aussi tôt, Rodolphe. Non seulement tu as utilisé toutes tes forces durant le combat, mais tu es redescendu d'un gros rush d'adrénaline. Ce n'est pas une bonne combinaison.

Loki voulut clairement protester, mais Tony lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire : tu ne gagneras pas contre moi. En soupirant, le dieu se recoucha et regarda en l'air, surpris lorsque le génie caressa ses cheveux à nouveau.

- Stark, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Ils sont si doux, fins et ça semble te calmer. _Comme si ça répondait à tout_. Maintenant, est-ce que tu crois que ce serait le temps de rencontrer un psychologue pour tes problèmes?

- Maintenant, rencontrer un quoi?

C'est vrai, Asgard préférait les batailles aux mots.

- C'est une chose midgardienne. Tu parles à cette personne et les paies très cher pour écouter.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais faire ça?

Ses sourcils haussés étaient plutôt comiques. Il n'avait peut-être pas expliqué le concept suffisamment clairement.

- Et bien, ils peuvent t'aider avec tes crises de paniques. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour celles-là, parce que je ne pourrai pas garder Thor en dehors de mon immeuble pour toujours, ce qui signifie qu'il va voir un jour que tu as un problème émotionnel et il va le dire au reste de mon équipe. Ce qui signifie que je devrai expliquer pourquoi tu ressembles à un soldat avec TSPT

Il aurait probablement dû utiliser plus de tact, mais Loki ne semblait pas être du genre à sauter rapidement aux conclusions.

- Je doute qu'il y ait des… psychologues… ici sur Midgard qui connaisse la culture Asgardienne.

Il marquait un point.

- Et bien, imaginons que je sois un psychologue alors. Tu es déjà étendu sur le sofa et les mouchoirs sont sur la table.

Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de parler avec Loki juste après son effondrement émotionnel mais s'il n'appuyait pas sur le mal lorsqu'il était vulnérable, Loki érigerait à nouveau des murs mentaux et il lui faudrait des semaines pour l'inciter à s'ouvrir à lui. Par contre, Thor ne prendrait pas des semaines à revenir et visiter Loki…

- Stark… commença à protester le dieu.

- Non mais Loki, tu dois faire ça. Tu ne peux pas continuer toute ta vie à tout garder pour toi. Ces souvenirs vont toujours te hanter si tu ne leur laisses pas une petite place dans ta vie, en les racontant à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu parles par expérience? Dis le dieu d'une voix traînante, mais c'était une question rhétorique.

Ils savaient tous les deux que Tony avait ses propres démons à gérer, alors pourquoi demander ceux de Loki? Il lança un regard à l'homme sur ses genoux qui signifiait : je sais que tu cherches à gagner du temps. L'homme aux cheveux noirs lâcha un long soupir, signifiant qu'il s'était résigné à son sort. Tony bougea un peu pour être plus confortable, tentant de ne pas déranger la position de Loki. Quelque chose lui disait que ça allait être une longue nuit.

Loki ne cessa de penser à ce qui pourrait l'aider… dans sa situation. Ce qui était fait était fait après tout. Mais Stark continuait de le forcer à raconter son histoire, et il ne pensait pas que c'était seulement à propos de son emprisonnement qu'il voulait parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? murmura-t-il, tentant de se relaxer le plus possible.

Ce qui n'était actuellement pas difficile avec la main de Tony qui passait dans ses cheveux. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti un touché aussi innocent, aussi dénué de sens, il avait cinq ans et Frigga le réconfortait après qu'il soit tombé d'une volée de marches.

- Tout, mais commençons par ton ancien petit ami Seth… à moins que tu ne veuilles commencer à un autre moment? Si le génie avait déjà considéré changer de carrière, le dieu ne lui recommandait pas la psychologie.

- Non, ça va. Seth est, comme tu le sais, un de vos dieux égyptiens. Pour moi, il représentait plus un frère que Thor en vieillissant. Thor est un être de violence et de fêtes. Il utilise rarement son cerveau et lorsqu'il le fait, c'est pour impressionner une fille. - Tony grogna pour cela, mais il revint rapidement au silence avec un regard tranchant. - Seth était plus comme moi, malicieux et penseur. — Pendant un moment, Loki revint à ses plus vieux souvenirs, où ils jouaient des tours à Thor et ses amis. — Je t'ai parlé de la disparition de la magie à Asgard… les dieux égyptiens ne résident pas à Asgard et pratiquent une forme différente de celle-ci, mais cela reste de la magie. Même s'il ne restait pas aux alentours, toutes les fois que Seth venait à la maison nous avions du plaisir. C'était une sorte de bonheur d'avoir quelqu'un qui comprenne la délicatesse nécessaire que représentait la magie et le rush de puissance qui venait avec. Je savais que Seth n'était pas toujours amical et un vrai farceur, mais il ne m'a jamais blessé. Lorsque les choses devenaient plus tendues entre moi et le Père de Toutes Choses, je rendais visite à Seth plus souvent et éventuellement, nous avons fait des choses prohibées à Asgard.

Il déglutit, se sentant étrange et le rendant vulnérable de confesser tous ces secrets. Il n'avait également aucune idée de ce que pensait Stark face à ces pratiques sexuelles.

- Asgard ne permet pas l'homosexualité? Demanda l'homme songeur.

- Non, Asgard est plutôt comme votre Grèce Antique, exception faite qu'aucun enfant n'est impliqué. C'est toutefois commun chez les guerriers et même si j'ai combattu aux côtés de Thor dans plusieurs guerres, on ne m'a jamais considéré ainsi. Les non-guerriers ne sont pas supposés avoir de relations hors mariage. Ce n'est pas un problème pour la plupart des magiciens eunuques de se concentrer sur leur profession et les autres sont des femmes. Je ne suis pas eunuque, ni une femme, mais il était mal vu de me voir participer à quelque chose d'aussi vil selon eux, ce qui m'a donné envie d'en faire plus. Ce n'était par contre rien de sérieux, pour lui en tout cas. Je n'ai jamais senti le besoin de trouver un autre partenaire de lit, mais Seth était toujours plus rebelle que moi.

Une autre respiration difficile franchit ses lèvres et Tony gratta accidentellement son cuir chevelu en crispant les doigts, ce qui provoqua un certain inconfort chez le dieu.

- Lorsque le mot passa comme quoi Seth avait mutilé et tué Osiris, son frère, tout le monde semblait surpris à la cour. Osiris et Seth avaient à peu près la même relation que moi et Thor, la seule différence étant qu'Osiris était vraiment un meilleur roi. Lui et sa femme Isis étaient le couple divin, ceux qui emmenaient prospérité sous la forme de la fertilité. Seth est comme moi le dieu du chaos. Il fut banni d'Asgard, le grand Père de Tout n'avait pas le droit de le punir. Ça faisait des années depuis la dernière fois que je lui avais parlé. Il y avait eu des rumeurs par contre : lui, faisant des choses mauvaises à son neveu Horus, causant la destruction de la terre qu'Osiris avait un jour dirigée. Je crus qu'on ne se parlerait plus jamais, mais j'ai reconnu sa magie aussitôt que son armée a attaqué la ville. Il a peut-être brisé la confiance que j'ai en lui, mais je ne l'ai pas oublié.

Tony cessa ses caresses un instant, perdu dans ses pensées, et à sa plus grande honte, Loki échappa un gémissement du fond de sa gorge. Il ignora le rictus du génie envers lui et considéra cela comme un faible prix à payer pour le sentiment indescriptible lorsque la main revint dans ses cheveux. Il était vraiment bon pour faire cette chose…

- Ça doit t'avoir blessé, que la personne la plus proche de toi et si semblable à toi devienne quelque chose d'aussi maléfique.

Loki cessa de regarder Stark et regarda plutôt les lumières aveuglantes de l'extérieur. Mais il savait que l'homme n'avait pas besoin de réponse ou de confirmation.

- Quelles étaient ces choses qui nous attaquaient, d'ailleurs? Elles m'ont vraiment fait suer…

- Seth est le dieu du désert, il peut créer des choses avec du sable. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où le Sphinx d'Égypte venait ? N'importe quel sable peut être sous ses ordres. Une fois qu'un ordre est formé, ils peuvent bouger par eux-mêmes. Ils ne peuvent par contre pas agir d'eux-mêmes, auquel cas Seth les détruirait automatiquement.

- D'une certaine façon, ça m'effraie plus que ton truc de contrôle psychique avec ton bâton... Murmura Stark, ce qui fit rire Loki. Je suis sérieux, le sable est littéralement partout, tandis que toi tu as besoin d'un contact avec la personne pour utiliser ton pouvoir. Je préfère nettement éviter un bâton que courir pour éviter des monstres de sables...

L'homme siffla derrière lui, ce qui lui fit bizarre. Être aussi près de l'autre homme, ressentir ses moindres mouvements... Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Loki l'aurait probablement maudit, ou se serait enfuît s'il manquait de magie. Il était en sûreté, lui rappela son esprit.

— Alors dis moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ces deux dernières années?

Est-ce que Stark pouvait être plus borné? La question ramena une série de souvenirs qui provoquèrent Loki et le firent trembler. Tout se mélangea jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une longue scène, remplie de mauvaises choses.

— Hey, hey, calme-toi cornes de bouc. Respire lentement, allez. Inspire, expire...

Il fallut une longue minute au dieu avant de reprendre une respiration normale. Il n'avait pas réalisé que lui et Stark se tenaient la main et, selon le regard sur le visage de l'autre homme, il la serrait plutôt fort.

— Désole, je... Il cessa de parler lorsque Tony secoua la tête.

L'humain respira par ses narines et secoua sa main quelques fois avant de reprendre celle de Loki à nouveau.

— Continue juste de parler d'accord? Tu peux arrêter quand tu le veux.

Peut-être n'était-il pas qu'un psychologue bruyant et dérangeant après tout... Songea le dieu.

— Le père de Tout a immédiatement demandé une réunion du conseil au moment ou Thor et moi avions mît le pied dans la pièce. Ils ont passé le plus clair du temps à me traiter de tous les noms plutôt que de prendre une décision... Mais finalement, le Père de Tout a pris une décision. Deux années avec ma bouche cousue, enfermé dans les plus basses cellules d'Asgard. Sans ma magie, bien sûr. — Ce moment semblait s'être déroulé depuis si longtemps maintenant qu'il y pensait... — Ce fut facilement le pire châtiment qu'on puisse avoir, mais les cellules les plus basses avaient l'avantage de ne pas avoir de patrouilles... C'est une place froide et humide, où quiconque essayait de s'enfuir devait monter tous les étages, rigoureusement gardés. La nourriture est envoyée en bas par magie. La première semaine, je crus que je deviendrais fou par ennui. Les fils qui gardaient ma bouche fermée faisaient mal et je n'avais personne avec qui passer le temps. Je ne suis pas une personne qui a besoin d'un gros entourage, mais tout ce qui me gardait compagnie étaient mes souvenirs et j'aurais préféré l'entourage à cela. J'en viens rapidement à regretter ce besoin d'avoir d'autres personnes avec moi lorsque la compagnie arriva. Asgard ne permettait habituellement pas qu'on blesse les prisonniers... Spécialement ceux de mon rang, mais j'avais emmerdé trop de gens. Quoique je soupçonnais les gens de seulement éprouver du plaisir à _prendre_ un prince.

Il poussa un petit bruit lorsque la main de Stark agrippa ses cheveux, par réflexe.

— Désolé... Murmura l'autre homme. Qui t'a fait ça?

— J'ai perdu le compte après un moment, de qui a fait quoi exactement... Mais je me souviens de quelques amis de Thor. Ils avaient l'habitude de tolérer ma présence à cause de lui, sinon ils m'auraient détruit bien plus tôt. On aurait dit qu'ils en avaient assez de me tolérer...

C'était l'amère vérité, mais il savait que s'il n'avait pas eu Thor, il aurait été seul à Asgard.

— Est-ce que Thor savait?

— Je ne crois pas qu'il connaissait les détails, mais la visite de ses amis avait bien dû se rendre jusqu'à lui. Les gardes voient tout et racontent encore plus...

Il essaya de rester objectif, mais il était blessé que son frère ne soit pas intervenu une seule fois. Il n'était même pas venu le voir lui même. Ça disait tout à Tony d'à quel point le lien entre Loki et les autres dieux était brisé.

— Alors ce sont les amis de Thor qui t'ont fait ça?

— Ils ont surtout fait le gros du tabassage et des menaces. Une seule fois ils ont... - _Il déglutit difficilement._ - C'était une sorte de gadget, que j'ai du retiré par moi même... Après leur départ. — _Ça ne devrait pas être si difficile à dire, ce n'étaient que des souvenirs après tout..._ — Je...

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas dire les mots, pourquoi était il incapable de raconter à un simple mortel ce qui s'était passé?

— C'est correct Loki, restons en la.

Le dieu fut surpris lorsque l'homme sous lui se mît soudainement à bouger. Avant même qu'il ne réalise vraiment ce qu'il se passait, Stark était derrière lui sur le divan, un bras enroule possessive ment autour de son estomac. Il n'avait pas lâché la main de Loki et fit une petite pression sur celle-ci pour le rassurer.

— Essayons de nous reposer un peu.

Pour un instant, il se sentit inconfortable avec l'homme pressé aussi près de lui. Son esprit était bloqué sur les souvenirs des viols... Tony plaça toutefois sa tête dernière la sienne et il sentit le souffle chaud balayer sa nuque. L'odeur qu'il avait appris à associer au midgardien l'envahit : métal, Cologne épicée et huile à moteur.

« Tu es en sûreté » lui rappela son esprit encore et pour la première fois, il l'écouta sans douter.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?_

_Chapitre 13 : Emotionally Stunted Bastards_


	13. Emotionally Stunted Bastards

**Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre où il ne se passe pas spécialement plus de choses entre Tony et Loki, bien que le chapitre leur soit tout de même entièrement dédié. J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**13 – Emotionally stunted Bastards**

Loki n'était plus sur le divan lorsque Tony se réveilla. Il était debout devant la fenêtre, regardant la ville une main appuyée sur la vitre. Le soleil était en train de se lever directement en face d'eux et c'était plutôt apaisant de le regarder après l'extrême chamboulement émotionnel qu'ils avaient produit la veille.

- J'ai des morceaux de shrapnel autour de mon cœur.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il avait dit ça au dieu, mais quelque part il sentit que la balance entre eux avait été dérangée, la balance qui régissait leur partage de secrets... Un secret pour un secret, disons.

- Quoi? Demanda Loki en haussant les sourcils. C'était une chose plutôt étrange à dire comme première parole du matin.

- Il y avait une bombe, ma bombe pour être exact, qui a explosé près de moi. Ils ne pouvaient pas retirer tous les morceaux alors à la place, ils m'ont inséré une terrible version de mon réacteur arc. Ça empêche les shrapnels de bouger vers mon cœur. Le moment où cette chose m'abandonne, ils vont percer mon cœur. Il y avait un homme, un ami de mon père, qui m'aidait avec la gérance de Stark Industries lorsqu'il est mort, il avait été comme un second père mais il m'a trahi pour l'énergie exceptionnelle que j'ai dans le torse. Il l'a arraché, sachant que ça me tuerait, et m'a laissé pour mort. Tu connaissais déjà la première partie, mais je me suis dit…

À quoi pensait-il exactement? Était-il en train d'essayer de convaincre le dieu qu'il n'était pas seul? Loki n'avait rien dit, mais quelque part, Tony sentit que la balance entre eux avait été rééquilibrée. Un grondement provint de l'estomac de Tony, lui rappelant qu'ils n'avaient rien mangé la veille.

- Jarvis, commande la même chose qu'hier s'il te plait, ordonna-t-il.

- Certainement monsieur, prévoyez-vous accepter la commande cette fois? Demanda l'IA

- Ne joue pas avec moi Jarvis, fais-le.

Son dos lui faisait atrocement mal, ce qui était à prévoir mais il détestait quand même. Son divan était vraiment confortable, mais pas pour deux nuits de sommeil dans des positions anormales. Il était surpris de ne pas avoir repoussé Loki durant la nuit. Ce n'était pas vraiment le lit idéal non plus… Il avait besoin d'un verre, ou une douche.

- Je vais prendre une douche, appelle-moi quand la nourriture sera là.

Il ressentit des picotements derrière la tête comme s'il était regardé, ce qui était probablement le cas, et il du refréner l'envie de balancer les hanches en marchant. En fin de compte, il décida d'amuser le dieu et il se sentit plutôt heureux lorsqu'il fut récompensé par un rire inattendu.

Loki se sentait vidé, émotionnellement et physiquement. Sa magie avait encore baissé et il ne serait pas surpris qu'en essayant d'invoquer un simple objet, il perde son apparence d'asgardien. Étrangement, il se sentait toutefois plus léger. Quelque chose avait changé en lui. Comme le disait le proverbe : tous ses maux s'étaient soudainement envolés. Ça ne le faisait pas particulièrement sauter de joie ou même soudainement voir les merveilles du monde, mais ça le faisait se sentir un peu plus confortable. Comme si sa peau lui faisait subitement mieux, et il devait remercier Stark pour cela. Qu'allaient devenir les royaumes?

Il ne détestait pas l'homme, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient été ennemis jusqu'à un certain point. Il était arrogant, sarcastique et certainement pas comme les autres personnes. Fondamentalement, il était Loki sur la Terre, incluant malgré tout les problèmes de famille, les trahisons et les blessures. Ça aurait dû irriter l'autre homme, il devrait le détester. Il était un monstre après tout, alors une version légèrement différente ne faisait pas de différences. Non, il avait tort. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment différent entre lui et Stark. Là où il avait choisi le chaos et la destruction, l'autre homme avait choisi la paix et la protection. Loki ne faisait pas totalement partie d'une équipe et il ne sortirait pas pour aider les pauvres, mais quand c'était nécessaire il se lèverait pour aider ceux dans le besoin. Est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes s'il n'avait pas choisi le chemin de la destruction? Il était trop fatigué pour penser à tout ça.

- Le livreur est là, monsieur Laufeyson, lança Jarvis, lui donna une pause visiblement nécessaire dans ses pensées.

- Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'avertir Stark Jarvis? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment tout cela fonctionnait.

- Pas besoin monsieur. La nourriture est déjà payée, tout ce que vous avez à faire est de l'accepter.

Il aimait sérieusement cet ordinateur. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva face à face avec un homme pas plus vieux que dix-sept ans. Il souriait, portant plusieurs sacs de plastique.

- Bonjour monsieur, voici la nourriture que vous avez commandée. Wow, quelques secondes et il était déjà en train d'énerver Loki. Trop de gentillesse et de sourires si tôt le matin.

- D'accord, merci pour tes services.

Il ferma la porte avant que le garçon puisse ajouter quelque chose. Il crut entendre Jarvis rire, mais ça devait être son imagination.

- Jarvis, dit à Tony que la nourriture est arrivée.

Il rangea les sacs de plastique sur un des comptoirs de la cuisine.

- Je vais le faire, monsieur Laufeyson. Répondit l'IA.

Ça lui prit quelques secondes, mais finalement il se rendit compte qu'il avait dit Tony au lieu de l'usuel Stark. Ça lui avait échappé. Il n'avait jamais été tenté d'utiliser son prénom, malgré le fait que l'autre homme se référait toujours à lui par son prénom. Il sentit comme une sorte de barrière entre eux. Une formalité qui confirmait qu'ils n'étaient même pas amis, tout juste des connaissances. Alors qu'est-ce que ça signifiait, qu'il ait fait ce changement? Avait-il considéré Tony… comme un ami? Quelque part ça semblait mal, un confident définissait mieux leur relation. Même si certains pouvaient affirmer qu'un confident était souvent un bon ami… ils avaient même la connaissance et le savoir comme point commun… argh. Son cerveau ne faisait que le rendre encore plus confus. Il avait besoin de plus d'heures de sommeil, pas juste de s'endormir sur un divan par fatigue émotionnelle.

- Oh, ça sent bon, définitivement, ce commerce ne me déçoit jamais. S'exclama Tony en entrant dans la pièce.

Loki ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, puisqu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ce « commerce » était en fait, mais il accepta l'assiette remplie de crêpes au sirop avec reconnaissance. En ce moment, il mangerait même du papier tant il avait faim.

- Alors j'étais en train d'y songer : allons à l'animalerie aujourd'hui et allons acheter un chien!

Loki manqua s'étouffer avec le morceau de nourriture qu'il essayait d'avaler.

- Et pourquoi diable avons-nous besoin d'un chien Stark? S'exclama-t-il une fois que sa toux a cessé.

- J'ai fait des recherches et apparemment, ça aide les bâtards frigides émotionnellement.

- Qui dit que je suis un bâtard frigide émotionnellement? Il lança un regard noir à l'homme qui le défiait de rajouter quelque chose.

- Wow, égocentrique en plus? Je parlais de moi-même, grand garçon… tu vois, tout ne tourne pas toujours autour de toi.

Loki savait que ce n'était pas à propos de Stark. La seule implication de cet homme entre eux résidait dans le fait qu'il veuille l'aider. Le dieu n'avait toutefois aucune attraction envers les animaux, sans doute parce que la plupart de ses enfants étaient en partie animaux…

- Très bien Stark, allons trouver ton compagnon idéal. Ne me blâme pas par contre si les chiens me détestent.

- Et bien, avant de quitter tu vas prendre une douche! Je ne te laisserai pas te promener dans le monde extérieur en dégageant une telle odeur.

Même si le dieu savait qu'il avait besoin d'une douche, il ne pouvait résister à avoir le dernier mot.

- Je pense que c'est plutôt ta propre odeur corporelle Stark, malheureusement, aucune douche ne pourra jamais te faire sentir bon.

/…/

Le voyage en voiture jusqu'à l'animalerie la plus près fut… intéressant… si possible. Loki n'avait clairement jamais voyagé de façon midgardienne et il lui faudrait du temps pour s'y habituer. Tony avait caché de nombreux fous rires par une toux, tentant de dissimuler son amusement au profit du dieu. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Le plus grand faisant constamment des faces comiques lorsqu'ils roulaient sur un nid-de-poule ou lorsqu'il entendait le klaxon d'une voiture proche. Tony n'était toutefois pas toujours capable de cacher son hilarité et à la fin du voyage, Loki quitta la voiture avec un visage colérique, prenant de l'avance et laissant Stark, complètement hilare, courir pour le rattraper. Pour un instant, le plus petit homme apprécia la vue du dos de Loki dans l'ensemble gris qu'il portait.

Ce n'était qu'une simple attirance, après tout… regarder sans toucher…

Ils rejoignirent l'immeuble au bon moment puisque les nuages noirs laissèrent tomber des trombes d'eau dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur. De grands éclats de lumières dus aux éclairs illuminaient le ciel et le bruit puissant de la pluie contre le toit rendit les deux hommes contents d'être à l'intérieur.

Ils se rendirent à l'arrière-boutique, où se trouvaient le chenil et tous les chiens. Une vieille femme marchait avec eux, expliquant les diverses races, personnalités et l'histoire de quelques chiens. Tony regarda attentivement les expressions de l'autre homme, tentant de deviner quel chien il préférait. Il était pas mal certain que Loki savait que l'animal était pour lui, et non parce que Tony voulait un compagnon.

- Ce chien s'appelle Prancer (1), il a grandi au chenil alors il est très doux avec les autres chiens. Il doit approcher des trois ans maintenant. Il a un tempérament vraiment calme et n'est pas peureux, il n'aime pas être laissé seul trop longtemps par contre… expliqua la dame tandis qu'ils regardaient l'animal.

- De quelle race est-il? Demanda Tony tandis que Loki s'accroupissait face à la grille, glissant ses doigts entre les barreaux pour laisser l'animal le renifler.

- Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs en fait. Il a plusieurs qualités que possèdent les Shepherd Allemands, mais aussi quelques autres des Jack Russels. Il a vraiment une drôle de combinaison des deux.

Elle avait raison, il avait la douceur du chiot Shepherd allemand, mais était plus petite et avait une construction plus robuste. C'était une combinaison assez mignonne à voir.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été adopté encore, s'il vit ici depuis trois ans?

Loki regarda la femme avec son éternel regard vert perçant. Tony vit la femme être mal à l'aise sous le regard.

- En fait, il a déjà été adopté, il y a un an pour être exact. Notre refuge fait parfois des visites chez les personnes qui adoptent, seulement dans les premiers deux ou trois mois en fait, pour être certains que la famille prend soin d'eux comme ils le devraient… nous ne pouvons dire juste en les regardant s'ils sont des bons maîtres ou non…

Elle ne le regarda pas non plus, remarqua Tony.

- Les gens à qui nous avions confié Prancer… disons seulement qu'ils n'étaient pas appropriés pour la garde d'un animal alors nous avons ramené Prancer. Nous sommes chanceux qu'il n'ait pas fini avec des dommages émotionnels. Il est toujours un animal amical et nous ne l'aurions pas remis sur la liste d'adoption s'il n'était pas assez stable pour être un bon compagnon.

Le génie savait que ce n'était pas de la faute de la femme et il remercia le bon travail du refuge pour avoir retiré le chien de la famille, mais il avait besoin de mettre le blâme sur quelque chose maintenant. Qui pouvait blesser une créature si innocente? Loki pensait clairement aux mêmes choses puisque ses doigts se replièrent si fermement autour des barreaux qu'ils devinrent plus blancs qu'ils ne l'étaient avant.

- Nous allons le prendre, décida Tony.

- Êtes-vous certains? Vous ne voudriez pas voir les autres chiens?

Le génie regarda à nouveau Loki, qui tendait encore sa main au chien.

- Non, celui-ci est parfait, où dois-je signer? Termina Tony.

* * *

(1) Prancer = Furie, j'ai préféré garder le nom anglais parce que je trouve le jeu de mot plus approprié en anglais... Prancer est le rêne le plus puissant du père Noël, Tony fait le lien avec Loki parce qu'il n'arrête pas de l'appeler Rodolphe.

* * *

_À suivre..._

_Alors ? À la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre, nommé : Come Back Crawling (Revenir en rampant)_


	14. Come Back Crawling

**Bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre, en bonnes et dues formes. J'espère que vous l'aimerez... je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de publier lundi prochain étant donné que je vais être en vacances, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. En attendant, on se revoit possiblement le... 5 août ^^ **

* * *

**14- Come Back Crawling**

Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que Fury ressentait le besoin de faire une réunion à neuf heures du matin? Encore à moitié endormi, Tony tenta de trouver tous les morceaux de vêtements dont il avait besoin, mais la noirceur de la pièce rendait la chose difficile. Il reçut un regard noir de l'autre homme dans la pièce, qui était encore endormi lorsqu'il avait demandé à Jarvis d'allumer les lumières. Tony fut choqué par la situation maintenant banale des deux hommes se regardant en soupirant. Loki était assis sur le lit, avec ses cheveux en bataille comme s'il venait juste d'avoir du sexe, tandis que le chien regardait tout depuis sa position au pied du lit. La seule chose qui manquait était un enfant pour déranger toutes leurs habitudes de sommeil. Il aurait _vraiment _dû trouver cette vision dérangeante…

- Où diable est-ce que tu vas Tony à… _Le dieu regarda l'horloge_… huit heures et demie?

- Fury a demandé une réunion, probablement à propos de Seth. Je pense que Prancer a besoin d'aller faire une promenade de toute façon, maintenant que tu es réveillé. Je serai de retour vers midi je crois, peut-être avant.

Il venait juste d'atteindre la cuisine lorsqu'il réalisa quelque chose de gros : Loki l'avait appelé Tony. Pas Stark, pas l'homme de fer, mais Tony. Était-ce la première fois? Est-ce que c'était juste un accident?

- Jarvis, est-ce que Loki m'a déjà appelé Tony auparavant?

Si quelqu'un savait, c'était bien son IA. Il mit en marche la cafetière, sachant qu'il en aurait bien besoin s'il devait affronter l'équipe.

- Une seule fois monsieur, il m'avait demandé d'_informer Tony_ que votre nourriture était arrivée hier matin. Y a-t-il une raison particulière à cette question, monsieur? Dois-je garder le compte de toutes les fois où monsieur Laufeyson vous appelle par votre prénom à l'avenir, monsieur?

À moment donné, Tony effacerait tout ce qui rendait ses propres inventions aussi impertinentes.

- Non merci Jarvis. Sa voix débordait de sarcasme tandis qu'il attrapait son café. Envoie juste Loki sur le toit lorsque Prancer voudra faire ses besoins. Je doute fort que le SHIELD laisse ce dieu faire une promenade dans Central Park.

- Certainement monsieur.

Tony reçut quelques regards surpris lorsqu'il arriva à l'heure à la réunion, ce qui devait être immortalisé. Quelques fois, ils étaient trop faciles à enrager et c'est pourquoi il arrivait souvent en retard. Il prit place à côté de Bruce et le plus loin possible de Thor. Ça ne lui dérangeait pas que l'homme ne soit pas au courant de ce que lui seul savait… si seulement il avait visité ce frère qu'il aimait tant, il se sentirait coupable probablement.

- Alors Tony… tu as toujours notre vilain préféré à la maison? Demanda Clint, tandis qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de Fury.

- En fait, oui. Il doit jouer avec Prancer je crois. _Toujours aussi facile de jouer avec eux_.

- Prancer… ne me dit pas que c'est un autre dieu avec un casque à cornes? Gémit Steve.

Tony allait répondre à quel point cela sonnait terrible comme réplique lorsque Bruce toussa près de lui, attirant son attention. Sa peau avait une légère teinte de vert, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

- Écoute Tony, je sais à quel point tu aimes prendre les choses une à la fois pour comprendre comment elles fonctionnent séparément, mais je suis d'accord avec les autres… faire un tel marché avec le dieu des mensonges et le laisser rester dans ta maison n'est pas une bonne idée.

Il resta silencieux, laissant le temps à Tony d'y penser.

- Regarde, je sais que vous avez un problème avec ça, mais je vis avec lui depuis presque deux mois et je n'ai pas encore été tué. Il ne m'a même pas malmené. Devrais-je ramener sur la table le putain d'argument comme quoi il nous a aidés à gagner contre Seth?

Il n'aimait pas quand les gens contestaient ses décisions, son père l'ayant fait suffisamment. Il voulait faire comme bon lui semblait, il était milliardaire putain, pour l'amour de Dieu.

- C'est exactement pour cela que j'ai demandé cette réunion, Stark. _Le diable était arrivé._

- Oh, et juste quand je pensais que la réunion ne pouvait être plus agréable. Maintenant que tu es là, nous pouvons finalement commencer la fête.

Il se sentait baveux, ce qui ne lui remontait pas le moral, ni celui de l'équipe. Fury ouvrit les écrans, montrant plusieurs images du dieu nordique et du dieu égyptien dans une discussion chaude. Ils avaient même inclus l'image où Seth allait toucher le visage de Loki. À ce moment, dans la salle, Tony n'avait pas totalement conscience du petit monstre vert qui avait élu domicile dans le fond de son estomac. Il connaissait l'histoire et la lui rappeler le dérangeait.

- Je me fous de l'histoire, mais je veux savoir quel est le lien entre ces deux là. Si Loki travaille ensemble avec ce dieu, alors nous sommes dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Thor, Tony, avez-vous des informations là-dessus?

Fury regarda l'un et l'autre, mais le génie ne planifiait pas de dire quoi que ce soit au chef cyclope. Il n'était pas certain de combien en savait Thor sur la relation entre son frère et Seth. S'il donnait des informations que le dieu nordique ne connaissait pas, il était certain de prendre une autre leçon de vol depuis la plus haute fenêtre de sa tour.

- Seth et Loki étaient amis lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Mon frère n'avait pas vu le dieu depuis deux ou trois siècles depuis que Seth a été banni d'Asgard après le meurtre d'Osiris. Expliqua Thor. Je ne pense pas que mon frère et lui travaillent ensemble. Les méthodes de Seth sont trop brutales pour que Loki le rejoigne.

- Je pense plutôt qu'ils se ressemblent, avec leurs grosses armées qui attaquent les villes et tout… Ajouta Natasha.

- Loki a peut-être attaqué Midgard, mais il le faisait pour une raison. La dernière attaque avait plutôt pour but de semer le chaos sans raison valable. Mon frère déteste la violence et le chaos sans mérite. Argumenta le dieu.

Tony se sentait mal tandis qu'il regardait l'homme défendre son frère, sachant que deux jours plus tôt il avait accusé ce même frère de l'avoir ensorcelé.

- N'oublions pas qu'il nous a aidés à trouver Seth et à le battre. S'il n'avait pas brisé le sort d'invisibilité que l'homme avait, nous nous battrions sans fin.

Malgré tout le bien que son mouvement avait apporté, ils savaient maintenant qu'il était sur Terre et ils l'accusaient toujours d'avoir aidé à l'attaque.

- Il pourrait avoir des buts ultérieurs ou quelque chose, ajouta Clint.

- Non, j'ai entendu des parties de la conversation. Seth est venu ici parce qu'il voulait trouver Loki et l'amener à le rejoindre. Ce que Loki a refusé, en passant. _Prenez ça._

- Il doit quitter alors. Décida Fury

- QUOI? Cria Tony. Il n'a fait que nous aider et vous voulez le jeter dans un autre royaume?

Peut-être qu'il devrait arrêter de le protéger. Natasha, Bruce et Clint le fixaient.

- Le fait est, Stark, qu'il a attiré un dieu dangereux sur Terre. Pas intentionnellement, mais il constitue quand même une menace. Thor, peux-tu le ramener à Asgard?

Le dieu ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Tony le coupa, se fichant complètement de ce que le blond allait dire.

- Non, je l'ai déjà dit avant Fury et ne crois pas que je ne savais pas ce que je disais putain! Je travaille avec Loki et depuis aussi longtemps que je le côtoie, il n'a rien fait de mal. Si vous osez ne serait-ce que le toucher pour le ramener à Asgard, je quitte l'équipe et retire tous les fonds que j'ai apportés au SHIELD. Il n'est certainement pas question qu'il retourne là-bas!

Sa chaise tomba au sol tandis qu'il se relevait.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit intelligent de ramener mon frère à Asgard. Même s'il a terminé sa punition, il y a toujours une tonne de gens qui lui veulent du mal. Lança Thor même si l'autre l'avait coupé.

Thor était au moins de son côté là-dessus.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait personne qui lui voulait du mal ici aussi… murmura Clint, lui valant un regard de reproche de Bruce.

- Stark, Loki est une menace qui doit être contenue, grogna Fury.

- Loki ne représente pas du tout une menace, Seth oui. Alors vous devriez plutôt essayer de le retenir, plutôt que ceux qui le combattent.

Il ne les laisserait pas ramener le dieu là où les cauchemars prenaient leur source. Ce serait comme ramener Tony dans la caverne où il avait été torturé. Il n'appuierait pas cette démarche.

- Je pense qu'il a raison, dit finalement Steve. Loki en sait sans doute plus sur Seth et ses pouvoirs que n'importe qui d'entre nous, incluant Thor. Nous pourrions l'utiliser.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce que Tony avait en tête mais ça obligerait Fury à reconsidérer sa décision.

- D'accord, mais à l'instant où il quitte la tour, il est sous ma juridiction.

L'homme à la peau foncée quitta la pièce dans un mouvement qui rendrait Severus Rogue fier. Pour un instant, un silence régna sur la pièce.

- Alors, qui est Prancer?

Steve était définitivement toujours concentré sur les choses les plus importantes, songea sarcastiquement Tony.

- C'est mon nouveau chien, auquel Loki est maintenant plutôt attaché.

Il souhaita pouvoir immortaliser leurs visages. Finalement Clint éclata de rire.

- Corne de bouc aime un chien nommé Prancer…

- As-tu choisi le nom? Demanda Natasha, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. C'est plutôt un drôle de hasard quand même.

Les choses semblaient de nouveau normales entre les membres de l'équipe.

- C'est plutôt logique que mon frère soit attaché à lui, avec Fenrir et tout… réfléchit Thor.

En fait, personne sauf Tony et Thor comprirent. Un froncement s'installa sur le visage de Tony, mais il masqua ses expressions assez vite. Ils le croyaient déjà trop protecteur envers le dieu, s'ils savaient ce qu'il avait appris…

- Je quitte. Sentez-vous libres de venir n'importe quand, je suis sûr que Rodolphe aimerait votre compagnie.

Il leur lança un sourire signé Stark. Il n'était pas rendu loin dans le hall lorsqu'il entendit des pas lourds derrière lui. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui marchait comme ça…

- Homme de fer… est-ce que mon frère va bien?

« Compte jusqu'à dix Tony, compte jusqu'à dix. » Il se retourna pour faire face à Thor qui le regardait comme un chien suppliant pour des jouets.

- Écoute-moi bien, le grand. Loki n'est pas un admirateur de toi en ce moment et comme je veux garder ma tour relativement intacte, n'essaie pas de lui rendre visite encore une fois.

C'était une réponse vague et diplomatique. Qui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire preuve de tact?

- Je sais que mon frère se sent encore mal à propos de moi, mais j'ai besoin de savoir si tout va bien. J'ai promis à mon frère…

Au diable le tact.

- La ferme, Point Break! Je jure que si tu dis encore que tu te soucies de ton frère, je vais trouver un moyen de te tuer.

Thor ressemblait encore à un chiot battu et il était un peu surpris.

- Ne me jette surtout pas ce foutu regard. Si tu t'étais soucié de ton frère adoptif seulement une fraction de ce que tu dis l'aimer, alors tu serais allé lui rendre visite en prison. Tu n'y as pas pensé, n'est-ce pas? Pas une putain de fois! Alors si Loki se sent mal à propos de toi, il a foutrement le droit!

Il respirait fort, les mains serrées le long de son corps.

- Je ne sais pas ce que mon frère t'a dit, mais mes amis…

Il ne put aller plus loin que le poing de Tony frappa son visage. L'ingénieur ressentit une douleur vive dans sa main et Tony était presque sûr qu'il avait foulé ou même brisé quelque chose. Thor sembla surprit mais pas du tout blessé. Tony s'en foutait, c'était l'intention qui comptait.

- Si j'étais toi, j'arrêterais d'écouter mes amis et commencerait à penser longuement à ce que j'ai fait. Alors peut-être, si tu viens en rampant sur les genoux jusqu'à Loki, il te pardonnera. Mais ne compte pas trop là-dessus.

Thor semblait s'effondrer sous les mots cruels, ce qui donna un peu de satisfaction à Tony tandis qu'il quittait l'immeuble. Il avait un autre dieu nordique à voir.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Prochain chapitre : Nobody could be that stupid _


	15. Nobody could be that stupid

Bonjour à tous, voici le prochain chapitre. Je ne suis pas responsable de la longueur de ceux-ci, vraiment désolée ^^ j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour le prochain chapitre, parce que je retombe en vacances la semaine prochaine, puis c'est le retour en classe... il est donc possible que mes publications soient toutes ralenties...

Je vous tiens au courant via mon profil ^^

Au plaisir d'obtenir de vos commentaires, positifs ou négatifs

À la prochaine et bonne lecture !

* * *

**15- Nobody could be that stupid**

Lorsque Tony marcha dans l'appartement, regardant ici et là et son bras dans le plâtre, la seule chose que Loki put faire fut de hausser les sourcils. En fait, il avait plusieurs questions et autant de commentaires, mais il doutait que le génie les apprécie avec son humeur actuelle. Prancer, couché sur le divan, sauta aussitôt en bas et s'arrêta aux pieds de Tony, suppliant pour obtenir de l'attention. Considérant que le chien n'était là que depuis une journée, il les appréciait étonnement vite. Loki était assez fier que le chien le préfère lui… la plupart du temps. Avec un simple mouvement signifiant qu'il reconnaissait sa présence, Tony se dirigea directement vers le bar.

-Monsieur, je ne pense pas que l'alcool et les antidouleurs se mélangent bien.

-Ferme-la Jarvis.

Stark était apparemment dans une humeur bien pire que Loki l'avait d'abord cru.

-Pas une bonne réunion alors?

Il s'approcha de Tony les mains légèrement relevées. L'homme n'allait sûrement pas le blesser, mais il ne ressentait pas vraiment l'envie d'être frappé. Le regard noir que lui lança l'autre homme lui en apprit plus qu'il ne le voulait.

-Qu'est arrivé à ton poignet?

Loki regarda la main de l'ingénieur, entourant le verre. D'ailleurs il devait être fait de diamant considérant qu'il n'avait pas éclaté sous la pression du poing de Tony.

-J'ai frappé Thor. Confessa-t-il finalement.

-Tu as frappé un dieu? Tu dois bien savoir que cela n'est jamais bon pour toi non?

-C'était un réflexe OK?

La petite nuance rouge sur les joues de Stark apprit à Loki que le milliardaire était parfaitement conscient des conséquences de ses actes.

Un réflexe à quoi? L'idiot foudroyant agit peut-être brutalement, je ne le crois pas capable d'attaquer des membres de son équipe. Croit-il encore que je t'ai ensorcellé?

L'idée était vraiment ridicule. Ne jamais mordre la main qui te nourrissait, etc. L'autre homme murmura quelque chose que Loki ne comprit pas.

-Honnêtement Stark, raconte-moi. Je ne vais pas t'engueuler pour avoir frappé cet idiot.

Il voulait savoir comment tu allais… et lorsqu'il a mentionné ses amis, j'ai peut-être perdu ce qui me restait de patience.

-Oh… d'accord, Loki ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il savait que le mortel ressentait un certain besoin de le protéger, mais frapper un DIEU, et cela sans mentionner qu'il était seul, était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait imaginer. Comment devait-il réagir à cela?

-Stark, ici sur Midgard ça ne parait pas, mais à Asgard on protège seulement l'honneur de l'épouse. Me défendre, selon nos coutumes, revêt la même signification qu'une demande de mariage en public.

Les yeux écartillés que lui lança Tony étaient plutôt comiques, considérant la situation.

-OK, Loki je t'aime bien… mais pas autant, tu sais. Seigneur, qu'est-ce que pense Thor maintenant? Que je veux te marier ou quelque chose dans le genre… C'est vraiment mauvais… pourquoi diable ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant?

Oh, c'était trop drôle. N'y pouvant rien, il éclata de rire face à la détresse sur le visage du mortel.

-Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Tony, son regard indigné faisant craquer encore Loki.

-Je suis le dieu des malices, Stark. Bien sûr que je plaisante!

-C'est juste… parfait! Éclata-t-il. Je me brise la main en te défendant et toi, tu décides qu'en faire une foutue blague est une bonne idée.

C'était peut-être un peu tôt pour faire des blagues. Il aurait dû faire en sorte que cela ne sonne pas comme une mauvaise plaisanterie à son égard, mais plutôt comme quelque chose d'ironique, de drôle et d'amusant.

-Parfait, laisse-moi te guérir.

L'homme retira sa main aussitôt que Loki fit un mouvement pour la prendre.

-Non. _Il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant gâté._

-Allez, je peux te guérir en quelques secondes. Pourquoi prolonger ta douleur?

Loki enleva tout de même le verre de liquide ambré du bar, seulement pour être sûr que Tony ne mélangerait pas trop l'alcool et les antidouleurs.

-Premièrement, tu es actuellement sur ma liste d'ennemis, à cause de ta fouttue blague, ce qui signifie que je n'accepterai rien de toi pour un jour ou deux et deuxièmement : tu es toujours en convalescence depuis l'épisode Seth et utiliser ta magie pourrait causer des problèmes. _Il marcha vers l'ascenseur._ On se revoit dans deux jours.

Oui, il agissait définitivement comme un enfant gâté.

-Jarvis, il n'est pas sérieux n'est-ce pas? Questionna-t-il à l'IA.

Personne ne pouvait être aussi borné. Inconsciemment, il sut la réponse avant que Jarvis ne la confirme. Stark le ferait.

Il était presque minuit lorsque Loki se glissa dans son lit cette nuit-là. Il n'avait pas entendu parler de Tony de toute la journée. L'homme avait sérieusement disparu dans son laboratoire et n'était pas sorti. Le pire était que Prancer était à ses côtés et semblait déterminé à rester en bas également. Le seul moment où il l'avait vu était lorsque Tony était allé sur le toit pour lui laisser faire ces besoins.

Loki attrapa de la nourriture au passage. Il n'était pas habitué d'être seul dans sa chambre par contre. Le mortel était toujours revenu au lit en même temps que lui pour être certain que les cauchemars soient tués dans l'oeuf. Peu importe s'il travaillait sur quelque chose, il laisserait tout tomber aussitôt que Loki voudrait aller dormir. Il ne le lui avait jamais demandé en fait, il baillait ou fermait les yeux un peu plus longtemps qu'à l'habitude et l'autre homme l'emmenait à la chambre pour être certain qu'il dormait assez. Est-ce que Stark resterait en bas ce soir? Il éloignait les cauchemars, mais pour cela il devrait lui demander de venir et il était trop fier pour cela. De plus, il pourrait s'en sortir seul, en fait, peut-être que les cauchemars étaient moins puissants depuis le temps…

Une étincelle – un reflet - scintilla à cause d'une petite lueur qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Il se souvint de la douleur cuisante d'une botte frappant son estomac; du couteau, pointu et empoisonné, brûlant ses entrailles; des cris qu'il gardait pour lui; Sif, les gardes, Odin, Thor… tous ces visages qui commençaient à s'embrouiller et fusionner en un seul monstre riant. « Tu es un moins que rien » « Aucun prince d'Asgard ne devrait être aussi pathétique » « Non Loki. »

Quelque chose d'humide recouvrit son visage, tandis qu'une main le brassait fortement.

-Allez Loki, réveille-toi! Ça va aller, tu n'es plus là-bas…

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se souvenir de là où il se trouvait, mais le souffle laborieux ne voulait pas se calmer. La chose humide qui recouvrait son visage était en fait la langue de Prancer. Le chien était assis contre lui, n'allant visiblement pas. Les chiens avaient le don de savoir exactement quand quelqu'un n'allait pas. Assis à côté de lui, Tony était dans un état semblable.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, j'avais vraiment oublié les cauchemars.

-Ah, bien sûr… la raison pour laquelle il se sentait aussi nauséeux.

-Retourne dans ton laboratoire Stark. Ça ne fait pas déjà deux jours que ma punition silencieuse m'est infligée. Cracha-t-il, caressant le chien pour s'assurer qu'il allait mieux.

-Loki, je suis désolé… C'est juste que j'ai eu une mauvaise journée et puis tu as commencé à rire de moi, pour ton propre et sadique plaisir. Tu peux comprendre que j'aie été un peu plus qu'emmerdé, je ne voulais pas oublier notre arrangement pour le sommeil par contre…

Et bien, lorsque l'homme le disait ainsi, Loki ressemblait à une personne terrible.

-Très bien, je te suis reconnaissant pour m'avoir défendu. Est-ce que tu vas me laisser soigner ça maintenant? Dit-il en attrapant le bras bandé et cette fois Tony ne le lui enleva pas.

-Je crois toujours que ce n'est pas une bonne idée que tu utilises ta magie, mais comme ça me dérange vraiment pour travailler…

Avec des mouvements doux, Loki enleva le bandage blanc de son bras, le faisant gémir un peu lorsque Loki termina de le retirer un peu brusquement. Les jointures étaient un peu endommagées aussi, il avait dû frapper Thor vraiment fort. Le dieu regretta presque de ne pas avoir été là pour voir son visage. Plaçant une main sous et au-dessus de celle de Tony, il laissa la magie passer entre ses doigts. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour trouver les os brisés et les ressouder ensemble. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il laissa un peu plus de magie trouver et réparer la peau endommagée.

-Ce serait une aptitude vraiment utile à avoir lorsque je m'entraine avec mes nouvelles armures. Commenta Tony en inspectant sa main fraichement guérie.

Le dieu ne savait pas trop quoi faire maintenant. Même si Tony semblait vraiment regretter ses gestes, allait-il partir de la chambre encore? Il avait semblé plutôt occupé dans son laboratoire…

Un flash de ses cauchemars lui rappela pourquoi il avait besoin de l'autre homme dans la même pièce. Il secoua la tête, comme si cela pouvait faire disparaître les mauvais souvenirs. Il était encore fatigué, mais l'adrénaline parcourait encore ses veines, l'empêchant de se calmer complètement. Il en oublia à quel point le mortel était observateur quelques fois. Deux yeux noisette le regardaient et Loki pouvait voir ses méninges travailler derrière les prunelles. Pour un instant il sembla indécis et puis il bougea vers son côté du lit, se glissant sous les draps. Le dieu laissa échapper un soupir étouffé lorsqu'il fut attiré tête première vers le torse de Tony.

-Stark! Grogna-t-il en essayant de se dégager.

Un bras s'enroula toutefois autour de sa taille, le maintenant en place contre l'homme plus petit, puis sa main de déplaça jusqu'à sa tête. Les doigts étaient agréables et familiers dans ses cheveux et lentement, son adrénaline s'envola de son corps complètement vidé. Il se détendit et gigota un peu pour s'installer dans une position plus confortable. Ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose à laquelle il était habitué… il plaça une main sur le réacteur Arc, parce qu'il ne pourrait vraiment pas dormir avec cette lumière bleue brillant directement à côté de son œil.

Selon l'homme, il ne sembla dérangé par la position qu'un bref instant.

Puis il sentit quelque chose de poilu se placer directement contre son dos.

Il était protégé des deux côtés maintenant.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Je mets la suite dès que possible, _

_merci aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews, c'est extrèmement apprécié :)_

_LEM_


	16. Think before you act

**Bonjour chers lecteurs, tout d'abord, merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, je suis très contente que ça vous plaise, et j'accepte vos conseils, recommendations etc. avec joie ^^ **

**Pour les revieweurs anonymes : Je ne réponds pas dans les chapitres, alors merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je les lis toutes et suis très contente ^^ **

**Au plaisir, **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**16- Think before you act**

Le voyage de retour vers Asgard laissa un Thor plutôt instable sur ses pieds. Après tout, ça faisait vraiment un bon moment depuis son dernier voyage via le Bifrost, récemment réparé. Dieu merci, l'homme qu'il cherchait était directement face à lui.

- Heimdall, je suis venu à toi pour obtenir le savoir.

L'homme, trop grand, lui lança un regard plutôt expressif qui signifiait qu'il savait déjà la raison de son voyage.

- Êtes-vous certain de vouloir obtenir ce savoir? Il peut faire beaucoup de mal s'il n'est pas reçu avec précautions.

- J'ai besoin de savoir.

- Fort bien, mais pensez avant d'agir inconsciemment.

Lorsque les images de la captivité de Loki apparurent, Thor du faire tout en son pouvoir pour ne pas détruire le Bifrost à nouveau. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver directement sous son nez? Il avait eu confiance en ses amis lorsqu'ils lui avaient dit que son frère ne voulait pas qu'il lui rende visite. Avec les autres dieux déjà en colère contre lui, Thor avait senti que cela aiderait leur relation s'il écoutait les volontés de son frère. Comment avait-il pu être trahi si facilement?

- Je vous avais averti, il est parfois sage d'écouter les conseils de vos ainés.

Il ne savait pas s'il était mieux de ne jamais avoir su, mais définitivement, les images le hanteraient pour toujours. C'était pire encore que le visage de Loki lorsque ses fils lui avaient été arrachés. Il y avait tellement de choses que Thor regrettait d'avoir fait, et la plupart impliquaient Loki, mais celle-là était la pire. Son frère n'avait jamais été un ange, il avait brisé plus d'une loi à Asgard, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on souhaitait à qui que ce soit.

- Est-ce que le Père de Tout sait cela?

Bien sûr qu'il le sut, mais pour un instant, il souhaita que son père n'ait pas condamné l'homme qu'il avait un jour appelé fils à ces horreurs inimaginables.

- Votre père a cru bon de sacrifier un homme en échange de la paix à Asgard. S'il avait défendu Loki, le royaume se serait rebellé contre lui pour favoritisme envers son fils, oubliant que Justice devait être faite.

Il ne se demandait plus pourquoi l'homme de fer était en colère contre lui. Son frère n'avait aucune raison de lui pardonner lui, ou le Père de Tout, pour leur affreuse trahison. Thor sentit un besoin urgent de briser Asgard brique par brique, mais il décida d'écouter les conseils que le Gardien lui avait donnés avant de lui partager les informations sur Loki.

- Ramène-moi à Midgard, je vais parler à père plus tard.

Les expressions habituellement froides du garde semblèrent changer pour de la fierté.

- Comme vous le voulez, mon prince.

/…/

Quelque chose était pressé contre lui. La senteur du bois, de vieux livres et de cuir fit son chemin vers son nez. Des cheveux chatouillaient également sa nuque.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Tony pour réaliser exactement contre qui il était allongé. Il lui fallut ensuite une bonne minute pour réaliser que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans la pièce.

- Thor! S'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter Loki.

Dieu merci, ils étaient tous les deux plutôt habillés. Il savait l'homme capable d'agir d'abord brutalement puis se demander ce qui se passait réellement devant lui.

- Thor, que fais-tu ici bon sang? Lança le dieu à côté de lui.

Le corps qui était enroulé autour de lui, était maintenant tendu, mais il semblait un peu plus en contrôle que lors de leur dernière réunion.

- Je vais attendre dehors pour obtenir des explications, homme de fer.

Tandis que l'homme blond quittait la chambre, Tony gémit. Pourquoi devait-il subir le blâme pour ce que le blond venait de voir? Il fallait être deux pour danser le Tango et bla-bla… De plus, Loki refusait de le regarder, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la situation. Même s'ils avaient passé outre le fait qu'ils dormaient ensemble depuis un moment, se réveiller et voir son frère dans la pièce était un moment plutôt embarrassant pour n'importe qui. Même s'il avait été adopté et qu'il n'était pas vraiment son frère…

- Hey, regarde-moi. Ça va bien d'accord? Je vais tout arranger.

Il plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Loki et fut heureux de remarquer que le magicien ne la repoussa pas immédiatement. Ils étaient en meilleurs termes avec l'autre dieu, alors ils n'allaient pas se battre encore.

- Tu dois réaliser Stark, que Thor nous a trouvé dans le même lit… enlacé.

Okay, quand on mettait les choses comme ça : c'était plutôt comique. Tony ne put s'en empêcher; il rit. Lorsque le dieu lui lança un regard de la mort, il leva les mains.

- Allez, imagine le scénario : Iron man et le super vilain Loki trouvé en train de s'enlacer.

L'homme effronté fit un petit rictus. Ça sonnait plutôt drôle en effet.

- Veux-tu que je parle seul à Point break ou tu viens avec moi?

Un instant, Loki sembla en conflit intérieur, puis il redressa les épaules et Tony se rendit compte qu'il regardait le dieu qui avait un jour attaqué sa tour sans hésitation. Il n'était pas certain s'il devait être fier de lui ou se sentir un peu effrayé que les deux dieux se confrontent… dans sa tour. Dans sa merveilleusement bien décorée tour.

- Regard Thor, peu importe ce que tu crois avoir vu là-dedans… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Commença Stark en entrant dans le salon, où le dieu faisait des allers-retours.

- Tu veux me faire croire que tu ne dormais pas avec mon frère? Grogna l'autre.

- Okay… en théorie c'est ça, mais c'était vraiment juste pour dormir… rien d'autre.

Il se sentait de nouveau plongé à ses seize ans, parlant au père de la fille avec qui il fricotait, et qu'il avait prise en flagrant délit. Un des moments les plus embarrassants de sa vie, en passant.

- Stark, la ferme! Ordonna Loki et pour une fois, Tony furent plus qu'heureux d'obéir. - Thor, que fais-tu ici? Je croyais que j'avais été clair la dernière fois, je ne veux pas te revoir.

L'homme sembla plier sous le regard vengeur de son frère adoptif. Tony et Loki furent choqués lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, plaçant Mjölnir en face de lui.

- Je suis venu pour supplier ton pardon, mon frè — Loki. _Okay, maintenant Tony était vraiment surpris._ Je viens juste de rencontrer Heimdall, qui m'a informé des injustices qui avaient été commises envers toi. Je voulais seulement te faire savoir que je ne savais pas les crimes commis dans la prison. Je me sens honteux d'appeler ces gens mes amis et d'avoir cru ce qu'ils me disaient lorsqu'ils m'affirmaient que tu ne voulais pas de mes visites.

Tandis que Thor disait ses excuses de façon anormalement émotives, le génie n'avait d'yeux que pour Loki. L'homme semblait trembler et pour un instant, Tony crut que le SCPT faisait encore des siennes, puis il remarqua l'étincelle dans ses yeux. Loki essayait de ne pas pleurer. Apparemment, la relation entre lui et Thor n'était pas complètement détruite.

- Et père? Grogna l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Tony voulu frapper quelque chose lorsque Thor lui lança un regard désespéré. Leur salaud de père savait et il avait tout de même laissé son fils adoptif pourrir en prison.

- Je vais m'assurer que les gens qui t'ont infligé cela paient, ils ne s'en tireront pas si facilement d'avoir profané un prince d'Asgard. _Mauvaise chose à dire._

- Tu crois que j'ai besoin de ta défense Thor! Tu crois que j'attends quoi que ce soit de ces créatures! Je ne suis plus un prince d'Asgard et tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir!

- Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin d'être défendu, mais je vais te venger. Même si tu n'es plus un prince d'Asgard, tu seras toujours mon frère et personne ne blesse mon frère.

- Quand vas-tu te rentrer ça dans ton petit crâne Thor! Je n'ai jamais été ton frère! Je n'ai jamais été comme toi et je suis content de cela. Répliqua l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

La tension dans la pièce était dense et Tony était certain que la température avait chuté également.

- Tu n'es peut-être pas mon frère de sang, mais nous avons été élevés ensemble et je ne t'ai jamais vu d'une autre façon que comme mon frère, répondit Thor, se redressant.

- Était-ce avant ou après avoir juré, en grandissant, d'anéantir tous les géants des glaces? Et bien, vas-y, parce que je suis l'un deux, idiot foudroyant.

- J'étais un enfant inconscient et grâce à toi, j'ai pu me rendre compte à quel point j'avais tort. Je comprends que tu te sentes trahi, mais je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser.

Il tenta de s'approcher, mais Loki le repoussa.

- Va-t-en Thor, je vais penser à ta requête.

Sur ces mots, Loki partit de la pièce, laissant Tony et Thor derrière dans un silence gêné.

- Hum… regarde, à propos de tantôt… Je n'ai vraiment rien fait… de mauvais envers lui. Il a des cauchemars et... _Comment pouvait-il bien expliquer cela?_

- Mon frère semble être dans ton lit volontairement, homme de fer. Si c'est son choix, alors je ne vais pas m'imposer. Je croyais plier aux volontés de mon frère lorsque je me suis tenu éloigné de lui durant son emprisonnement. J'étais un idiot de croire que cela le laisserait moins hostile envers moi. Je te remercie, fils d'Howard, pour prendre soin de lui d'une façon dont je ne suis pas capable. _Que pouvait-il bien répondre à cela?_ Je vais quitter maintenant. Je regrette ce que j'ai fait, mais je te supplie de lui faire entendre raison.

Tony n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait penser de cela. Thor semblait honnête, à sa grande surprise, mais l'homme avait accusé à tord son frère immédiatement lorsqu'il l'avait visité la première fois, dans sa tour.

Il avait besoin d'un verre.

Un très fort, très mauvais pour lui, verre d'alcool.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Alors ce chapitre ? Le prochain se nomme : **Never abandon a dog **et c'est un super chapitre, pour Tony et Loki ^^ _


	17. Never abandon a dog

**Bonjour !** Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre mais j'ai recommencé l'école et je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de travailler là-dessus. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, d'autant plus que certains passages devraient vous plaire. Quant aux termes employés dans ces chapitres, disons que les expressions québécoises et françaises ne sont pas forcément les mêmes et je suis désolée si tout ne concorde pas vraiment ^^

**Au plaisir d'avoir vos commentaires, question de m'encourager à continuer... Je remercie ceux qui me laissent des reviews, mais vous êtes si peu... s'il vous plait, ça ne prend pas de temps.**

**Merci, je ne peux pas vous dire à lundi prochain mais au moins, à la prochaine ^^ **

* * *

**17 – Never abandon a dog**

Loki disparut pour le reste de la journée et Tony comprit que peut-être il devrait laisser le dieu seul avec lui-même un moment. Les confessions de Thor étaient probablement difficiles à gérer, considérant que Loki s'était senti abandonné par son frère. Il ne s'inquiéta pas même si Loki ne vint pas dans son lit cette nuit-là. Son lit… maintenant ça sonnait mal. Même s'il était attiré par le dieu, ça ne signifiait rien de plus. Il était, après tout, attiré après tout ce qui bougeait et c'était souvent sur un coup de tête. Même si d'une façon il avait accepté le fait que dormir avec Loki était à son avantage, le dieu ne pensait peut-être pas la même chose. Physiquement il semblait correct, émotionnellement… l'homme était encore plutôt instable. Délaissant ses pensées, Tony sortit de son large lit pour aller chercher le magicien, mais c'était seulement pour être sûr qu'il était correct.

-Tu aimes vraiment le froid n'est-ce pas, cornes de bouc? Lança-t-il en rejoignant l'homme sur le toit.

C'était presque le matin et la température avait chuté considérablement.

-C'est dans ma nature d'apprécier le froid… et Prancer avait besoin de sortir.

Comme s'il savait qu'on parlait de lui, le chien sortit du buisson.

Après la destruction de sa tour par Loki, Tony avait changé quelques trucs à commencer par la construction d'un jardin sur le toit. Il y avait des arbres, du gazon, des buissons et quelques tables de pique-nique. Pour être honnête, ça ressemblait vraiment à un parc miniature, il y avait même un étang. Pas de canard par contre, ces choses le dérangeait trop. Loki était étendu sur une des tables, regardant le ciel.

-D'accord… as-tu prévu de rentrer bientôt?

Le froid matinal, vraiment dérangeant, commençait à faire son chemin jusqu'à ses os, le laissant tremblant et gelé.

-Souhaites-tu quelques fois revenir dans tes plus jeunes temps, lorsque tu ne savais rien du gris, entre le blanc et le noir?

Tony pensa que non.

-Je suis désolé Rodolphe, mais je ne te suis pas vraiment.

Il s'approcha davantage de la table, souhaitant avoir emmené un manteau lorsque Jarvis l'avait informé de la présence de Loki sur le toit.

-Je veux dire, revenir au moment où tout était seulement noir ou blanc, bon ou mauvais, vivant ou mort.

Le dieu le regardait avec une expression ennuyée, comme s'il avait dû comprendre du premier coup.

-Je ne crois pas avoir vécu un jour en pensant ainsi, même si je refusais de voir les choses au milieu. Quand je fabriquais des armes, je refusais de voir que ces choses détruisaient tout ce qu'elles touchaient. Je donnais les armes aux hommes pour se défendre, mais je ne pensais pas que je leur donnais aussi des armes pour blesser les autres.

Loki ne planifiait visiblement pas quitter la table dans les prochaines minutes alors Tony décida de s'installer confortablement. Il poussa un peu Loki pour pouvoir s'assoir à côté de lui.

-C'est à propos de Thor, n'est-ce pas?

Le regard vert devint plus dur, mais le dieu ne le regardait toujours pas. Il continuait d'observer le ciel sombre parsemé d'étoiles brillantes.

-Tu sais, je ne dis pas que tu devrais lui pardonner complètement, mais il était plutôt sincère lorsqu'il a affirmé ne pas savoir ce qui s'est passé. Il t'appelle toujours son frère, est-ce que cela ne compte pas pour quelque chose après tout?

-Il n'a peut-être jamais été au courant de cela… mais il n'a jamais arrêté le Père de Tout lorsqu'il m'a enlevé mes enfants, il ne l'a jamais empêché pour me défendre.

Tony souhaita vraiment que le bruit de déglutition ne soit pas le prémisse d'une série de larmes, parce qu'il était vraiment nul pour consoler les autres.

-Et bien, si je suis bien au courant de quelque chose, c'est que les dirigeants peuvent tourner n'importe quelle histoire afin qu'elle soit plausible et qu'elle semble à leur avantage. Thor n'en savait probablement pas plus et tu lui as demandé de défier son père… je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas fait d'erreur, mais tu n'es pas exactement Mr Parfait aussi. Il fait toujours attention à toi, même après avoir attaqué ses amis. Autant de dévotion n'est pas quelque chose qui soit donné à tous.

Il ne pourrait définitivement jamais devenir thérapeute.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire là, parce qu'une phrase contredit l'autre.

-Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est… c'est… _Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de dire? Est-ce que cette relation méritait vraiment qu'il s'implique autant ? _C'est juste que tu n'as pas besoin de l'aimer ou lui pardonner, mais essayer de coexister avec lui. J'aime cette tour et je ne veux pas la voir réduite à néant à cause de divergences familiales.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que le sort de cette tour m'importe?

Tony voulut frapper le visage baveux et le sourcil haussé de Loki.

-Pour l'instant, c'est la seule fouttue maison que tu as et tu ne devrais vraiment pas faire chier Jarvis.

-Tu sais, n'est-ce pas, que je ne compte pas rester ici lorsque j'aurai de nouveau mes pouvoirs? Alors je devrai juste coexister avec mon frère pour une journée ou à peu près, après cela je pourrai détruire cette tour comme je le veux.

Quelque chose déchira le cœur de Tony. Loki quittait dans deux jours au plus… il devrait être content non?

-Tu prévois vraiment de quitter aussitôt que possible? _Pouvait-il sonner encore plus pathétique?_

-C'est la seule raison qui me retient ici, tu te souviens? Ce n'était pas une invitation très habituelle, je suis resté seulement parce que je n'étais pas assez fort pour partir, et j'en aurai assez dans un jour ou deux si je n'ai pas à sauver ton équipe encore une fois.

Que pouvait-il possiblement répondre à cela? Le dieu avait raison, il était seulement ici parce que ça lui était nécessaire, rien d'autre. Au moins ses amis pourraient revenir le visiter.

-Je vais me coucher. Lança Stark.

En sortant de la pièce, il manqua le regard vert porté sur lui, une légère lueur de déception brillant dedans.

/…/

Loki n'était pas certain de s'il devait rejoindre Tony après leur conversation. Quel droit avait-il de dormir près de lui après lui avoir dit qu'il quitterait aussitôt que possible? S'il retournait dans le lit chaud quelques étages au-dessous de lui, il devrait agir comme si tout ce qui se passait entre eux n'était qu'une étrange amitié, mais des amis ne s'enfuyaient pas dès que possible. Même si Loki était un maître des mensonges, il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même, auquel cas, il pourrait vraiment croire qu'il ne fuyait pas. Qu'il ne faisait que suivre le bon chemin, qu'il faisait la bonne chose. La vérité vraie était toute autre : il était terrifié. _Je fais ce que je veux_ avait été son leitmotiv depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait se souvenir, mais voilà… il y avait Stark. Cet homme ennuyeux, sarcastique et possédant une quantité anormale d'auto préservation. Loki détestait l'admettre, mais des idées récentes étaient apparues dans ses pensées, suivies de cette question : que penserait Tony de cela? Était-il vraiment en train de considérer l'opinion de quelqu'un d'autre?

Stark devenait une sorte d'ami. Seth avait été un ami qui avait surgit de sa solitude. Thor n'avait été qu'un simple parent pendant de longues années, quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps et que tu aimes parce que tu grandis à son côté, mais leurs esprits ne fonctionnaient pas du tout au même niveau. D'une certaine façon, Tony Stark transformait toute personne ayant côtoyé Loki en ami ennuyeux et terrible. Les échanges spirituels, les idées folles, l'arrogance et l'énergie volatile, tous réunis dans une grosse balle qu'était Tony. L'homme avait d'autres facettes que personne d'autre n'avait pu voir. Par exemple, ce côté attentionné qu'il lui offrait après ses cauchemars, et puis l'écouter lorsqu'il parlait.

C'était tout simplement impossible pour le dieu de le détester et ça l'effrayait. S'attacher aux autres n'était pas quelque chose qu'il parvenait à faire facilement, parce que les risques d'échecs étaient bien trop grands. S'il foirait n'importe quel type d'attachement, il perdrait probablement pied. Il avait été écrasé et terrifié lorsqu'il avait réalisé que son père l'avait abandonné. Tony Stark n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme de la parenté depuis des siècles, mais il avait l'habileté de faire ne sorte que Loki veuille changer pour le mieux. Il ne perdrait jamais son caractère sournois bien sûr, mais s'écarter de son chemin de destruction était plus facile s'il restait au côté du mortel plus longtemps. Il n'aimait pas faire face à des questions dont il ne connaissait pas vraiment la réponse. Il ne voulait pas s'interroger sur la décision, bonne ou mauvaise, qu'il choisirait en restant ou non.

Les étoiles brillaient joyeusement au-dessus de lui et il soupira. Pourquoi dans tous les neuf royaumes ne pouvait-il choisir? Il voulait juste un peu de clarté dans tout ce chaos. Il regarda alors la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée et d'où un Stark déterminé surgit brusquement.

-Tu ne peux pas partir.

-Dis-moi Stark, pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas partir? _Loki était plutôt curieux de connaître la réponse. _

-Parce que nous avons recueilli Prancer ensemble et tu ne devrais pas abandonner un chien.

Vraiment, c'était son raisonnement logique?

-Vraiment Stark, tu essaies de me convaincre avec ça?

Loki regarda avec fascination l'homme prendre le chien qui s'était approché de lui pour obtenir de l'attention. Il ne comprit pas le geste jusqu'à ce que l'homme lui tende l'animal. Ces grands yeux bruns le regardèrent avec tant d'adoration et de joie qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas le caresser.

-Tu aimes ce chien et Prancer t'aime, alors fait un homme de toi et reste parce que ce chien veut de toi aux alentours.

Le chien l'aimait peut-être, mais Loki était assez intelligent pour lire entre les lignes. _Je t'aime, alors reste._ Le doute se fraya un chemin subtilement… le dieu n'avait jamais reculé face aux choses aussi incertaines alors il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

-Et bien, je ne peux vraiment pas…

Il fut coupé par une alarme puissante.

-Merde. Ton ex est de retour. Gémit Tony.

Il posa le chien au sol et sans attendre de voir si Loki suivait, descendit rapidement pour chercher son armure. Loki partagea un regard avec le chien avant de le suivre.

/…/

Le reste des Avengers furent alertés aussi rapidement que Tony et ils arrivèrent tous un par un à l'endroit prévu. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de grosse armée ou de sortilège invisible. Le dieu les attendait à Central Park, assit sur un banc de parc en mangeant un hot dog. Les flèches et les balles qui avaient déjà été lancées par les super assassins n'atteignirent jamais leur cible. Le parc était désert excepté un ou deux sans abris. Il était deux heures du matin après tout. Tony jura encore lorsqu'il vit le regard réjoui sur le visage de Seth lorsque Loki apparut.

-Ah, mon chéri. As-tu reconsidéré mon offre de la dernière fois?

Les autres Avengers regardèrent Loki puis Seth, n'ayant aucune idée précise de ce qui s'était dit sur le toit. Le sourire du dieu égyptien devint complètement tendu lorsqu'il remarqua Tony à côté de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Sachant que Loki ne possédait pas encore assez de magie pour faire un sortilège complexe, Tony se plaça de façon à pouvoir protéger le dieu si c'était nécessaire.

-Tu sais, ton petit ami semble vraiment trop protecteur, continua-t-il. Est-ce qu'il sait que tu pourrais le détruire si tu le voulais?

Maintenant, le reste de l'équipe était vraiment perdu.

-Seth, tu ne peux pas vraiment penser que je sortirais avec un mortel n'est-ce pas? Lança Loki.

Celle-là fit mal à Tony, malgré le fait que lui et Loki ne formeraient jamais un couple sain et il le savait. Pas besoin de dire pourquoi.

-Oh, Loki, je sais que je dois m'attendre à l'inattendu avec toi. Mais bon, tu évites toujours ma question.

Seth semblait vraiment apprécier son hot dog et cela enragea Tony qu'il ne soit pas alerté par la possibilité qu'ils sautent tous sur lui pour le blesser.

-Je croyais t'avoir donné une réponse assez claire la première fois, mais je vais la répéter pour toi si tu as besoin d'avoir ta mémoire rafraichie : nous ne travaillerons jamais ensemble. Lança Loki.

Le dieu étranger fit la moue pendant une seconde et cette expression n'aurait jamais du être si attachante. Tous les dieux étaient-ils aussi incroyablement beaux?

-Aww, ne réagis pas comme ça ma cocotte.

Loki tressaillit littéralement au surnom plutôt animalier. Ça aida probablement au fait que Thor s'étrangla presque avec sa salive et même Natasha sembla un peu choquée par l'échange.

Loki s'avança de quelques pas jusqu'à être face à face avec l'autre homme.

Tony n'était _pas_ jaloux.

Il n'était _absolument_ _pas_ jaloux.

Il n'avait _pas_ envie de détruire la main qui toucha la joue du dieu des malices.

Il n'avait _aucune_ raison de penser que Seth prenait, d'une certaine façon, son jouet.

-Tu sais bien que ça avait été amusant.

L'homme continua de caresser la joue de Loki et pour un instant, le dieu se laissa aller au geste, puis soudainement, sa main agrippa le poignet de Seth. Une main bleue pour être plus précis. C'était fascinant et plutôt dérangeant de voir le bras virer au noir par la morsure du froid et il eut un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'il entendit le son des os qui se brisent. D'un coup puissant, Loki maintint l'autre homme à genoux et Tony se souvint à nouveau de la puissance des dieux. Seth était déchiré de douleur à cause de la main qui le tenait toujours.

-Ne m'appelle pas _ma cocotte_ à nouveau, menaça l'autre homme tandis qu'il refermait une main sur sa gorge.

L'équipe ne faisait qu'échanger des regards de surprise, pas certains de s'ils devaient intervenir ou laisser l'ancien vilain… ou peut-être juste le vilain… faire le travail pour eux. Il y eut le son d'un _pop_ et soudainement, le dieu égyptien était parti et tout ce qui restait était Loki, qui haletait comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

-Mon frère… ? Questionna Thor après quelques secondes d'un silence gêné.

Loki réagit comme si quelqu'un venait de le frapper. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et il n'avait jamais paru aussi incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, incertain de comment allaient réagir les autres face à cette violence gratuite. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait face à tous les Avengers réunis depuis la fois où il avait été renvoyé à Asgard. Il ne voulait pas y retourner… Ce n'était pas un beau souvenir.

-Et bien les gars, c'était amusant, mais nous allons quitter maintenant… dit Tony, attrapant le dieu par le bras et le tirant littéralement hors du parc avant que quiconque ne puisse s'interposer.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Things would be alright (Tout va bien aller)_


	18. Things would be alright

**Bonjour !**

**Dans ce chapitre, les choses avancent énormément entre Loki et Tony et il y a un moment complètement craquant, je vous laisse deviner lequel ^^ De plus, j'ai déjà quelques chapitres de réserve :) **

**Laissez-moi vos commentaires s'il vous plait**

**À la prochaine !**

* * *

**18 – Things would be alright**

-Es-tu complètement fou? Hurla Tony à Loki, ignorant le téléphone qui vibrait dans sa veste depuis le début.

Loki n'était pas certain des raisons pour lesquelles l'homme était aussi en colère. Il avait fait disparaître le dieu temporairement, aucun des Avengers n'avait été blessé et Loki n'avait pas utilisé toute sa magie.

— Mais de quoi est-ce que tu te plains Stark? La façon dont je vois cela, c'est que j'ai sauvé ta précieuse petite équipe encore une fois.

Il regarda impassiblement l'autre homme tandis qu'il prenait sa veste et se dirigeait directement vers le bar. Il venait d'arriver il y avait quelques secondes puisqu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de les transporter entre deux endroits rapidement et Tony avait commencé à crier.

— De quoi je me plains? Seigneur dieu Loki, tu es encore en convalescence! Quelque chose que tu sembles encore oublier! Pourquoi diable voudrais-tu marcher vers un autre dieu comme ça… tu n'es pas en position de prendre de tels risques putain!

L'homme lui donnait mal à la tête.

— Quels risques, est-ce que tu n'étais pas là Stark? Il n'y avait aucun risque!

S'il voulait crier, alors Loki crierait aussi fort.

— Je sais que vous les dieux avez une vision différente du combat, mais au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué : quand tu ne peux pas te fier à tes pouvoirs tu ne peux pas juste aller affronter tes ennemies!

— Affronter les ennemis? Pas de pouvoirs? Vraiment Stark, tu es peut-être sans défense quand cette conserve métallique t'abandonne, mais je ne suis pas comme toi.

— Non, j'ai oublié, tu peux juste admettre que tu es un géant du froid et te déclarer comme un homme recherché dans combien de royaumes exactement? _Loki tressaillit_. C'est vrai, j'ai fait mes devoirs. Les géants du froid ne sont pas tant aimé dans les autres royaumes n'est-ce pas? Je suis sûr que peu de gens savent que leur fier prince d'Asgard peut se transformer en schtroumpf! Alors ne viens pas me dire que tu n'es pas sans défense sans ta magie.

— Stark, je sais comment me battre. S'ils viennent pour moi, je peux me battre! Je ne suis pas qu'un simple magicien!

— Ça fait combien de temps depuis la dernière fois que tu t'es battu sans l'aide de la magie, est-ce que tu t'en souviens même?

Il calla un autre verre.

— Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'importe?

Un silence régna soudainement sur la pièce. C'était vraiment le point ici : pourquoi s'en souciait-il autant? Les yeux bruns rencontrèrent les verts tandis qu'ils se fixaient l'un l'autre. Tony abandonna en premier.

— Tu as raison. Pas besoin de s'en faire, tu quittes bientôt de toute façon.

Loki voulut retirer ses paroles, retourner sur le toit où tout avait semblé plus simple. Il ne le pouvait pas par contre et Tony quittait déjà la pièce. Une poigne de fer attrapa son cœur et le serra jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le point d'exploser.

— Prancer! Cria-t-il, faisant cesser la progression de l'autre homme. Tu m'as demandé de rester parce que nous avons adopté Prancer ensemble… plus tôt…

— Je sais, mais je ne suis plus trop certain que Prancer t'aime beaucoup.

L'air sembla quitter la pièce. Non, non, non… il ne voulait pas être seul à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas faire face à ses cauchemars seul, il ne pouvait pas vaincre ses démons seul.

— Stark… je…

C'était en vain puisque l'homme avait déjà quitté la pièce. Près de lui, un oreiller explosa sous sa frustration. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé entre l'épisode du toit et maintenant pour que l'homme soit autant en colère contre lui?

— Jarvis, peux-tu me montrer ce qui s'est passé dans le parc?

L'écran glissa depuis le plafond, montrant le « combat » au complet depuis le point de vue de Tony. La caméra focalisa sur la main de Seth lorsqu'elle avait touché la main de Loki. À côté de l'image, les informations de Jarvis sur le corps de Tony affichaient ses données. Battement cardiaque élevé, adrénaline et muscles tendus. Ça ne faisait aucun sens. À ce moment précis, il n'avait aucune raison valable d'avoir de telles réactions. Il n'y avait pas d'armée à battre, l'équipe au complet était là pour le seconder. Pour un combattant aguerri comme Stark, ça aurait dû sembler comme une marche dans le parc.

— Monsieur Laufeyson, si je peux me permettre… monsieur n'a jamais bien interagi avec les autres.

Qu'est-ce que la machine voulait bien dire par là? Soudainement, ça lui apparut comme une évidence.

— Tu veux dire qu'il était jaloux?

Ça expliquerait bien des choses. La jalousie était une émotion irrationnelle. Ça importait peu à Tony que Loki ne travaille jamais avec Seth, il était toujours aussi possessif lorsque quelqu'un touchait une personne qu'il considérait comme sienne. Il considérait Loki comme sien… et bien, c'était une surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire face à cela? Il aimait l'homme, bien sûr, et il réalisa qu'il y avait une sorte de magnétisme entre eux. Tony ne le cachait pas vraiment lorsqu'il le regardait parfois. L'homme avait une réputation qui ferait même grincer des dents les pires prostituées d'Asgard, alors il ne pouvait imaginer l'autre homme comme étant jaloux. Il était flatté, mais la signification ne lui échappait pas non plus. Ça signifiait que les choses pouvaient être encore plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, parce que l'autre homme était plus attaché qu'un ami (si c'était encore le terme à utiliser) ne le devait.

/…/

Tony était dérangé. Il savait que sa colère n'était pas vraiment justifiée, mais il avait lâché toute sa colère à Loki pour l'avoir fait se sentir ainsi. Ce n'était pas la faute du dieu s'il était aussi magnifiquement attirant. Ou intelligent, ou amusant, ou aussi peu émotionnellement impliqué que Tony l'était. Il laissa sa tête tomber contre les tuiles de la salle de bain. Il avait tout faux. Comment ça avait pu lui arriver? Avec Pepper ça avait semblé normal, mais comment diable pouvait-il être tombé de la personne la moins apte à retourner ses sentiments? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était vraiment « en amour » mais il pouvait définitivement classer cela comme une amourette terrible. Il secoua la tête, comme s'il pouvait mélanger ses pensées, et entra dans la douche.

Il lui fallut presque trente minutes avant qu'il ne juge ses muscles suffisamment détendus. Il se sécha rapidement et enfila une paire de pantalons de jogging. Il fut surpris de trouver Loki assis sur le lit, semblant petit et modeste. Il leva le regard lorsque Tony ferma la porte derrière lui. Pour un instant, rien ne se passa et soudainement, le dieu était contre lui.

C'était une seconde nature pour Tony de répondre aux baisers qu'on lui donnait et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne le voulait pas. Les langues se battaient, les dents se cognaient et il n'y avait rien de doux là-dedans. Un gémissement le libéra de Loki et Tony laissa un autre gémissement en réponse tandis qu'ils reculaient jusqu'à ce que les genoux de Loki cognent et qu'il tombe sur le lit. Il fallut une minute à Tony, malgré sa brume d'excitation, pour comprendre que le dieu était raide et tendu en dessous de lui.

_Viol, plusieurs fois, muscles déchirés_. Il jura, comment avait-il pu être si stupide!? Il se sépara du dieu, se plaçant à côté de lui sur le lit.

— Stark, qu'est-ce que tu…

— Tu ne veux pas ça, n'est-ce pas? Est-ce que c'est une forme étrange de paiement pour t'avoir laissé vivre ici? Demanda-t-il en tentant de garder sa voix aussi calme que possible.

— Tu étais jaloux aujourd'hui, de Seth. Je ne suis pas idiot Stark, j'ai vu comment tu me regardais de temps à autre.

Tony allait être malade.

— Alors pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

— Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir, plus tôt sur le toit. Je veux rester. Toi et moi ne sommes pas assez fous pour croire qu'une exposition prolongée à l'autre ne résulterait pas en une certaine forme d'attachement émotionnel.

— Et puis, tu veux passer quelques étapes et sauter immédiatement à la partie physique, à laquelle tu n'es clairement pas prêt? Seigneur, Loki j'ai sentis que je tirais avantage de la situation il y a une seconde.

Ne crie pas, ne hurle pas. Il essayait vraiment de rester calme tandis que l'autre homme semblait vraiment choqué et incertain de ses gestes.

— Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre pour me faire pardonner.

Oh merde. Tony se sentait vraiment comme la pire personne de l'Histoire. Il se sentit même pire pour Loki, parce que c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvée pour se faire pardonner.

— Je ne dirai pas que je ne te veux pas, parce que je le veux clairement, mais la prochaine fois si tu veux mon pardon essaie juste de dire désoler. De toute façon, je suis celui qui devrait s'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû être en colère contre toi.

Un silence confortable envahit la pièce et Tony prit un moment pour vraiment regarder le dieu à côté de lui. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement gonflées et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Il était vraiment trop beau pour que ce soit légal.

— OK, allons juste nous coucher parce qu'il est quatre heures du matin et je suis crevé. Gémit-il en regardant l'horloge.

— Tu ne semblais pas si fatigué il y a une seconde.

Pour un instant, tout ce qu'il put faire fut de cligner des paupières. Est-ce que le dieu des malices venait vraiment de dire ça? Loki sembla apprécier son visage parce qu'il craqua et rit, et en fin de compte Tony se joignit à lui.

Les choses iraient bien mieux entre eux.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Like a blanket (Comme un drap)_


	19. Like a blanket

**Bonjour, chapitre intermédiaire utile à la compréhension de l'histoire de Loki, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas vraiment la vie et la famille de notre dieu préféré. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**19 – Like a blanket**

La journée avait été plutôt ennuyeuse pour Loki, jusqu'à présent. Stark avait gigoté toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Loki lui dise finalement de réaliser cette idée qu'il avait dans la tête, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'endormir comme ça. Le dieu ne pouvait pas comprendre comment le mortel pouvait rester éveillé plus de vingt-quatre heures et avoir assez d'énergie pour travailler sur un autre projet.

/…/

Plus tard un peu, Tony se faufila dans le lit et prit la place directement à côté de lui, comme si c'était normal, ce qui l'était en fait. Il s'était endormi plutôt vite après ça, épuisé du déluge d'émotions de la veille. Il fut toutefois éveillé deux heures plus tard, toussant et bougeant, attirant les couvertures de son côté du lit. C'était assez drôle de voir à quel point Stark avait été heureux lorsqu'il l'avait envoyé hors du lit pour terminer son travail. Loki refusait d'avouer qu'il se sentait un peu mieux lorsqu'il songea que Tony avait quitté son travail pour s'assurer qu'il puisse dormir.

Le chien avait été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée. Loki l'avait emmené sur le toit pour lui laisser faire ses besoins et jouer avec lui un peu, mais après avoir vidé sa vessie, il s'était assis à côté de la porte, voulant revenir à l'intérieur. Il ne s'était pas plaint puisque l'air était humide et dense, mais habituellement, le chien était un peu plus actif que ça. L'animal mangea sa nourriture normalement, ce qui n'inquiéta pas Loki, enfin, pas trop. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire que de lire un des livres de Stark ou jouer sur sa tablette électronique, le dieu décida de regarder un film. Il ne savait pas trop lequel était bon ou même comment en mettre un, alors il demanda à Jarvis de mettre l'un des films préférés de Tony. Peut-être que, comme ça, il pourrait comprendre les références douteuses que l'homme faisait quelques fois. Quelque chose comme « Le Cercle des Poètes » commença et en quelques minutes, Loki était complètement absorbé par le film.

/…/

« BANG! »

Un fort bruit se fit entendre au travers de l'immeuble tandis que l'orage éclatait dehors. Loki aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'il ne tremblait pas, ou qu'il n'avait pas la tête enfouie entre ses épaules chaque fois par crainte de voir si Thor était là ou pas. Il n'était pas vraiment prêt à une confrontation après la nuit dernière. Tandis que les choses entre lui et Tony s'étaient un peu améliorées, il pouvait se souvenir plutôt bien de la panique qui s'était envolée lorsqu'il avait eu l'autre homme contre lui. Même si physiquement il était presque guéri, à l'exception de quelques cicatrices causées par le poison, il y avait clairement plusieurs facteurs qui pouvaient causer une rechute. Quelque chose de doux et d'humide frotta sa main et Loki manqua se fracasser la tête au plafond à cause de la surprise. Ça s'avéra être le museau de Prancer. Le chien semblait aussi paniqué que lui, comme lui lorsque le chien et Tony l'avaient réveillé d'un cauchemar.

-Ça va aller… murmura-t-il tandis qu'il caressait la tête du chien.

Pas à pas, le chien se déplaça lentement jusqu'à être assis sur les cuisses de Loki qui ne pouvait nier que le chien lui avait apporté une certaine forme de réconfort. « Ça va aller » répéta-t-il, mais il n'était plus certain de qui il essayait de convaincre. La fourrure était douce et chaude sous ses doigts tandis qu'il caressait l'animal. Il tenta de se concentrer sur le film encore une fois et d'ignorer l'orage qui grondait dehors.

-Loki, est-ce que tout va bien là-haut? Demanda Tony en entrant dans le séjour.

Il s'était enfermé dans le laboratoire insonorisé et n'avait pas réalisé qu'un orage éclatait à l'extérieur jusqu'à ce que Jarvis l'avertisse des dommages causés sur son jardin sur le toit. Il ne ressentait toutefois pas le besoin d'aller dehors pour réparer les dégâts, mais il était davantage certain que le dieu dans sa maison aurait besoin d'un peu de support moral. Il n'était même pas certain de si le chien aimait les orages. La plupart des chiens détestaient, s'il se souvenait bien des informations récoltées avant son adoption.

Il trouva le dieu assis sur le divan, serrant Prancer contre lui. De la façon dont il le tenait, Tony était plutôt certain que Loki n'avait aucune idée de combien il semblait tendu. Le chien semblait toutefois n'avoir aucun problème avec la prise presque mortelle et ne fit que le regarder lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Normalement, il se serait levé et l'aurait accueilli en secouant la queue et un air de plaisir. Le chien avait clairement comprit qui avait le plus besoin de lui pour l'instant.

« _… toutes les fois il murmura, murmura la vérité. Comme une couverture qui ne quitte jamais tes pieds froids. Tu la pousses, l'étire, ce n'est jamais assez, tu lui donnes des coups, la bats, ça ne nous couvra jamais tous. Du moment où nous apparaissons en pleurant jusqu'au moment où nous mourrons, elle ne fera que couvrir notre visage, jusqu'à ce que tu gémisses et cris. _»

C'était la partie du film préféré de Tony. Le moment où le petit et silencieux Todd Anderson montrait à tous qu'il était apte, sinon plus, que les autres. Regardant à nouveau Loki, il réalisa que le dieu semblait aimer cette partie autant que lui, mais ses mains tremblantes et le petit tremblement de ses épaules trahissaient le fait qu'il écoutait toujours à moitié le film et à moitié l'orage. C'était un gaspillage de film. Attrapant l'une des jetées décoratives au bout du divan, il s'installa à côté du dieu. Proche de lui, il plaça son bras derrière Loki, caressant ses cheveux. D'une certaine façon, ça avait toujours calmé l'homme à côté de lui et maintenant n'était pas différent. En quelques minutes, Loki laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Tony et le chien s'était couché entre eux sous la couverture. Après le film, Jarvis éteignit le film et baissa les lumières pour les laisser dormir un peu plus longtemps.

/…/

-Et bien, c'était surprenant avec Seth. Commenta Banner en prenant place à côté de Clint.

Les autres Avengers avaient été appelés pour une réunion d'urgence aussitôt que Tony et Loki avaient quitté plus tôt cette journée-là. Maintenant, après quelques heures de sommeil, ils étaient tous assis dans la salle de conférence, à l'exception de Fury. Peu importe ce que faisait Tony, l'homme faisait mieux de rester en dehors de tout ça aussi longtemps que possible. Ils devaient d'ailleurs beaucoup à l'homme de métal.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé au frère que j'ai un jour connu. Leur dit Thor misérablement.

De toutes les personnes, il avait été le plus choqué d'apprendre que Seth et Loki avaient été un jour intimes. Même lui n'avait pas manqué les indices que le dieu égyptien avait laissé tomber.

-Et bien, au moins on peut être certains qu'ils ne travaillent pas ensemble.

Natasha était une experte pour lire entre les lignes, alors ils pouvaient être certains que le combat en entier n'avait pas été une mise en scène faite par Loki.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire… Je veux dire, Loki a vraiment brisé son bras…

Tandis que Thor avait été complètement choqué par la relation entre son frère et Seth, Rogers avait été plutôt choqué par la possibilité de quelque chose entre deux hommes. Il n'était pas vraiment homophobe, mais son cerveau se trouvait plus ou moins encore à l'époque où deux hommes se draguant n'étaient pas acceptés. Il lui fallut un moment pour revenir sur Terre. Steve n'avait pas vraiment à ce soucier de ça, il fonctionnait avec ses poings.

-J'ai bien peur que mon frère ait causé plus de problèmes en frappant Seth. Il voudra se venger maintenant.

-Et bien, sans offenses, mais j'ai eu l'impression que Loki était plutôt habitué à se battre avec son ex-petit ami. Dit Clint.

-Peut-être, mais Seth est une créature haineuse. Il va chercher à trouver ce que Loki aime le plus au monde au lieu de le battre lui-même. Il sait que mon frère est trop fort pour lui.

-Et puis alors? Il va chercher le tesseract? Ton frère ne semble pas trop impressionnant quand on en vient au combat de toute façon.

Évidemment, pour Steve la plupart des hommes ne semblaient pas impressionnants, mais durant le combat de New York, deux ans plus tôt, Loki avait occupé le podium la plupart du temps.

-Mon frère ne se soucie pas autant du tesseract que de ses enfants. J'ai bien peur que je doive aller voir le Père de Tout et demander une protection pour Fenrir. Vous ne devriez pas sous-estimer mon frère, il est peut-être un sorcier, mais il s'est battu contre moi depuis des siècles.

-Ses enfants? Alors les mythes sont vrais? Bruce s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de boisson, qui éclaboussa la table tandis qu'il posait cette question.

-Bien sûr. Hela sera en sureté puisque Seth n'entrera dans son royaume que lorsqu'il sera mort. Jormungand n'a pas été vu depuis sa naissance et n'a pas eu de contact avec Loki, même si je suis certain que Loki le défendrait contre Seth s'il le choisissait. Sleipnir est à Asgard et très bien protégé. Le seul qu'il peut blesser sans se blesser c'est Fenrir, même s'il doit être d'une taille impressionnante maintenant.

-Attend, je croyais que Loki avait cinq enfants, et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par taille impressionnante? Questionna Steve tandis qu'il essayait de se souvenirs des mythes nordiques qu'il avait lus avant la bataille contre les chitauris.

-Si les mythes sont corrects, comme Thor vient de nous le confirmer, ses deux autres fils ont été jugés pour les méfaits de leur père. L'un a été transformé en loup et l'autre est mort. Ça dit que le survivant est devenu fou par culpabilité. Sleipnir est le cheval à huit pattes, Hela est la fille qui garde le royaume des morts, Jormungand est un serpent qui vit dans les plus profonds abysses de nos océans et Fenrir est un loup captif sur une ile. Est-ce que je me trompe? Thor secoua la tête au docteur. Pour un instant, il y eut un silence.

-Tu dois te moquer de mois. Ton frère est actuellement père… je suis surpris que des femmes soient assez folles pour…

Barton fut réduit au silence par un coup derrière la tête.

-En fait, si les mythes sont vrais, Loki était celui qui a enfanté la plupart de ses enfants.

Encore une fois, le dieu hocha la tête.

-Uh… Loki est un homme non?

-Oui, fils de Barton, Loki est un homme. Il est aussi une créature de magie et de Jotunheim et peut changer son apparence.

Un autre silence.

-Pourquoi Fenrir est maintenu captif?

Tous les Avengers se retournèrent pour regarder Thor après que la veuve noire ait posé la question.

-Et bien, il y a eu une prophétie où il devait tuer le Père de Tout un jour. Pour être certains qu'il ne pourrait jamais apporter Ragnarok sur Asgard, des nains ont fabriqué une corde. Les nains sont vraiment talentueux dans leur profession et leurs cordes sont incassables. Une fois que Fenrir a été séparé de mon frère, ils l'ont défié d'essayer de briser les liens qui le gardaient captif. Pour être certains que mon frère n'essayerait pas de libérer son fils, l'ile où il a été maintenu est isolée par la magie. Seth n'est toutefois pas de notre royaume et a des façons différentes de chercher des choses. Il pourrait être capable de trouver Fenrir malgré la protection magique.

-Depuis combien de temps est-il sur cette ile? Y a-t-il la moindre chance que Seth soit capable de l'utiliser contre nous? S'il est si fort et gros que tu le dis, il serait probablement capable de causer des dommages aussi importants que Bruce dans sa forme de Hulk. Pensa à voix haute Steve.

-Il est sur l'ile depuis qu'il a une semaine. Il ne devrait pas avoir eu de contact avec Loki depuis ce moment là, mais s'il ressemble un tant soit peu à mon frère, il est déviant et puissant. La seule façon de bloquer Fenrir serait d'essayer et de laisser Loki le raisonner. Je crains qu'aucun mortel n'ait assez de puissance pour le maintenir et nous les Ases serions en colère contre lui encore plus.

Les Avengers affichaient des visages différents tandis qu'ils étudiaient les informations que venaient d'apporter Thor. Un enfant enlevé à son père. Un chien monstrueux, que seul peut arrêter l'homme qui avait laissé la ville en ruines la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Ce n'étaient pas des idées plaisantes…

-À quelle vitesse peux-tu te rendre sur Asgard pour obtenir plus de protection?

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Do not trust_


	20. Do not trust

Bonjour !

Nous sommes officiellement à la moitié de l'histoire côté pages et je suis heureuse de vous servir ce chapitre en bonnes et dues formes. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, d'autant plus qu'il est un peu plus long que les autres.

**Merci infiniment aux _rares_ personnes qui prennent le temps (2 à 20sec) de me laisser des reviews, c'est tellement apprécié, vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point... D'autant que cette traduction représente un gros travail...**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**20- Do not trust **

Fenrir laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir lorsqu'il vit une silhouette approcher. Après des années de solitude, l'apparition de quelqu'un était une surprise, mais aussi un plaisir. Ses sens aigus tiquèrent tandis que l'homme imposant avançait, les mains levées en signe de soumission. Apparemment, sa grosseur avait calmé l'homme, ce que le loup appréciait beaucoup. Il était peut-être attaché à cette ile et incapable de fuir ce dieu s'il décidait de rester ici, mais au moins il lui faisait peur et pouvait garder une forme de respect.

-Calme-toi garçon, je suis venu te libérer. _Le libérer? Il avait été captif depuis des décennies maintenant, pourquoi on le libérait?_ Je veux te ramener à ton père.

Ses oreilles tiquèrent. De toutes les personnes qui lui avaient manqué au fil des années, c'était son père qui lui avait le plus manqué. Lorsqu'il avait été enlevé, il avait été le seul à se soucier de lui. Mais bon, tous ses sens lui disaient de ne pas faire confiance à l'homme. Utilisant tous ses dons, il se transforma pour prendre une forme plus humaine. Son visage avait toujours une morphologie plus pointue, et ses mouvements étaient plutôt ceux d'un animal. Malgré son changement, il était toujours enchainé, ses poignets étaient cerclés de bracelets dorés.

-Qui es-tu et pourquoi tu m'offres ça? Demanda-t-il à son compagnon surpris.

-Donc, tu as vraiment les dons de ton père… Murmura l'homme. Je suis Seth, un ami de ton père. Il a été blessé sur Asgard et ses dernières volontés étaient de te voir. Si je brise tes chaines, vas-tu venir avec moi?

Fenrir baissa le regard sur les liens dorés qui disparaissaient dans le sol de l'ile. Il pouvait bouger et courir comme il le voulait, mais la chaine le suivrait toujours. Il avait voulu quitter l'ile plus que tout au monde, mais la pensée de rejoindre les dieux d'Asgard et le monde réel le rendaient sceptique. Son ile était le lieu où il avait grandi et était isolée par magie. Il était en sécurité ici, mais si son père l'avait demandé… devait-il faire confiance à Seth, ou pas?

/…/

-Père, je suis venu vous parler. Lança Thor tandis qu'il s'agenouillait en face du trône.

Odin regarda son fils attentivement et lui fit signe de se relever.

- Je veux que Fenrir soit mieux protégé. Seth veut faire du mal à Loki et s'il s'approche de Fenrir… continua Thor

-Mon fils, pourquoi Seth voudrait utiliser le bâtard de Loki contre lui? Il sait sans doute que Loki ne l'a pas vu depuis le jour où on le lui a enlevé.

Odin secoua la main pour qu'un garde qui attendait approche afin de lui faire signer un papier. Pour un moment, Thor souhaita pouvoir frapper son marteau au sol, juste pour se faire entendre.

-Loki n'a jamais abandonné ses enfants, père. Fenrir est son sang et il va le défendre peut importe les conséquences.

L'homme ne pouvait-il voir qu'il importait peu à Loki quels crimes son fils pouvait, ou ne pouvait pas, avoir fait, il serait toujours son fils.

-Fenrir est gardé sur cette île, dissimulée par magie, depuis les trois derniers siècles et tu crois qu'un demi-dieu puisse le trouver? Ne t'en fais pas mon fils, Fenrir finira ses jours là-bas.

Un autre bout de papier fut signé, un autre déni.

-Saviez-vous?

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas remettre en question les décisions du Père de Tout, mais il avait besoin de savoir si son propre père lui mentait.

-Si je savais quoi Thor?

-À propos de ce qui est arrivé à Loki dans nos propres prisons. Grogna-t-il.

Odin le regarda et Thor sut qu'il tentait de juger jusqu'à quel point son fils était au courant. Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu et il maintint son visage impassif aussi bien que Loki pouvait le faire.

-Laissez-nous, ordonna le plus vieux.

La salle se vida immédiatement, laissant le père et le fils face à face. Je suis au courant, oui. Je ne voulais pas prendre part à cela, mais les arrêter n'aurait fait que briser la paix à Asgard et dans les autres royaumes. C'était un choix difficile, un choix que j'ai fait il y a deux ans et qui pèse toujours sur ma conscience.

-Vous avez laissé votre fils, mon frère, aux mains des gens qui n'avaient rien d'autre que des intentions mauvaises envers lui, ne lui donnant aucune chance de se défendre contre l'injustice faite envers lui?

Il ne se souvint pas d'avoir été autant en colère contre son père, pas même après son propre exil.

-Je l'ai fait pour Asgard et les autres royaumes. Loki n'était rien d'autre qu'un fauteur de troubles et si c'était un moyen de lui apprendre à se calmer, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'il soit gravement blessé, mais les autres avaient leurs propres problèmes à régler avec lui. Si j'y avais mis fin, j'aurais eu besoin de le garder enfermer pour le reste de sa vie!

-L'avez-vous visité? Lui avez-vous envoyé de l'aide de nos soigneurs? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit ce qui arrivait à mon frère!?

Thor n'avait cure de s'il était en faute de crier après son père, il voulait la vérité et personne ne l'empêcherait de l'obtenir.

-Je ne pouvais visiter Loki, j'avais d'autres choses qui demandaient mon attention et il ne m'aurait pas voulu là-bas. Si je lui avais envoyé de l'aide, ils l'auraient blessé deux fois plus la seconde fois et cette crise que tu fais était l'exacte raison du pourquoi je t'ai gardé en dehors de ça! Tu aurais essayé de t'imposer et faire son prince charitable, mais tes actions n'auraient créé que du mal aux royaumes.

Comment avait-il pu un jour appelé cet homme _père_?

-Je vous ai vu faire des choses terribles père et j'aurais dû parler lorsque vous avez attaqué les enfants de Loki sans raisons valables, mais j'ai toujours pensé que vous agissiez pour le meilleur, que c'était pour protéger Loki. Toutefois, vos actes ne sont pas dignes de votre rang. La famille devrait toujours venir avant le trône! Vous avez laissé mon frère à leur merci pour votre propre vanité et pour votre fierté. Vous auriez pu arrêter cela et mettre fin à la rébellion qui aurait suivi, mais vous avez préféré sacrifier votre fils plutôt que d'être jugé comme un mauvais roi. Vous ne méritez pas d'être roi et ne méritez pas de nous appeler vos fils.

Sur ces mots, il laissa son père dans le hall, ignorant les appels pour qu'il revienne. Il parlerait à ses amis plus tard, mais maintenant, il voulait juste retourner sur Terre, vers dame Jane où il pouvait oublier tous ses problèmes pour un instant.

Il ne se rendit pas loin par contre, puisque l'un des gardes arriva en courant depuis le hall, manquant le faire tomber.

-Mon bon homme, pourquoi une telle presse? Questionna-t-il tandis que l'homme s'inclinait rapidement pour son prince.

-Une fuite monsieur, Fenrir a quitté son ile et est en direction de Midgard mon seigneur.

Il sortit rapidement et Thor lâcha une série de jurons colorés. C'était déjà trop tard. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il pourrait atteindre Midgard à temps.

/…/

-Tony, tu dois venir et tu ferais mieux d'emmener Loki. Lança Natasha directement au téléphone.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent? Et depuis quand Loki fait-il partie de l'équipe?

Il repoussa les quelques pièces métalliques sur lesquelles il travaillait et se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas le dire à Loki, au cas où il fige avant d'arriver ici, mais Seth est sur Terre et il a apporté ce qui semble être le fils de ton petit ami.

Tony jura et raccrocha au nez de Natasha, montant les marches plus vite qu'il était humainement possible de le faire. Le dieu qu'il cherchait était assis sur le divan en train de lire un livre.

-Vient Loki, nous avons du travail à faire.

Il était déjà à moitié vêtu de son armure lorsque l'homme aux cheveux noirs se leva du divan.

-Pourquoi cette urgence Stark? Et en quoi suis-je impliqué? Demanda-t-il et Tony voulu lui hurler de ne pas prendre son temps.

Les coordonnées que Jarvis donna ne le surprirent pas tant. Visiblement, Seth avait une préférence pour Central Parc. Ce devait être le décor.

-Ok Loki promet moi de ne pas faire une de tes crises de paniques qui aboutiront en te faisant tuer…

Le dieu ne semblait définitivement pas aimer sa façon d'aborder le sujet et lui lança un regard noir.

-Commence à parler Stark et je vais décider de ce que je ferai ou pas.

Tony attrapa l'une des mains du dieu.

-Seth a Fenrir avec lui. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je peux deviner le pourquoi…

Le dieu essaya de se libérer pour disparaître, mais Tony le tenait fermement.

- Fais-moi confiance, je suis avec toi là-dedans. Continua-t-il. Nous allons le ramener ici sain et sauf, promet-moi seulement que tu ne vas pas partir de ton côté; nous sommes une équipe.

Le hochement lent fut tout ce qu'il avait besoin avant de s'envoler avec le dieu contre lui.

Loki était certain qu'ils avaient battu n'importe quel record de temps pour se rendre jusqu'au parc. Il refusa de prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle, ou même de s'occuper de ses étourdissements; il avait juste besoin de reprendre son fils. Il fut surpris de le voir dans sa forme humaine, ligoté fermement par des chaines magiques et un bâillon dans la bouche. Avec ses yeux bleus vert, sa peau pâle et ses cheveux noirs, il était une copie impressionnante de Loki. Il était juste beaucoup plus jeune. En termes Asgardien, il était encore un enfant.

Seth souriait sournoisement, tirant sur les cheveux de l'enfant jusqu'à ce que sa gorge soit exposée et pressa une dague inquiétante contre sa peau. Son fils ne flancha pas et regarda furieusement son ravisseur. Ce fut un choc intense pour Loki de voir le jeune homme que son fils était devenu.

-Seth, libère-le, c'est entre toi et Loki. Lança Tony depuis son emplacement.

Loki avait presque oublié la présence de cet homme. « Nous sommes une équipe. » Il devait faire confiance à l'homme. Il n'osa pas quitter des yeux son fils, mais le bruit qu'il entendit lui fit comprendre que les autres Avengers n'appréciaient pas plus la situation que lui.

-Je croyais que c'était un loup immense… c'est juste un garçon. Murmura Clint à Banner, qui semblait de plus en plus vert. Loki fut surpris lorsque Tony répondit à la question.

-Loki peut changer de forme, j'imagine que son fils a hérité de ses dons.

Ils attendaient tous que quelque chose arrive. Seth fut donc celui qui brisa la glace.

-C'est vrai, il te ressemble beaucoup Loki. Si merveilleux et talentueux. Tu sais, il parle sept langues différentes même s'il a été isolé depuis des siècles. Quelle perte de si bon sang…

Une goutte de sang fit son chemin le long de la gorge ivoire du garçon tandis que la dague fut pressée davantage sur sa peau.

-Quelles sont des demandes, Seth? Cria Loki, repoussant sa rage de voir son fils inconfortable.

-Demandes? Je ne veux rien de toi, géant des glaces! Je veux juste te voir souffrir comme tu m'as fait souffrir!

Clairement, le dieu égyptien était devenu encore plus fou durant son propre exil et sa propre punition.

-Tu crois que tuer mon fils est une valeur équitable parce que je t'ai brisé le bras? _Sa voix semblait un peu hystérique, mais il n'en avait cure. La situation rendait les choses ainsi._ J'aurais dû te tuer lorsque j'en ai eu l'occasion!

-Tu aurais dû, mais bon, j'ai trouvé ton fils pour toi. Que penses-tu que je devrais faire avec lui? L'envoyer à une autre place où il serait encore isolé? J'ai entendu dire que Jotunheim est agréable à cette période de l'année.

Jotunheim signifiait une mort immédiate pour Fenrir s'il n'était pas capable de se changer. Les liens magiques l'empêchaient sans doute de faire ainsi et Loki était certain que le dieu ne les enlèverait pas avant d'envoyer le garçon à sa mort.

-Fils de pute. Tu blesserais un enfant innocent à cause d'une rengaine?!

-Innocent? Loki n'a jamais produit quelque chose d'aussi maléfique!

Pour la première fois, il vit le garçon trembler au commentaire. Si jeune et déjà condamné par le nom de son père.

-C'est exactement là où tu te trompes. Tout le monde a une fraction de pureté en eux et aucun enfant ne nait méchant. Laisse partir le garçon Seth et nous pourrons considérer de te laisser la vie sauve.

Dieu merci, Tony Stark était là.

-Si je meurs, j'emporte l'enfant avec moi. Crois-tu qu'il serait heureux de voir Hela Loki? Ils doivent avoir des années à reprendre tous les deux…

Le son qui sortit de la gorge de l'homme était inhumain. Il sentit Stark s'approcher et même s'il savait que c'était important, il était incapable de se concentrer.

-Je peux lui envoyer une balle directement dans l'épaule si tu peux enlever son bouclier. Ça ne va pas le tuer, mais tu dois emmener Fenrir loin d'ici avant que Seth ne se relève. Nous nous occuperons du reste.

Tentant de ne pas paraitre trop excité des chances de ravoir son garçon, Loki commença à bouger ses doigts dans un mouvement familier, tandis que Tony tentait de garder le dieu distrait. On aurait dit qu'une éternité se passa lorsque la balle percuta l'homme qui comprit trop tard que son bouclier avait été enlevé. La force de pénétration fit tomber Seth, lâchant Fenrir mais coupant un peu sa gorge tandis qu'il tombait.

En quelques secondes, Loki le tira hors de la zone de danger et soigna son cou. Les liens magiques furent ensuite enlevés en même temps que le bâillon et un bref instant, Loki ne fit que regarder son fils. Ils furent ramenés au combat par le bruit d'un coup et le bruit d'os brisés. Le Hulk frappait Seth sur toutes les surfaces tandis que les autres se laissaient aller sur le corps. Sentant le pouvoir bouillir dans son corps, Loki se redressa. Étirant sa main, il commença l'une des incantations les plus puissantes qu'il n'avait jamais apprises. Les Avengers semblèrent réaliser que quelque chose se passait et reculèrent lentement. Même le Hulk reçut le message malgré sa tête de moineau. Il y eut un fort tremblement et un flash de lumière avant que le dieu ne disparaisse, renvoyé à Jotunheim où le froid et les géants le tueraient avant qu'il n'ait une chance de comprendre où il se trouvait.

Il fallut quelques profondes respirations à Loki pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps après l'énorme décharge d'énergie. Il remarqua que Tony s'approchait de lui et Fenrir, qui était toujours assis sur le sol en regardant son père, ahuri, ce qui donna une bouffée de chaleur à Loki. Son fils lui avait tellement manqué…

Il regarda Stark qui toussa pour attirer leur attention, demandant à être présenté.

-Stark, laisse-moi te présenter quelqu'un d'important : mon fils, Fenrir.

* * *

_À suivre..._

_Prochain chapitre : A Show of Gratitude_


	21. A Show of gratitude

**Voici la suite ! je suis rendue à la traduction du 29è chapitre / 38 ^^**

******Merci infiniment aux personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, c'est tellement apprécié, vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point... D'autant que cette traduction représente un gros travail...**

**Je suis contente que cette fiction vous plaise, merci pour les commentaires**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**21- A Show of gratitude **

— Donc tu es le fils dont Loki est si fier. Dis Tony tandis qu'il tendait sa main au garçon.

Dans sa forme humaine, il ne semblait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, ce qui représentait son âge midgardien si on comparait ça au nombre de temps équivalent dans les autres royaumes. Un instant, Fenrir hésita, mais il attrapa sa main dans une poigne ferme.

— Qui es-tu exactement?

Le ton hautain, la voix acérée… s'il n'en savait pas plus avant, Tony aurait juré que le garçon avait été élevé par Loki. Apparemment, certaines choses étaient vraiment héréditaires.

— Je suis Tony Stark, milliardaire, superbe et un bon ami de ton père.

Il tenta de ne pas masser sa main lorsque l'enfant la lâcha… Certaines personnes oubliaient parfois leur propre force. Il vit le regard de Loki s'adoucir lorsqu'il regarda son fils. C'était assez mignon, même s'il ne l'admettait jamais. Ils ne purent parler davantage puisque Steve arriva et interrompit la scène.

— Les gars, Fury demande une réunion… avec vous tous. Nous devons emmener le garçon avec nous.

Une poigne glacée agrippa le cœur de Tony lorsqu'il réalisa que Fury voudrait probablement que le garçon soit enfermé. Un regard vers Loki lui apprit aussitôt qu'il craignait la même chose.

— Nous arrivons rapidement. Dis à Fury que nous le rencontrerons dans la tour, j'ai besoin d'un verre avant.

Steve sembla avoir envie de protester, mais un regard de Tony lui apprit que s'il le défiait, il perdrait.

— Fait vite Tony, murmura-t-il avant de quitter seul.

Les autres Avengers les observaient de loin et semblaient mécontents des nouvelles que Steve emmenait avec lui. Ils réalisèrent toutefois à quel point Fenrir semblait jeune, plus que ce qu'ils pensaient, réalisèrent-ils en voyant à quel point le garçon semblait innocent.

— Écoute Loki, j'ai une bonne idée de ce que veut Fury et tu dois savoir que je suis de ton côté là-dedans. S'il faut se battre, je vais t'aider à garder Fenrir ici, fais juste attention à ne pas dire n'importe quoi dès le départ.

Loki semblait en plein conflit. Le génie comprit que le dieu pourrait tout aussi bien disparaître avec son fils maintenant et ne jamais revenir.

— Loki, tu as dit que tu voulais rester. Si tu quittes maintenant, toi et ton fils serez chassés pour toujours… essaie juste…

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

La voix de Fenrir sonnait plutôt rauque, comme s'il n'était pas habitué à parler… Tony réalisa rapidement avec un petit malaise que ce devait être le cas.

— Je me suis fait quelques ennemis sur cette planète et ils ne me font pas confiance, ou peu importe les choses qui sont liées à moi. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne les laisserai pas te toucher.

L'acier dans la voix du dieu rendait les choses claires. Si quelqu'un osait toucher son fils, il ne resterait probablement même pas un organe pour l'identifier. Tony comprit aussitôt à quel point il était heureux d'être du côté du dieu des mensonges. Loki attrapa les bras des deux hommes et les transporta à la tour de Stark. Il avait de nouveau ses pouvoirs, réalisa-t-il. Bien.

— Mon frère! _Oh, Thor n'apprendrait donc jamais._ Je suis allé voir le Père de Tout pour demander plus de protection pour Fenrir, mais je suis arrivé en retard. Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes tous les deux en santé.

Thor était le seul qui semblait heureux de les voir. Les autres Avengers semblaient plutôt inconfortables face à la réunion familiale. Ils n'étaient clairement pas au courant des plans de Fury, quels qu'ils soient, ce qui donnait confiance à Tony de comment les choses pourraient tourner.

— Thor, peux-tu juste te la fermer, siffla Loki tandis qu'il plaçait sa main sur l'épaule de son fils avec protectivité.

— Je suis d'accord, il y a des choses plus importantes à discuter. _Ah, le cyclope avait décidé d'aller directement au « problème ». _Ton fils représente une menace pour notre ville.

— Mon fils n'a rien fait qui mérite votre colère. Ne sont-ce pas vos lois que chaque personne soit innocente jusqu'à preuve du contraire?

Tony regarda les Avengers et il constata qu'ils pensaient tous que Tony était coupable pour lui avoir appris les lois américaines.

— Je ne préfère pas savoir ce dont est capable un loup gigantesque à ma ville. Ou bien tu t'en vas avec lui, ou je m'assure qu'il ne fasse aucun dommage.

Et bien, personne ne pouvait dire que Fury n'avait pas un certain sens de la diplomatie.

— Si vous touchez à mon fils, je me ferai un plaisir de faire tomber votre ville en quelques secondes, menaça Loki et personne ne douta de lui. Ça ressemblait à une promesse.

— Loki, s'il te plait n'implique pas des innocents là-dedans. Je peux ramener Fenrir sur son ile où il ne peut blesser personne et être en sureté, proposa le dieu blond.

Thor sembla plutôt inconfortable d'avoir proposé cela et si ce n'était du fait que ce soit le fils de Loki, il aurait probablement été d'accord avec le plan. Les autres Avengers semblaient en conflits face à l'idée de séparer un père de son fils encore une fois. Peut-être Fenrir serait-il la chose dont ils avaient besoin pour voir si Loki n'était pas si méchant que tous croyaient. Il y eut un grattement depuis l'autre pièce et Tony réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Prancer encore.

— Jarvis, la porte.

Il ne quitterait pas le côté de Loki jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que le dieu et son fils soient en sureté. Le chien sautillait et courut jusqu'à ses maîtres qui le flattèrent tous les deux. Ensuite, il sembla plutôt curieux de rencontrer Fenrir, qui portait évidemment l'odeur d'un autre animal. Cela amusa Tony de voir le chien renifler le garçon plusieurs fois et puis sembler songeur. Passé le choc, il sautilla à nouveau pour obtenir l'attention du garçon amusé. Tony sourit lorsque le chien roula sur le dos pour laisser Fenrir caresser son ventre. Les autres semblaient tout aussi amusés par les agissements de l'animal.

— Thor, si tu essaies de m'enlever encore mon fils, je n'hésiterai pas à détruire Asgard jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve. Tu as peut-être réussi une fois à le séparer de moi, mais je ne donne pas cher d'Asgard si ça arrive à nouveau.

Ah, le retour du sujet qui tue.

— Regardez les gars, je n'aime toujours pas vraiment Loki, mais Tony lui fait clairement confiance et Fenrir n'est qu'un enfant. Il n'a rien fait pour être traité avec autant d'hostilité. Nous pourrions même être capables d'apprendre quelque chose de lui.

Tony n'avait jamais autant aimé Bruce qu'à ce moment.

— Mon fils ne sera pas traité comme un rat de laboratoire! Trancha Loki, ce qui ruina le moment.

— Laisse le rester ici Fury. La même chose devrait s'appliquer autant pour le garçon que pour Loki. Prends l'un d'eux, ou les deux, et je vais venir personnellement pour les reprendre et tu vas perdre toutes les ressources financières des Avengers et Iron Man.

Le reste de l'équipe sembla plutôt surpris. Donc ils n'étaient pas au courant de sa menace envers Fury.

— Je suis du côté de Tony là-dedans. Je ne travaillerai pas avec une équipe qui blesse des enfants innocents et qui détruit des familles.

Si Tony n'était pas tant en amour avec Loki, il aurait embrassé Steve. Attendez… en amour? Et bien, c'était nouveau.

— J'ai beaucoup de rouge dans mon carnet et je ne vais pas ajouter la violence envers des enfants dedans, murmura Natasha, ce qui signifiait que Clint les suivrait aussi.

Fury sembla réaliser qu'il perdrait son équipe au complet s'il ne laissait pas l'enfant avec Loki. Un instant, Fury aurait eu envie de renverser la table mais il préféra partir de la salle sans rien dire. Tony aurait même voulu faire une petite danse de la victoire. Fenrir s'était assis au sol et enlaçait Prancer qui semblait plutôt heureux avec le jeune garçon. S'il avait été un chat, il aurait sans doute ronronné.

— Merci les gars, dit-il à l'équipe qui regardait tout l'enfant jouer.

Ils semblèrent réaliser exactement qui se trouvait avec eux dans la pièce.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas le meilleur passé, alors je comprends que vos gestes d'aujourd'hui ont une grande valeur. Je ne peux vous remercier assez.

Loki s'inclina devant tous les Avengers. Tony n'aurait jamais imaginé voir cela un jour, mais il pouvait comprendre comment cela était important pour le dieu. Il avait remercié ses ennemis pour avoir aidé son fils sans perte de sang. Malgré tout, ils semblaient tous plutôt inconfortables après ce geste.

— Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on t'aime par contre, murmura Clint et seul Tony fut capable de voir les commissures de la bouche de Loki se relever. Mais je suppose que nous pouvons apprendre à tolérer ta présence.

Ces mots venant de la personne que Loki avait un jour soumis signifiaient plus que tout auparavant.

— Je peux comprendre. Je vais essayer de ne pas provoquer une quelconque raison pour que vous m'attaquiez.

Même Natasha sourit face au visage exubéré de Thor.

— Mes amis, ceci mérite une célébration!

— Euh Thor, je ne crois pas qu'aujourd'hui soit le bon moment. Faisons cela dans une semaine ou plus lorsque Fenrir se sera ajusté à son nouvel environnement, intercepta Tony avant que Loki compromette sa promesse et décapite Thor.

Les Avengers partirent rapidement après cela, ne voulant pas endurer la situation étrange plus longtemps. Tony regarda Loki s'approcher lentement de son fils et s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils avaient beaucoup à rattraper et ils avaient besoin de faire ça seuls. Tony avait des choses à régler avec lui-même de toute façon à commencer par : en amour, comment en était-il arrivé là?

Loki était plutôt inquiet d'approcher son fils maintenant que rien ne se dressait entre eux pour qu'ils puissent se parler franchement. Le garçon se tendit lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de lui, mais continua tout de même à caresser le chien sur ses cuisses.

— Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais, murmura Fenrir, ce qui baissa considérablement le stress de Loki.

— Qui ça?

— Prancer. Il a un paquet de beaux souvenirs de toi et Tony, j'en serais presque jaloux. Je ne pouvais même pas me souvenir de ce à quoi tu ressemblais.

Ce n'étaient pas vraiment la manière de parler d'un enfant, mais plutôt d'un jeune homme effrayé par sa vie passée.

— Je..

— Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de me chercher? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas arraché à cette île? Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là, avec moi?

C'étaient toutes les questions auxquelles Loki voulait répondre, mais il ne savait pas trop comment approcher le garçon.

— Le moment où j'ai appris pour ton enlèvement, j'ai cherché dans tous les royaumes et ce qui se trouve entre eux, mais sans résultats. J'ai menacé le Père de Tout, j'ai visité Frigga, Thor et les ai supplié de me dire où tu étais. Ils m'ont tous dit que c'était pour le mieux. Le Père de Tout leur avait demandé de jurer le silence. J'ai essayé mon fils, j'ai essayé à chaque fois que j'avais une chance de le faire. Je n'ai jamais arrêté d'espérer qu'un jour, je te trouverais. J'ai manqué tant d'années de ta vie…

Sa voix s'étrangla et Loki se fichait d'avoir l'air faible en ce moment. Il avait blessé son fils… Si seulement il avait essayé plus fort…

— Cet homme, il est venu à moi. Il m'a dit que tu étais blessé et que tu voulais me voir au cas où tu mourrais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé des problèmes, à toi et tes amis.

Le ton monotone de sa voix apprit à Loki que son fils s'éloignait de lui. Il avait l'habitude avec Odin de ce ton de voix.

— Si j'avais su que Seth était capable de te retrouver, je me serais joint à lui de bon cœur pour te ravoir. Ne crois pas un seul instant que j'ai cessé de t'aimer. Tu es de retour avec moi et je me fiche de comment c'est arrivé. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup à rattraper, mais j'aimerais que tu me donnes une nouvelle chance de me rattraper…

Fenrir le regarda et il pouvait dire sans se tromper que le doute derrière ces yeux ressemblait avec stupeur au sien.

— Tu m'as manqué… souffla Fenrir.

S'il revoyait Odin un jour, personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de le tuer et le déchirer, morceau par morceau.

— Pas autant que tu m'as manqué.

Il attira son fils dans ses bras et le garçon ne protesta pas. Il fallut plusieurs secondes, mais lentement les deux plus petits bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, l'attirant plus proche. Il sentit son fils sangloter et il fallut quelques secondes à Loki pour réaliser qu'il pleurait aussi, mais silencieusement. Lorsqu'il remarqua Stark sur le seuil de la pièce, l'homme lui fit un grand sourire et leva son pouce. Loki se fichait que l'homme l'ait vu si faible. Il lui confierait toute sa vie… et tout son cœur.

Oh… oh!

* * *

_À suivre..._

_Prochain chapitre : Not so bad after all_


End file.
